El Misterioso Sr Laufeyson
by Mary Hiddlesney
Summary: Ambos tienen algo en común: son los segundos en todo, tal vez algo más... Uno es el príncipe perdido de Jotunheim, la otra... no es muy relevante, pero sí para ese misterioso e influyente inmortal...
1. Nueva Mascota y Planes de Fiesta

_¡Un datito antes de que empiecen a leer! El gatito es como este __www. Fondos gratis. mx/items/ terror/0/11181 _gato/__ El vestido que usará la protagonista es algo así __www. aquimoda. com/tag/vestidos -combinados/page/2/__ (Los separé a ver si pueden ver el link…)_

_Este primer capítulo no saldrá "Loki" propiamente dicho, es solo el comienzo, en este caso se entorna a Lisbeth._

_¡Detalle! Tal vez les parezca extraño el que escriba "limosina" pero también se escribe "limusina", opté por la primera. Si no es así (y realmente discúlpenme si estoy errada), la culpa es de Yahoo Answers… _

_Pues bien, ¡Disfruten!_

**I: Nueva mascota y planes de fiesta.**

El sol hizo acto de presencia al fin. Acción que le alegraba la existencia a Lisbeth, quién esa noche había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y a la vez aterrador: un hombre oculto en las sombras, con una fría mirada. No decía nada, solo la observaba. Pero no lograba verle el rostro, solo los escalofriantes ojos verdes. Aunque ella no se podía ver a sí misma en el sueño.

La chica se levantó de un salto de su cama. Descalza, caminó por el largo pasillo con cuidado, para que sus padres y su chillona y engreída hermana Tyra no se despertara.

Una sirvienta apareció, y no una cualquiera, sino Karina, la más chillona y chismosa.

— ¡Señorita Lisbeth! Se ha despertado muy temprano. ¡Y está descalza! Eso no puede ser, debe…

— ¡Karina! —Exclamó Lisbeth, sin hacer un gesto de molestia ya que respiró hondo antes de perder el control, apretó los puños y sonrió —. No necesitas exaltarte. Vas a despertar hasta a Morfeo. Por favor, no grites —Lisbeth tenía una voz sedosa y a la vez venenosa, por lo tranquilizadora que solía ser.

— ¡Lo siento mucho pero es que me preocupa que se lastime los pies!

Lisbeth suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y sus padres, junto con su hermana, salieron gruñendo.

— ¿Ahora por qué gritas, Karina? —suspiró Fara, la madre.

—Porque la señorita Lisbeth está descalza. ¡Menos mal que no tienen mascota porque sus pies estarían llenos de…!

— ¿Mascota? —interrumpió Tyra —. ¡Mascota sí, quiero una mascota! —chilló dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Argh! ¿No que detestas los ladridos y los excrementos de un perro y mucho más las uñas de los gatos? —gruñó Lisbeth sin dejar de apretar los puños.

— ¡Oh hermana! Sabes que soy un poco bipolar con los animales. ¡Padre! Quiero un cachorrito. ¡Lo exijo!

Lisbeth respiró profundo y siseó cuando sintió que se estaba clavando las uñas.

Al menos sus años de práctica le favorecían en su expresión, que la mantenía siempre serena e indiferente, incluso a veces ausente, para evitar que le hicieran comentar, ya que sabía que sus sarcasmos la dejarían al descubierto.

— ¿Segura Tyra? —preguntó Otto, el padre.

—Padre, lo quiero. ¡Vamos ya!

—Si te compramos una mascota, tu hermana tendrá uno también.

Lisbeth sacudió la cabeza y Tyra se encogió de hombros.

—Si mi hermana quiere su mascota, que lo elija ella misma. ¡Yo quiero un cachorro ya lo dije!

Lisbeth torció los ojos, asegurándose de que nadie la viera y se retiró a su habitación refunfuñando maldiciones.

—Ehm… Lisbeth, hermana —Tyra la llamó desde el otro extremo de la puerta varios minutos después —. ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¡Vamos a la mejor tienda de mascotas de New York! ¡Anímate hermana!

—Claro, Tyra. Dame unos minutos.

La habitación de Lisbeth era enorme. El baño igualmente. Pero la decoración era muy diferente al de su hermana.

Tyra prefería el rosa y el azul, por el color de sus ojos. En cambio Lisbeth, le agradaba más el negro y el verde. En su opinión, colores misteriosos. Además que el negro hacía par con su cabello y sus ojos con el verde.

Su ropa solía ser del mismo color de su habitación. No se exigía demasiado en tendencias de moda; todo lo contrario de Tyra. Por ese aspecto de Lisbeth, más de un sermón de moda le dio Tyra.

Lisbeth decidió darse una ducha caliente, para relajar sus músculos, que se habían tensado anticipadamente a causa de los caprichos de su hermana.

Se puso unos jeans negros, una camisa verde oscuro, un gorro negro y tenis… de ambos colores. Además que le contrastaban con la pálida piel.

— ¿Lista hermana? —preguntó Tyra.

— ¡Sí ya voy! —exclamó, tomando su iPod y colocándose los audífonos en sus oídos. Salió de su habitación estando en su "propio mundo".

La familia completa estaba en la limosina. Tyra no cerraba la boca diciendo cada cosa que había comprado, o nombraba a los novios que acababa de dar por concluida la relación. Fara amablemente escuchaba con toda su atención. Otto hablaba por su celular y con un iPad estaba escribiendo un documento. Lisbeth escuchaba música a todo volumen, cosa que no le gustaba pero en situaciones como esas recurría a "dañarse un poco" los tímpanos. Y jugaba Jetpack Joyride en su iPod; un juego obsesivo para ella, solo por el desespero de superar sus 4km de récord.

— ¡Lisbeth! —gritó Tyra sacudiéndole el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la aludida quitándose los audífonos.

—Ya llegamos. ¡Vamos hermana!

Lisbeth gruñó y salió de la limosina de mala gana. Tyra se adelantó, sus padres la siguieron y ella entró a la tienda de último.

Había una gran variedad de animales. Sin reprochar, Lisbeth tenía que elegir a un animal. ¿Pero cuál?

Se acercó a los cachorros y Lisbeth alzó una ceja al ver que estaban durmiendo y los que estaban despiertos, unos pocos, ignoraban todo humano que se les acercara, incluyendo a Lisbeth. Ella observó que Tyra ya tenía un Golden Retriever en brazos, bastante extraño ya que sus ojos eran azules. Le agradó a Lisbeth.

Lisbeth posó sus ojos de nuevo en los cachorros y no se había movido ninguno.

—Demasiado aburridos y antipáticos —masculló.

Le dio un puño a la jaula y empezaron a ladrar. Lisbeth sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alguien carraspeó la garganta detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encarar al empleado.

—Si siempre duermen no le llamarán la atención a los clientes. Te hice un favor —la sonrisa y el guiño de Lisbeth dejó boquiabierto al empleado.

Lisbeth observó los peces y le parecieron aburridos al igual que los cachorros. Con el dedo le dio tres toques a la pecera y se rió entre dientes.

Le picaban las manos por hacer una travesura.

La traviesa jovencita abrió la jaula de una boa constrictor y dejó que se enrollara en sus brazos. Se acercó a su familia y carraspeó la garganta.

Tyra y su madre Fara dieron un brinco al ver que a Lisbeth, su hermana e hija respectivamente le rodeaba una serpiente.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca, Lisbeth? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —exclamó Tyra.

—Eso de verdad que es una pena, Tyra —contestó con sarcasmo, luego encaró a Fara —. Quiero la serpiente.

—Lisbeth, hija… —jadeó su madre —. Puedes tener lo que quieras, excepto esa serpiente o una araña. ¡Por favor Lisbeth!

— ¿Por qué no ponen las reglas del juego con anterioridad? ¡Maldición! —exclamó volviendo a meter a la serpiente en su jaula.

Acarició por última vez al animal y le sonrió.

— ¿No has visto los gatos? Allí están —le indicó su madre.

Lisbeth caminó arrastrando los pies y se detuvo para observar a los mininos.

Se encontraban dos de color caramelo, uno blanco y otros cuatro manchados. Todos jugando entre sí. Pero había uno que estaba lo más alejado posible de ellos. Era negro ónix y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

—Hola gatito —sonrió Lisbeth acariciándole la patita que el minino le extendió.

El gato se acercó más a ella y le contestó con un "Miau".

Lisbeth no solía ser dulce. ¡Pero ese gatito se traía algo!

Uno de los gatitos intentó acercarse a Lisbeth, pero el gato negro se dio la vuelta hacia su compañero y le gruñó, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. El gatito huyó y Lisbeth bufó.

—Eres muy territorial, ¿cierto?

"Miau"

Lisbeth ensanchó su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta hacia su madre.

— ¡Quiero este gato!

—Mejor elección hija —contestó su madre sonriéndole y acariciando su largo cabello negro.

El empleado sacó el gato de la jaula y el animal saltó a los brazos de Lisbeth. Ella acarició el suave pelaje y el gato ronroneó.

—Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué precio tiene la serpiente?

El empleado frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Serpiente? ¿Además de extraña, loca?

Lisbeth lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando el empleado dio un paso para retirarse, Lisbeth le puso el pie e hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo, tumbando unas jaulas vacías.

—Yo seré extraña pero tengo un equilibrio excelente —masculló Lisbeth pasando sobre él con el gato en sus brazos.

El gato ronroneó, o por lo menos un sonido parecido a eso. Lisbeth se sentó en el suelo y observó fijamente los ojos de su mascota.

—Tengo que ponerte un nombre. Hmmm…

Tyra se acercó a su hermana con el perro adolescente en brazos y le brillaron los ojos al ver el gatito que sostenía su hermana. Lisbeth se levantó de mala gana.

—Sí que somos polos opuestos, hermana. Yo elijo un Golden y tú un gato.

Lisbeth sonrió a medias y el gatito intentó rasguñar a Tyra, pero las uñas del animal se enredaron en el cabello de la rubia. El gato gruñó y haló la pata con fuerza halándole un par de pelos.

— ¡Ay! —chilló Tyra y Lisbeth hizo una mueca pero al ver el enredo de cabello de Tyra, soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

El Golden le ladró al gato pero este le gruñó e intentó rasguñar un poco, pero la amenaza fue suficiente como para que el perro se quedara tranquilo, temiéndole al minino.

— ¡Controla a tu gato Lisbeth! —gimió la enredada Tyra,

Lisbeth solo siguió riéndose y la madre de ambas contuvo el aliento al ver que el gato de Lisbeth tenía uno que otro pelo amarillo en las patas.

— ¡Lisbeth!

— ¡Ya mamá! Dile a nuestro padre que pague por ellos y vámonos —Lisbeth dejó de reírse abruptamente.

Tyra y Fara se retiraron. Lisbeth le sonrió de nuevo a su gato.

—Sí que eres travieso, gatito. ¡Ya sé! Te llamarás Misch. Llamarte "Mischief" me parece un gasto de saliva innecesario. Sí, Misch será tu nombre.

"Miau"

Lisbeth corrió a la limosina, dejó al gato en el asiento y ella salió del auto de nuevo.

— ¡Mamá! Recuerda comprarle comida, arena y todo lo que necesite Misch.

— ¿Misch? ¿Le has puesto ese nombre?

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Lisbeth alzando las cejas.

—No, hija. Solo me llama la atención.

Cuando al fin terminaron, volvieron a la mansión y Otto dejó su celular por unos minutos.

—Tyra, por favor, organiza una fiesta de las grandes para esta noche. Tendremos a un invitado especial.

— ¡Genial! ¿Quién es ese invitado especial?

— ¡Que pregunta hija! El Sr. Laufeyson, por supuesto.

Lisbeth alzó las cejas y a Tyra le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Grandioso! ¡La fiesta será de antifaces! ¿Te gusta la idea, padre?

—Sí, hija. Está muy bien. Solo que sea para esta noche. Debemos darle una buena impresión al Sr. Laufeyson.

— ¿Quién demonios es el "Sr. Laufeyson"? —preguntó Lisbeth haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Con la mano izquierda sostenía a Misch.

—Es el mayor empresario del año, hija. Nadie sabe de dónde viene. Unos dicen que de un país europeo, por su acento. Tampoco se sabe su nombre, solo se hace llamar "Sr. Laufeyson". Pero tiene mucha influencia y ha logrado su título con facilidad y rapidez.

—Ah, claro. Otro hombre igual que todos tus clientes: interesados en tu dinero —gruñó Lisbeth.

—Hija, no te pongas así…

— ¡Es que a ti no te importa! ¡Es lo que más me enfurece! —gritó e intentó controlarse para no lastimar a Misch. Esa vez no pudo controlar su expresión y mucho menos su voz.

Lisbeth se dio la vuelta pero su hermana posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lisbeth.

— ¡Espera hermana!

La aludida se detuvo y encaró a Tyra.

—No te enfades, es algo que ni yo puedo hacer que él recapacite —Lisbeth la fulminó con la mirada —. En fin. Te encargaré un vestido. ¿De qué color lo quieres?

—Qué pregunta Tyra…

— ¡Oh sí! Negro y verde.

—Bien hecho, hermana —sonrió secamente, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación.

Ya en la habitación estaban las cosas de Misch y Lisbeth se dispuso a colocar el cajón de arena en una esquina de la habitación.

—Espero que te guste. Este será tu hogar —suspiró Lisbeth acariciando a Misch.

El gato ronroneó y le lamió la mejilla a la chica.

—Eres tierno y travieso. Eres perfecto, Misch.

"Miau"

Desde la habitación se escuchaban las órdenes de Tyra. Lisbeth jugó un largo rato con Misch hasta que vio la hora y se dio un baño. Al salir, Tyra la esperaba sentada en el mueble.

—Tu vestido, hermana.

—Gracias —masculló.

Acarició a Misch y el gato le gruñó un poco a Tyra.

—Creo que no le caigo bien…

—Entonces no te le acerques —suspiró brindándole una sonrisa seca.

—Pero no es solo conmigo. También con nuestra madre y padre, con ellos en un grado menor, pero… Es por eso que es mejor que dejes al gato aquí.

— ¿Tu estarás con tu Golden?

—Claro —bufó Tyra en respuesta.

—Entonces un severo "NO" —gruñó Lisbeth.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre se tienen que hacer las cosas a tu modo —no era pregunta.

— ¡Bien! Dejaré a mi Golden en la habitación también.

—Ya nos entendemos, hermana —volvió a sonreír secamente.

—Ahora vístete. El Sr. Laufeyson llegará en 45 minutos.

—De acuerdo. ¡Fuera!

Tyra le sonrió y salió de allí.

—No te quieren, Misch —susurró.

El gato se limitó a observar y ella se encogió de hombros. Lisbeth se quitó la bata de baño, quedando en ropa interior. Sacó el vestido del protector y sonrió maravillada. Como pudo, se puso el vestido que perfectamente se amoldó a su resaltante cintura y finalmente le ganó a la cremallera del vestido. Se colocó unos tacones negros y verdes bajos.

Se maquilló con los mismos colores del vestido y resopló. No le importó que el color quedara muy fuerte, solo sutil.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo voy?

"Miau"

Lisbeth sacudió la cabeza y se alisó el cabello. Se colocó un broche de esmeraldas con ónix, del mismo color de Misch.

— ¿Ya estoy mejor? ¿No haré el ridículo?

El gatito se acercó a ella y ronroneó cruzando las piernas de Lisbeth.

—Espero que sea una buena contestación y no un acto de compasión…

Lo cargó, luego lo acarició por última vez antes de ponerlo en la camita y le sonrió.

—Deséame suerte, Misch.

"Miau"

—Ese es mi gato. Ahora quédate aquí. Regresaré en unas horas.

"Miau"

Se dio la vuelta y colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Solo recuerda no llamar la atención. Siempre funciona —se dijo para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta, cruzó el pasillo lentamente y se acercó al comienzo de las escaleras de caracol.


	2. Un Tango para Empezar

_¡Muy bien! Aquí está el link del supuesto "tango" __www. youtube. com/ watch?v= zX0gDdZFiJ4__ (unan y podrán verlo :D) Y pues, más adelante se imaginarán al caballero al estilo excéntrico de nuestro amado… ya saben xD_

**II: Un Tango para empezar**

Lisbeth bajó las escaleras sin prisa. No observaba a las personas, solo los escalones que bajaba para no tropezar. Respiró hondo y en el último escalón, se atrevió a alzar la mirada y no reconoció a nadie por los antifaces.

— ¡Lisbeth! ¡Tu antifaz! —exclamó Tyra acercándose.

—Gracias —agradeció entre dientes.

Tyra le colocó el antifaz y le sonrió.

—Te queda precioso.

—Eso significa todo lo contrario —bromeó Lisbeth, haciendo una media sonrisa.

—Ahora tú colócame el mío —dijo entre risas Tyra.

Lisbeth alzó las cejas y Tyra puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor.

Lisbeth tomó de mala gana el antifaz de la mano de su hermana, se lo colocó pero tensó más la cinta y Tyra se quejó.

—Así no se te soltará en toda la fiesta —sonrió esta vez con ganas y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Lisbeth se acercó a la mesa más alejada, oscura y cerca de la ventana para no estar cerca de la influencia negativa de Seth y sus fieles seguidoras. La pobre ya no soportaba tanta degradación, solo porque Lisbeth gozaba de una que otra travesura. Además, la criticaban por su preferencia de colores. _¿Todos tienen libertad de decisión y elección? ¡SÍ!_ Se repetía a si misma continuamente, hasta que lograba creérselo.

Lisbeth notó que varias personas rodearon a un hombre que había llegado. No le dieron la oportunidad de visualizarlo.

—Todos los osos corren a un mismo panal… —masculló. Tomó un palillo rojo y empezó a romperlo en trocitos.

El tiempo transcurrió, pero Lisbeth ya había destrozado todo los palillos de colores. La distracción se había acabado. Solo sobrevivió un palillo verde oscuro que estaba entre el montón.

La música estaba aburrida, pero una cantante apareció y anunció que pondría a la gente a bailar con un sensual tango, por así decirlo.

Alguien carraspeó la garganta y Lisbeth alzó la vista bruscamente.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Lisbeth se petrificó al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre alto, delgado, que sonreía encantadoramente y sus intensos ojos verdes le brillaban excitantemente. Era lo único que podía detallar de su rostro, ya que tenía puesto un estrafalario antifaz. Aunque no tenía comparación con el traje que llevaba puesto…

—Claro —respondió después de hacer su análisis.

El caballero extendió su mano, Lisbeth lo tomó, la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo al área de baile que Tyra había preparado para la ocasión.

—No suelo bailar. Discúlpeme si llego a caer en la torpeza —musitó Lisbeth.

—Yo antes era pésimo, pero aprendí por… ¿Conveniencia? Tal vez esa sea la palabra adecuada. Pero hoy, aprenderás a bailar —contestó con esa voz seductora que había llamado tanto la atención de Lisbeth la primera vez que la escuchó.

El tango que acababa de comenzar era lento y sensual, como la cantante había anunciado. Así que el caballero actuó como tal.

Lisbeth no dejaba de observar sus pies, midiendo sus pasos para no hacer una tontería y quedar en ridículo.

—No, cariño. Mírame —susurró con el mismo tono.

Y como si hubiese sido una orden, Lisbeth lo miró a los ojos para fijarlos allí.

—En el tango hay que ser lentos, pero también hay que dejar en claro la atracción que existe.

Inclinó a Lisbeth hacia atrás, recorriendo su mano desde la espalda hasta la cintura, mientras él rozaba con su nariz la mandíbula de la chica; luego, besó su barbilla para repentinamente erguirla de nuevo.

—Punto aclarado —jadeó Lisbeth.

El caballero de rió a carcajadas y tomó la pierna de Lisbeth para cruzarla en su espalda. Sin dejar de rozar con lentitud.

A Lisbeth le dio un escalofrío y el caballero le sonrió. Lisbeth colocó sus manos en su rostro, casi con fiereza ya que se estaba empezando a dejar dominar, y le sonrió.

—Usted no es latino. Pero sabe mucho de tango.

—En corto tiempo he visitado muchos lugares. Incluyendo Argentina.

Lisbeth asintió. El caballero hizo que Lisbeth posara su pierna en el suelo otra vez y le dio vuelta tres veces, para de nuevo inclinarla. Esa vez, rozó su nariz desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos, la irguió otra vez y la canción culminó justo en ese momento, en el que Lisbeth y el caballero estaban tan cerca que sentían sus aceleradas respiraciones.

Los aplausos se hicieron notar rápidamente y Lisbeth gruñó al sentir que se estaba ruborizando.

—Lección aprendida —dijo sonriendo Lisbeth cuando él le besó la mejilla.

—Ahora me gustaría saber su nombre —preguntó el caballero, posando su mano en el cuello de Lisbeth.

—Lisbeth. Solo Lisbeth —a ella no le gustaba dar su apellido.

Prefería que las personas no supieran de qué familia era para no llamar a las gaviotas…

Él asintió y Lisbeth hizo un gesto gracioso, alzando las cejas y causándole risa a su pareja.

— ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Se rió entre dientes esa vez, la abrazó y acercó sus labios al oído de Lisbeth.

—Querida. No arruines el momento.

— ¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros y la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Podemos charlar en otro sitio?

—Seguro —aceptó sonriendo.

Lisbeth observó que el caballero tenía un bastón dorado con un accesorio azul en la punta. _¿De dónde sacó eso? _Se preguntó Lisbeth, tratando de recordar si en el baile ella vio que su acompañante tenía el no ortodoxo bastón.

El caballero le sonrió pícaramente al notar que ella observaba su bastón. Salieron del área de baile pero se cruzaron con Otto y Fara.

— ¡Oh! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! Bonito baile que hizo con mi hija.

—Disculpe si mi huída le ofendió. Es que, además de escapar de todas las personas que tenían varias preguntas, quise conocer a Lisbeth.

La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par y Otto carraspeó la garganta.

—Lisbeth, hija. Te presento al Sr. Laufeyson.

Como si la hubiesen electrocutado, Lisbeth soltó en ese instante al Sr. Laufeyson y éste se petrificó por la repentina reacción de su compañera.

— ¿Eres el Sr. Laufeyson? ¿El aclamado de la noche?

—Por eso no quería que arruinaras el momento… —contestó, entre gruñendo y susurrando. Rabia y pena.

— ¡Lisbeth! —exclamó Fara.

—Lo siento. Necesito tomar aire. Me largo.

Les dio la espalda a sus padres y corrió hacia el jardín de su mansión. Se apoyó de una baranda y respiró hondo varias veces.

—Siento incomodarte.

Lisbeth dio un brinco y encaró al Sr. Laufeyson que la miraba apenado.

—Ya son dos veces que lo haces en solo cinco minutos —jadeó.

—Entonces me voy, no te molestaré más.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

— ¡Oye espera! —exclamó Lisbeth haciendo una mueca.

El Sr. Laufeyson se detuvo y Lisbeth suspiró acariciándose la sien.

—Lo siento. No es tu culpa. No debí tratarte de esa forma —se disculpó. El Sr. Laufeyson no movió ni un músculo — ¿Te puedes quedar?

El Sr. Laufeyson la encaró con una sonrisa tierna. Se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó a Lisbeth por el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Lisbeth inhaló lentamente. El Sr. Laufeyson bajó su mano sin dejar de rozar su piel hasta posarla en la cintura de la chica.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si sabía que yo soy la hija de Otto… ¿Por qué aparentó no saber quién soy?

—Lo mejor que un lobo puede hacer es disfrazarse de oveja, ¿cierto? Además, supuse que era una buena idea un tango para empezar, ¿no crees?

Lisbeth lo observó boquiabierta y él se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Siempre consigue sus objetivos así?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —gruñó apretando su cintura. Lisbeth se quejó y él la soltó —. Lo siento —musitó.

—Está bien. No importa. Suelo hartar a la gente con facilidad. Porque no me… entienden…

—No nos comprenden… —susurró. Lisbeth no sabía si fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo —sacudió la cabeza y le dio un vistazo a la mansión.

—Quiere entrar —no fue pregunta.

—Creo que no te gusta estar cerca de ciertas personas.

—El estar en esa mesa tan lejana de la raza humana fue muy obvio, ¿no?

—Absolutamente —sonrió.

Lisbeth bajó la mirada y el Sr. Laufeyson la acercó más hacia él. Lisbeth cruzó los brazos en la espalda del Sr. Laufeyson.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? Sé que le incomodan mis preguntas pero necesito respuestas… Suena grosero pero… ¡Maldición!

El Sr. Laufeyson se rió a carcajadas, que a Lisbeth le pareció entre macabra y divertida.

—Todo a su tiempo, querida Lisbeth —le pellizcó las mejillas, tal vez con demasiada fuerza —. Aunque no pensaba responderte por ahora, tu hermana Tyra viene con intensiones de interrumpirnos.

Y como profecía dictada, se cumplió.

— ¡Sr. Laufeyson! ¡Lisbeth!

Él se dio la vuelta y encaró a la rubia de ojos azules, de no muy buena manera.

— ¿Sí Tyra? —Lisbeth logró notar en el tono de voz del Sr. Laufeyson un poco de molestia.

— ¿Podrían entrar? Espero que les guste la fiesta, aunque a lo mejor mi hermana en cierta manera le influyó para…

— ¿Sabes Tyra? Cierra la boca y diremos "amén" a lo que digas, no necesitas explicar nada.

Tyra bajó la mirada, el Sr. Laufeyson observó a Lisbeth con las cejas alzadas y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Síganme —siseó Tyra dándose la vuelta.

El Sr. Laufeyson tomó a Lisbeth por la cintura y con sus fríos labios le besó la frente.

—Me gustaría verte un día sin ese antifaz —susurró el Sr. Laufeyson mientras caminaba en dirección a la mansión.

—Entonces ven aquí más seguido y verás que no suelo usar esta estupidez —contestó Lisbeth señalando su antifaz.

—Prometo que lo haré.

—A mí también me gustaría observar un poco mejor tu rostro —murmuró observando de reojo a su acompañante.

El Sr. Laufeyson se limitó a reírse. Llegaron a la mansión y se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa en que estaba Lisbeth minutos atrás.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? —preguntó el Sr. Laufeyson agarrando con sus blancos y delgados dedos los pedazos de los palillos de colores.

—Sí. No tenía nada que hacer —musitó. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se sonrojó de nuevo ya que el Sr. Laufeyson la miraba fijamente.

—Te irrita estar cerca de tanta gente. En definitiva.

—Sobre todo gente como esa —dijo mirando a su alrededor —. Gente que están aquí por interés monetario.

—Yo a todo tipo de gente. Estoy con ellos por un interés muy diferente, no el que tú crees.

—Entonces, ¿cuál?

El Sr. Laufeyson solo sonrió y Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco. Él le lanzó los pedazos de los palillos en el pecho a Lisbeth y ella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Quieres jugar? Yo sé hacerlo muy bien —sonrió Lisbeth. Recogió varios trozos y se los lanzó.

Y así empezó la pequeña batalla.

— ¡Vaya! —pero su diversión fue interrumpida por alguien —. Lisbeth aprendiendo a ser divertida. ¡Maravilloso!

—Cállate y lárgate, Seth —masculló Lisbeth, haciendo puño las manos.

— ¿Algún problema? —gruñó el Sr. Laufeyson, encarando a Seth y a sus seguidoras.

—Ehm… no. Nos vemos Lisbeth.

Ella desvió la mirada hasta que Seth y sus chicas se largaron. El Sr. Laufeyson posó su mano sobre el puño de Lisbeth y lo acarició.

—No te dejes intimidar.

—No me intimida. Solo controlo mi ira para no cometer una locura.

— ¿Qué clase de locura harías? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es mejor que no te lo diga. Soy de ejemplo para muchos niños —se rió.

El Sr. Laufeyson frunció el ceño y sus dientes relucieron en la pequeña oscuridad al sonreír.

— ¿Ejemplo? ¿Niños?

Lisbeth hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Mis padres no lo saben. Pero tengo una pequeña fundación para niños huérfanos. Me gustan los niños y me siento bien ayudándolos. Se les fomenta la paz y la hermandad, para que no asesinen, roben o violen…

—Es un… amable gesto. Pero, ¿cómo tus padres no saben que tienes una fundación si usas su dinero? Eso supongo, claro.

Lisbeth sonrió y el Sr. Laufeyson la miró expectante.

—Podría decirse que es una travesura para una buena causa.

— ¿Toma el dinero a escondidas? —alzó una ceja al preguntar.

—No… Me creé un nombre; una nueva identidad de gran estabilidad económica. Claro está que al principio todo fue hackeado de un banco para que aparentara tener una gran suma de dinero como para atraer el bolsillo de mi padre. Y pues, el financia ahora la fundación. Pero no soy tonta, una amiga se hace pasar por "mí". Pero en la fundación, solo estoy yo.

— ¿Solo eso bastó como para que tu padre accediera a financiar tu fundación? —aún había sarcasmo en su voz.

—Como quitarle una chupeta a un bebé… de unos cuantos años. Le agrada tanto "Isabella LeRouch" que ya ha comprado dos edificios más para la fundación.

— ¿Tu amiga hace algo más para que él haga todo eso?

—De verdad que no lo sé —se encogió de hombros —. Lo único que sé es que lo que sobra, lo estoy invirtiendo en un proyecto con un gran futurista.

—Sabía que había algo oscuro en todo esto —se rió.

—No lo veas de ese modo. Es algo bueno.

—Y, ¿de qué futurista hablas?

—Hablo de Tony Stark. Lo más seguro es que ya lo conozcas.

El Sr. Laufeyson entornó los ojos y tensó la mano sobre la de Lisbeth. Ella frunció el ceño y tan rápido como él se enfureció, logró calmarse.

—Mis disculpas, Lisbeth. Ehm… tengo que irme —terminando de hablar y se levantó con rapidez.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lisbeth dos segundos después, levantándose.

—Lo que tenía que hacer hoy ya está hecho y… es tarde.

Lisbeth observó la hora y asintió lentamente.

— ¿Te veré pronto? —Lisbeth dudó en hacer la pregunta, pero temía que jamás supiese la respuesta.

—Más rápido de lo que te imaginas —la sonrisa del Sr. Laufeyson la deslumbró nuevamente.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a la salida?

—No había notado hasta ahora que habíamos dejado a un lado lo refinado. Me encanta nuestro grado de confianza.

—Disculpe Sr. Laufeyson —se disculpó pensando que lo que había dicho era con sarcasmo.

— ¡Vamos Lisbeth! Todo va muy bien —le guiñó el ojo.

Caminaron hasta el porche y el Sr. Laufeyson besó la mano de Lisbeth.

—Nos vemos pronto, Lisbeth.

—Eso espero, Sr. Laufeyson.

Le sonrió a la chica y caminó con tranquilidad. Ella suspiró y lo observó marcharse sonriendo. Luego su mente aterrizó al planeta Tierra de nuevo y entró a la mansión, para esconderse en la oscuridad y recordar todo lo que habló y cada sonrisa y mirada de aquel misterioso hombre. El Sr. Laufeyson.

Jamás olvidaría ese apellido a partir de entonces.


	3. La Compasión de un Ángel con Cuernos

_¡Bien, bien! Para que no digan que he dejado los otros fics de Loki… (Valdemar) XD Mentira mi amiga querida. ¡Espero les guste!_

**III. La Compasión de un ángel con cuernos.**

Lisbeth se dispuso a recordar todo lo que habló con el Sr. Laufeyson. Dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando "rosa" y decidió distraer su mente con algo más. Por ejemplo, Misch.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Lisbeth conoció al Sr. Laufeyson. Y ella escuchaba las conversaciones de su padre con más atención de lo habitual, ansiando escuchar de su boca algo como "Tendremos una cena con el Sr. Laufeyson" o "Saldremos con el Sr. Laufeyson" lo que sea que tuviese que ver con él, haría que la ilusionada Lisbeth estuviese infinitamente feliz.

Fue ese día, más bien atardecer, en el que la paciencia de Lisbeth dio frutos.

La familia estaba sentada en la mesa, cenando. Tyra estaba contando una historia de lo más ridícula para Lisbeth, así que no prestaba atención, solo comía en silencio y le daba uno que otro vegetal a Misch.

—Hija, realmente estás ilusionada con ese muchacho —dijo Fara sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Yo sola? ¿Qué me dices de mi hermana con el Sr. Laufeyson?

Lisbeth observó a Tyra de mala manera y Misch maulló con la piel erizada.

— ¿El Sr. Laufeyson? ¿De verdad, Lisbeth? —preguntó Otto.

—Solo nos llevamos bien —se excusó Lisbeth —. Tyra está suponiendo cosas erradas.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenías que verte el día de la fiesta! Jamás había visto tus ojos brillar con tanta intensidad aquel día. ¡Te enamoraste Lisbeth!

— ¡No seas ridícula Tyra! —gruñó Lisbeth dándole un puño a la mesa.

—Pues te tengo buenas noticias, Lis. El Sr. Laufeyson vendrá mañana.

Lisbeth olvidó por qué estaba molesta y observó a su padre con los labios entreabiertos.

— ¡Que buena oportunidad de demostrar mi teoría! —exclamó Tyra aplaudiendo.

Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a comer de nuevo.

Y en ese momento, Lisbeth no sabía si sentirse feliz porque vería al Sr. Laufeyson de nuevo o angustiarse por la mirada analítica que su hermana le brindaría.

—Tal vez te pida matrimonio.

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó Lisbeth levantándose del asiento.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Lisbeth. Él te miraba de una manera especial.

— ¿Sabes Tyra? Es justo por eso que siempre andas con el corazón roto. Por estar viendo amor donde no lo hay.

Lisbeth se dio la vuelta y Tyra gruñó.

— ¡No me des la espalda!

Lisbeth se convulsionó un poco y encaró a Tyra fulminándola con la mirada. Cuando se dispuso a acercarse hacia su hermana para darle un buen golpe por tonta, su padre se acercó a ella por detrás y la alzó sin dificultad.

— ¡Déjame padre! —exclamó dando patadas.

Misch arañó la pierna de Otto y Lisbeth aprovechó ese instante para zafarse y caer al suelo acuclillada. Tyra se levantó y huyó hacia la cocina. Lisbeth la siguió corriendo ágilmente y Misch siguiéndola.

— ¡Te lo dije con cariño esta vez! —exclamó Tyra mientras corría.

—Con delicadeza o no. Tú no eres nadie para que yo te brinde mi infinito respeto. ¡Zorra!

Lisbeth se sintió extraña al decir eso. Fue un impulso. Como si alguien la hubiese obligado a decir eso.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de Tyra, Lisbeth le haló del cabello y cayó al suelo. La rubia se quejó y Lisbeth se rió entre dientes.

—Perdóname hermana —jadeó Tyra.

Lisbeth suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no me hagas perder los estribos de nuevo.

—Lo prometo —gimió acariciándose la cabeza.

Lisbeth le extendió la mano para ayudarla y Tyra la aceptó.

—Después de todo es un juego, ¿no?

—Sí… Pero realmente me sacaste de quicio. No lo hagas de nuevo. Y no digas estupideces.

— ¡Prometido!

Cuando Lisbeth ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, la rubia se quejó ya que le dolía el tobillo.

—Creo que me lo doblé. Me doy cuenta ahora —dijo Tyra al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Lisbeth. Pero lo dijo justo cuando Fara y Otto las alcanzaron.

— ¡Lisbeth! —exclamaron ambos.

La aludida los observó confundida y Fara alejó a Tyra de los brazos de Lisbeth.

— ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¿Qué no mides lo que haces?

—Al principio era en serio pero después fue un juego, mamá. ¿Cierto, Lis? —intervino Tyra pero Otto la miró seriamente y ella hizo silencio. Lisbeth ni siquiera pudo asentir en respuesta.

—Pareces un monstruo, Lisbeth. Un león persiguiendo a su presa, ¡Por Dios es tu hermana! ¡Controla tu maldito carácter!

Lisbeth se petrificó y observó a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero luego apretó la mandíbula y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien. Este monstruo deja en paz a esta mierda de familia —gruñó.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta las escaleras.

— ¡Lisbeth! —exclamó su hermana, acercándose a ella dando saltos con su pierna buena.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Tyra! —gritó Lisbeth aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, tomó una maleta grande y metió la ropa que agarró de su closet al azar. En un bolso un poco más pequeño, metió las cosas de Misch. En la maleta estaba su laptop, unos documentos e incluido su pasaporte.

—Vamos, Misch. Ya nadie nos quiere aquí —le dijo a Misch quien le maulló cariñosamente y luego ronroneó.

Bajó como pudo con sus cosas y con Misch por las escaleras. Pero nadie la esperaba para intentar detenerla. Ni siquiera Tyra.

Lisbeth caminó decidida aún hasta la puerta y de repente su hermana apareció con el tobillo vendado y dando saltos.

— ¡No te vayas, Lis!

—Tyra. Realmente he soportado mucho. Tú eres la favorita. Tú debes quedarte con lo mejor. Yo tengo con qué defenderme. Tengo mi pasaporte en mano así que tal vez me vaya del país. Quizá un país latino, no sé…

— ¡No dejaré que te vayas a Dios sabe dónde! ¡Eres mi hermana!

Lisbeth observó a Tyra en ese instante y bufó al detallarla.

— ¿Y si no lo somos? —preguntó Lisbeth. Tyra la observó aterrada y confundida.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

— ¡MÍRAME! —exclamó llorando finalmente —. ¿Qué no ves que soy totalmente diferente a ti? Tú eres rubia, con ojos azules al igual que Otto y Fara. Yo soy pelinegra con ojos verdes y piel excesivamente pálida. No puedo ser tu hermana… ellos no pueden ser mis padres. Ahora es que lo estoy viendo. ¿POR QUÉ FUÍ TAN CIEGA?

Lisbeth salió de la casa, tratando de no escuchar las suplicas de Tyra.

Caminó cuesta abajo por la montaña, donde quedaba aquella mansión de locos, con todo ese peso. Misch observaba atento a Lisbeth.

Finalmente, y para alivio de Lisbeth, llegó a la calle. Todos la observaban extraño, pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento ser el centro de atención. Caminó hasta una esquina y llamó a un taxi para que la llevase a un hotel.

Cuando llegó, no había vacantes para ella, pero le indicaron que la sucursal del hotel quedaba a pocas manzanas de allí si atravesaba el Central Park. Por supuesto, que eso hizo que Lisbeth perdiese los estribos, pero se guardó el odio un poco y salió del hotel refunfuñando barbaridades.

Ya era de noche. Ya que mientras recogía sus cosas y caminaba para llegar a New York, en cierta forma, le había hecho perder tiempo y el sol ya no podía iluminar su sendero a seguir.

Y el Central Park era bastante oscuro y tenebroso a esa hora. Misch saltó de los brazos de Lisbeth y se escabulló por un arbusto.

— ¡Hey Misch! ¡No te vayas!

Lisbeth soltó sus cosas e intentó buscar al gato, pero no había ni el menor rastro del minino.

Decepcionada, Lisbeth regresó hasta donde estaban sus cosas y caminó hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de personas que estaban cerca del zoológico del Central Park.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lisbeth a una señora.

—Es una especie de concierto. Pero somos si acaso 50 personas.

Lisbeth asintió y se dispuso a escuchar a la banda para tratar de olvidarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Pero de pronto la banda dejó de tocar ya que un estruendo horroroso provino de donde estaban. El suelo empezó a temblar un poco a causa de aquel sonido. Lisbeth no pudo mantenerse de pie por el peso que tenía encima y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Arrodíllense ante mí, débiles mortales! ¡O corran para ir directo a su muerte!

Lisbeth se aterró al ver cientos de luces azules impactar sobre los árboles, puestos de comida, bancos, personas… pero la gente simplemente corrió y solo unos pocos se arrodillaron. Pero las personas que no lograron huir, fueron detenidas ante una persona de ropa extraña, básicamente cuero y metal, además de un casco dorado con enormes cuernos. Sostenía una lanza bastante extraña, donde la punta tenía forma de garfio, solo que era un poco más gruesa. Más bien era como de una tenaza de cangrejo.

Pero lo que asustó más a Lisbeth no fue eso, sino que el personaje se multiplicaba y asechaba a cada persona que intentaba escapar. Les apuntaba con su lanza y hacía que se arrodillasen ante él. Aunque en ningún momento se acercó a ella.

Lisbeth observó a las personas heridas y otras… sin vida, con desesperación y se levantó, haciendo que su suerte acabase.

El victimario notó la insolencia de Lisbeth y no hizo nada. Solamente se le quedó observando, casi con… anhelo.

Lisbeth notó que los dobles de aquel hombre la rodearon y ella solo cerró los ojos.

Escuchó los gritos de las pocas personas que quedaban con vida, y luego un macabro silencio, acompañado de los sollozos de Lisbeth, esperando a la muerte.

Sintió una mano muy fría sobre la de ella y abrió los ojos abruptamente, para observar que aquel hombre la miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué has… hecho esto? —sollozó Lisbeth.

El hombre hizo una mueca, observó su alrededor y se rió.

—Porque es divertido. Además, si se arrodillaban, les perdonaría la vida y… Ehehe… No. Los hubiese matado de todas formas.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito?

El aludido la fulminó con la mirada pero luego el fuego de sus ojos se disminuyó lentamente.

—Dominarlos.

Él intentó acariciar su rostro pero ella casi gritó.

—No me temas. No te haré daño.

—Viendo el panorama, creo que no podré confiar en ti.

Él le sonrió, alzó un poco su lanza y poco a poco su traje cambió; aún era extraño pero con menos metal. Su lanza se convirtió en un cetro y ella contuvo el aliento al ver el cabello un poco largo y negro de ese hombre.

—Me llamo Loki.

—No… tú eres el señor Laufeyson.

Loki torció el gesto y suspiró.

—Soy ambos, tonta.

Ella le dio un empujón y Loki contuvo las ganas de devolvérselo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Eres un…! ¡Argh!

—Lo sé. Realmente no quería que te enteraras de esta forma pero apareciste en el lugar y el momento inoportuno.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con mentirle a mis padres y al mundo con tu apariencia sensual, elegante y decente si en realidad tomas tu forma original y asesinas porque te es divertido?

—Yo creo que en vez de pregunta fue una respuesta, ¿no crees?

—Tienes un extraño nombre…

—Para mí, todos los nombres midgardianos son extraños.

— ¿Midgardianos?

—Vamos, Lisbeth. ¿Crees que soy un humano normal?

—Normal, para nada. Pero si algo raro.

—No soy un humano. Hasta hace poco creí que era un asgardiano, pero no lo soy. Soy algo mucho peor que eso. Un gigante de hielo.

—Eres alto, pero no tanto…

— ¡Ya sé! —bramó dando un zapatazo.

Lisbeth dio un brinco y Loki se calmó respirando hondo.

— ¿Asgardiano? ¿Qué es eso? Me parece familiar, como algo… nórdico.

—Asgard está muy lejos de Midgard, que es este patético planeta. Pero no vine de Asgard, vine de otro lugar…

—Así hayas venido del mismísimo infierno. ¿Para qué viniste?

—Ya te lo dije. Vengo a dominarlos porque todos ustedes son inferiores a mí. Pero, hay alguien muy diferente a todos estos inútiles.

— ¿Y quién es?

Alzó una ceja y le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué rayos soy diferente a los demás? Bueno todos somos diferentes, ¿no?

—En cierta forma… pero tú realmente eres la gota de aceite en un vaso con agua.

—Insisto, ¿por qué?

—Ya hablé demasiado. Nos veremos en tu casa mañana y espero que no digas nada porque realmente no debo matarte. No me conviene.

—Todo es por conveniencia. Maravilloso. Mira mis maletas, ya no vivo allí.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó algo ofendido.

—Porque ya no los tolero. ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes que hacer tus macabros planes con mi papá, yo no estaré ahí.

—Tienes que estar allí. Tu presencia calma mi bestia interna. Mi deseo por matar a… los humanos que se atraviesan en mi camino. Si realmente no te importan, te puedes ir.

Lisbeth lo pensó un instante y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras, Loki.

—Siempre —sonrió maliciosamente.

Lisbeth tomó sus maletas y se dio la vuelta, intentando no mirar a los cadáveres.

—Ehm… ¿Lisbeth?

La aludida lo encaró esperanzada. Loki respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse.

—Realmente te ves mejor sin ese antifaz —sonrió, esa vez de una forma más… dulce.

Lisbeth intentó no entristecerse, así que sonrió un poco.

—No me quejo de tus cuernos. Te hacen ver… sexy.

Loki se rió y ella se alejó de allí.

Ya estaba oscuro, y al parecer no había nadie. O eso pensó Lisbeth al no ver de nuevo a Loki.

Escuchó un ruido que provino de un arbusto y ella se petrificó al ver tres hombres sucios y de un olor espantoso.

—Uhh… Pero que linda está esta —dijo uno que, alguna vez, fue rubio.

—Las maletas no me importan ahora. Porque con ese cuerpito no me servirá lo que lleve allí. Hay que venderlo.

—Hay que tomarla a ella.

Lisbeth simplemente no supo que hacer. Los observó discutir que hacer con ella. Los nervios y el miedo la inmovilizaron.

Uno de los hombres le sujetó el brazo con fuerza y ella se quejó.

— ¡Suéltame! —chilló dándole una patada en la entrepierna —. ¡Auxilio!

Una luz brillante apareció, cegándola un poco. Cuando recuperó la vista logró ver a… un ángel con cuernos, que luchaba con los hombres que intentaron hacerle daño. Con un arma filosa los asesinó fácilmente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Lisbeth no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Loki le batuqueó el hombro y ella dio un brinco.

—Podrías ser un poco más delicado —se quejó, acariciándose el hombro.

— ¿Acaso tienes problemas? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

—Yo… me dejé dominar por el miedo y los nervios…

— ¡Maldición! Tendré que enseñarte más de lo que creía.

— ¿Qué?

—Después te lo diré. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa, porque por lo visto, eres tan indefensa que no puedes estar sola ni dos minutos…

Loki le tomó la mano con demasiada fuerza y ella gimió de dolor. Aún así, se dejó guiar un par de metros.

—Espera un momento… —dijo Lisbeth empezándose a sonrojar de rabia. Loki no la escuchó —. ¡Que esperes te dije Loki! —exclamó batuqueándole el brazo.

El aludido se detuvo y la miró con ojos asesinos. La fuerza de Lisbeth se vio quebrada por un momento, pero luego se puso seria de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? Te había dejado varios metros atrás… ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—Mmmm… Sí. Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y lo que quería era seguirte.

— ¿Por qué?

Loki abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró fulminándola con la mirada.

—Eso no importa. Ahora, sigue caminando y procura no tropezarte con una roca.

Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco y Loki la haló.

—Ehm… ¿Loki?

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—Creo que sería mejor el que usaras otra vestimenta…

Loki se miró, suspiró fastidiado y se cambió de ropa para una más… midgardiana.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Si, no? Al carajo, camina.

— ¿De donde sacaste esa palabrota…?

—Solo camina, Lisbeth. Y cállate.

La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada y caminó de mala gana todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa y si decir nada más.

Al llegar a la mansión, Loki se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella.

—Estira los brazos —dijo un poco nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya viene tu madre y tú hermana. Solo hazlo.

—Argh… Bien.

Al hacerlo, una luz amarilla y cegadora como la anterior cubrió a Loki y de repente, Misch estaba en los brazos de Lisbeth.

—Eres un idiota —masculló Lisbeth, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Misch maulló y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Lisbeth! —exclamó Fara y Tyra la seguía, caminando con muletas.

—Hey… —dijo con desánimo Lisbeth.

Fara abrazó a su hija después de abrir la reja y Lisbeth no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Sobretodo cuando dijeron que alguien asesinó a cincuenta personas aproximadamente en el Central Park.

Loki ronroneó y acarició a Lisbeth con su juguetona cola.

Lisbeth lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, fue terrible.

—Ahora que estás aquí, estoy calmada. Vamos adentro hija, está haciendo mucho frío.

—Ya estamos en otoño hermana —dijo Tyra sonriente.

—Sí, lo sé.

Tyra tomó la mano de Lisbeth y unos mozos agarraron las maletas de Lisbeth.

En la mansión, Lisbeth fue enseguida a su habitación, pero antes, Tyra la detuvo.

— ¿No quieres comer nada, Lis?

—No. Si me da hambre después, yo misma me prepararé algo. Descuida. Ahora quiero descansar.

—Está bien, hermana. Hasta mañana.

Lisbeth asintió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Misch saltó y al caer, se transformó en Loki.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Me has visto en ropa interior!

—Y vaya que fue una hermosa vista.

Lisbeth le lanzó un cojín y Loki lo destrozó con su cetro.

— ¡Oye! Ese cojín tenía años conmigo. Lo has hecho trizas…

Loki la miró con indiferencia y ella se sentó en su cama.

— ¿Te piensas quedar?

—Sí.

Ella asintió.

—Si eso es lo que harás, procura que no te vean… así —dijo señalándolo.

—Al menos no tengo el casco ni el otro traje. Deja de quejarte.

—Sí, pero este no deja de ser raro.

Loki se encogió de hombros y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Y ni creas que esta vez te permitiré que me veas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Tú me lo impedirás?

— ¡Pues claro que sí!

Loki se acercó a ella, se apoyó de la cama y la miró fijamente, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Veamos que puedes hacer.

Lisbeth tragó fuerte e intentó alejarse de él.

Abrió una maleta y sacó un vestido de dormir negro, demasiado ceñido para la ocasión. Lo intentó esconder pero Loki carraspeó la garganta.

—Ese está perfecto. Póntelo.

— ¿Ahora soy tu esclava?

—Algo así. Compláceme.

Ella observó los brillantes ojos verdes de aquel hermoso hombre y se rindió.

—Eres un sádico, en verdad.

—No sé que sea eso pero, si tú lo dices —dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Lisbeth se rió entre dientes.

—Para ser tan malo, eres un poco inocente.

— ¿Inocente? —preguntó en un gruñido.

Lisbeth se petrificó y Loki respiró hondo.

—El vestido…

—Oh, sí, cierto.

Se quitó la ropa y se empezó a sonrojar por la mirada sensual y dulce que Loki le brindaba.

—Esto es bastante incómodo…

—Dilo por ti misma, para mi esto es fascinante.

—Más que esclava, parezco ratón de laboratorio.

—No pares, colócate el vestido.

Lisbeth gruñó y finalmente obedeció.

— ¿Ya estás satisfecho? —preguntó Lisbeth colocando las manos en su cintura.

—Sí. Bastante —sonrió Loki burlonamente.

—Eres insoportable.

—Pero aún sigues pensando que soy un hermoso ángel que vino para llevarte a mi paraíso.

—No soy tan infantil. Hasta lo del hermoso ángel estaba bien…

—No… Más bien, te sorprende "la compasión de un ángel… con cuernos". Eso fue lo que pensaste cuando te salvé de esos pordioseros, ¿cierto?

Ella no supo contestar. Loki alzó una ceja y Lisbeth se sacudió el cabello.

—Quiero recostarme un poco. ¿Será que me dejarás?

Loki se hizo a un lado y ella se acostó suspirando en su cama.

—La próxima vez me llevo el Audi de papá y así no tendré que caminar tanto.

Loki no hizo comentario alguno, ya que la observaba como antes. Lisbeth enseguida tomó unos cojines y los puso a su alrededor.

—Eres bastante intimidante.

—Eso lo tengo bien en claro, querida Lisbeth. Pero gracias por recordármelo.

—Y egocéntrico…

Loki le sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo hambre. Comeré algo.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró a su indeseado invitado.

—Te quedas aquí.

Loki se rió maliciosamente y ella salió.

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la cocina, así que ella sacó pasta y una salsa napolitana que estaba en la nevera y se dispuso a cocinar.

—Eso es tener hambre.

Lisbeth dio un salto, dejando caer el envase con la salsa, pero Loki tensó la mano y evitó que cayera en el suelo y se derramara, o aún peor, que los vidrios lastimaran a Lisbeth.

—Eso es tener talento —jadeó.

—Sé más cuidadosa, Lisbeth.

— ¿No te dije que te quedaras?

—Yo hago lo que quiero —amenazó.

Lisbeth dejó de mirarlo e intentó cocinar tranquila.

Al terminar, se sentó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina y se dispuso a comer.

—Ehm… ¿No quieres un poco?

—No. Eso parece tentáculos…

Lisbeth se rió a carcajadas, pero luego dejó de hacerlo al recordar de que alguien podía escucharla.

—Te pueden ver. Es mejor que te conviertes en… gato.

—No quiero hacerlo. Además, tus padres duermen al igual que tu chillona hermana.

—Es un alivio.

Lisbeth probó otro poco de pasta y un espagueti se quedó colgando en su labio.

Loki estiró sus largos y finos dedos hasta el labio de Lisbeth y jugó con el espagueti.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Te ves ridículamente tierna.

Lisbeth se encogió de hombros y Loki le quitó el espagueti.

Cuando ella terminó, lavó el plato y las ollas para luego caminar hasta las escaleras.

—Argh… ¡Qué lenta eres! —masculló Loki.

Cargó a Lisbeth sin previo aviso y ella contuvo un grito.

Él subió con gran rapidez y destreza las escaleras, abrió la puerta, al entrar la cerró y la dejó en la cama, no precisamente con delicadeza.

Lisbeth no le dijo nada. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

Sacó su edredón y se cubrió el cuerpo como una momia por el frío que estaba haciendo. La ventana estaba cerrada.

— ¡Maldito frío me tiene loca! —exclamó titiritando.

Repentinamente, sintió unas manos rodearle el cuerpo, y luego una respiración un poco fría en su nuca.

—Eres frío pero no tanto —Lisbeth se refirió a dos cosas. Y Loki lo entendió bien.

—Duérmete ya.

Lisbeth intentó dormirse, pero la respiración de Loki no la dejaba estar relajada. Aunque ya estaba un poco más caliente.

De repente escuchó un arrullo tierno, pero con voz grave. Que le transportó a un mundo bastante extraño, donde solo veía a un niño de negros cabellos y piel como la nieve jugar con una piedra y con una lágrima en su tierna mejilla.


	4. Sueños y una Incómoda Cita

_Para que no se pierdan, aviso que empezará en primera persona, narrado por Lisbeth (Es su sueño, ¿no? XD) En fin, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Por cierto, tal vez esté poniendo a un Loki bastante confianzudo, pero es que el pobre tendrá ciertos planes en Stuttgart… ¡Después verán de que hablo!_

_Y discúlpenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que como aún no comienzan las clases en mi país por las elecciones presidenciales, me han mandado tarea por correo y estuve algo ocupada. Incluso aún me falta más tarea por culminar… Aunque solo tengo que transcribir, porque por las noches, escribo los capítulos en un cuaderno =)_

_El vestido de Lisbeth será algo así: __ www. /articulos/ vestidos-de-fiesta-2011/fotos/ 18762_

_El de Tyra algo como esto:_ _ / vestidos-floreados-de-moda-juvenil/ vestidos-floreados-de-moda-juvenil-3/__ El del medio =)_

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**IV. Sueños y una Incómoda Cita.**

¡Pero que hermoso era todo eso! La cascada fluía con fuerza… o el mar. ¡Era enorme! Y el sol… ¿Eso era el sol? Como sea, la cuestión es que brillaba con intensidad, con demasiada diría yo ya que casi me cegaba. Las estructuras que rodeaban ese paisaje eran bastante extrañas pero me gustaban. A unos metros estaba el mar y un puente… ¿Arcoíris? ¿Era un arcoíris? Uff, me recordaba al desquiciante y gracioso Nyan Cat. Solo faltaba el gato y la incesante y chillona música.

¡Un palacio! Hecho de oro. Muy, muy grande, desde el ángulo donde lo veía.

Un niño pasó a mi lado, pateando la grama. Estaba molesto. Eso era más que obvio.

Era muy hermoso. Era como Blancanieves, aunque claro está, de niña no tenía nada. Su piel tan blanca. Sus labios rojos. Su cabello ónix. Y sus ojos excesivamente hermosos; verde como un par de esmeraldas relucientes.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Tanta preciosidad a mi alrededor, ¿y me limitaba a observar a un niño?

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con una niña. En un mundo más… Real. Volví a darme la vuelta y allí estaba el niño. El detalle era que yo estaba en el medio de ambos mundos. Y se entrelazaban de una forma bastante rústica, a decir verdad. Solo una fina línea.

La niña acariciaba las flores de un jardín frondoso. Una mansión demasiado familiar estaba cerca de ella.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Lisbeth!

Yo di un brinco al ver que un niño mencionó mi nombre. Y la niña tuvo la misma reacción. Oh genial. Era Seth y su pandilla.

Y la niña, que se parecía mucho al niño del extraño mundo (Pero no de Jack), efectivamente era yo. Y vi como corrió hasta un manzano y lo trepó.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Cobarde! ¡Baja de ahí!

Observé a la Tyra pequeña, que estaba conteniendo la risa con todas sus fuerzas al notar la angustia en los ojos de mini Lisbeth.

Sin motivo ni razón, dejé de ver a Lisbeth peque para observar al niño.

De repente, unos niños un poco más grandes que él (más o menos de la edad de Seth, Tyra y la pandilla) aparecieron, soltando unas carcajadas chillonas y dirigiéndoles miradas burlonas al niño. Y estaba un niño rubio, un poco alejado de los demás, para contemplar mejor.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¿Eh? —preguntó la única niña del grupo.

El chico pelinegro se levantó y de sus manos brotaron llamas de color verde, tan intenso como el de sus ojos.

— ¡Oh que miedo! —se burló la niña moviendo las manos. Los demás se rieron. Incluso el rubio, disimuladamente

— ¿Otro de tus trucos baratos, Loki?

¿Loki? ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué era eso? En ese momento estuve 1000% segura de que era un maldito sueño.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —la exclamación provino de Loki y de… mi yo pequeña.

Loki miró desesperado al niño rubio, que lo único que hizo fue sonreír, para no reírse de nuevo.

Lisbeth miniatura tomó unas manzanas y se las lanzó a Seth y los demás, hasta que se marcharon. Y allí arriba, comenzó a llorar.

La niña del mundo de Loki se acercó para sujetarlo por el pecho, pero el niño se desvaneció entre sus pequeños dedos.

Y yo de tonta que, aún sin poder creerlo, no me movía para ayudarles. Pero, ¿a quién primero?

— ¿Adónde se metió? —la exclamación de la niña me hizo dar otro salto.

— ¡No te escondas cobarde!

— ¡Aparece Loki!

—Llámalo tú, Thor. Él siempre te hace caso.

El rubio, el supuesto Thor, negó con la cabeza, algo apenado y se alejó de ellos, buscando a Loki.

Pero Loki estaba escondido en un arbusto, temblando de ira y tristeza.

Antes se veía tan tierno. Pero en ese momento se parecía al Loki que yo conocía.

Me dio un escalofrío al pensarlo.

—Soy un simple juguete… No más. Algún día todos ellos me las pagarán —sollozó.

Me acerqué a él, ya que sentí mucha lástima.

—No llores, Loki —susurré, estando precavida.

Sin embargo, él no podía escucharme.

La mini Lisbeth bajó del manzano, con un fruto en su mano; la observó con lágrimas en los ojos y la lanzó hasta el otro extremo del jardín, luego corrió hasta la mansión murmurando:

—Algún día creceré. Sí. Algún día podré detener los abusos.

Lisbeth se despertó sobresaltada, y con el rostro empapado en sudor. También había llorado un poco. La almohada estaba mojada.

Se limpió el rostro con el edredón, que estaba a un lado de la cama. Se sentó y se sorprendió de no ver a Loki a su lado.

— ¿Pesadilla?

Lisbeth dio un brinco y encaró a Loki, que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y sostenía su cetro con fuerza.

—Sí… Algo así… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Las pesadillas a veces te muestran la verdad de tu vida y la cordura de tu mente. Pero son tan perturbadoras que no las quieres seguir viendo por el miedo.

Lisbeth parpadeó sorprendida y se levantó de la cama. El reloj indicaba que eran las tres de la tarde,

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira la hora que es!

Loki no movió ni un músculo ante el comentario de Lisbeth. Ella suspiró y se acercó un poco a él.

—Soñé contigo…

—Lo sé. Gemías mi nombre en sueños —sonrió con cierta amargura, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa distinta.

—Tyra me había dicho que hablaba dormida, pero pensé que lo decía para hacerme enfadar.

— ¿Y con qué no te enfadas? —preguntó Loki, mirándola burlonamente.

Lisbeth gruñó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En cierta forma me enferma esto. Eres demasiado obvia.

—Y tú demasiado frívolo —acusó —. Además, si te enferma, te recomiendo un buen hospital, así te alejas de mí…

—Oh, Lisbeth, querida. Ya es muy tarde para eso. Ya que empecé, esto no tendrá fin. La profecía ha comenzado.

— ¿Qué profecía?

—Después te digo. Ahora, tengo que…

— ¡Espera! —exclamó, tomando su antebrazo.

Lisbeth no supo explicarse por qué le dijo eso y le tocó, pero Loki no le dio tampoco tiempo de pensar al mirarla con ganas de matarla. Ella lo soltó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Loki poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando.

—No entiendo mi sueño. ¿Cómo pude soñar contigo de niño? Y aún más ilógico, ¿qué rayos hacía un recuerdo mío ligado al… tuyo?

Loki le dio un golpe en la cabeza, por fortuna no con el cetro, y ella, después de quejarse, le dio un golpe en el pecho, ya que ella es de estatura mediana y él extremadamente alto. Pero se lamentó al sentir un fuerte dolor desde la punta del dedo hasta el codo.

—En verdad que eres tonta e inocente. ¡También insolente! Te estoy tratando con demasiada amabilidad.

—Lo mismo digo —masculló Lisbeth, acariciando su mano.

— ¡Debes aprender a temerme! ¡Obedecerme!

—Si piensas que con temerte aprenderé a obedecerte, pues estás empezando con el pie izquierdo, principiante.

Loki crispó el puño con la mano libre y respiró hondo.

—Yo no soy tu padre, Lisbeth —gruñó entre dientes.

— ¡Uff! ¡Y me alegro bastante!

Loki sujetó la mano lastimada de Lisbeth y la apretó con gran fuerza. Acercó su cetro hasta el cuello de Lisbeth, y ella, con molestia y miedo, sonrió.

— ¿Qué esperas?

Loki la miró fijamente a los ojos, y finalmente la empujó. Afortunadamente, cayó en su cama.

—Idiota… ¿Quien dice que los sueños son lógicos? Eres peor que Thor… Me encantaría cortarte el cuello con mi cetro, pero te necesito.

— ¡Oh vaya! —exclamó Lisbeth aplaudiendo —. Así que de eso se trata. ¿Sabes qué? Dame ese cetro tuyo y me mataré yo misma, para hacerte pasar un mal rato, ¿vale?

— ¡Solo cállate, Lisbeth! Después entenderás. No es más que una simple profecía es… una promesa.

Lisbeth dejó de crispar los puños.

—Loki. Jamás había socializado tanto con una persona, exceptuando, y por muy poco, a mis padres, a mi hermana y a una amiga. Me siento… rara. Siento que no soy yo. Me siento… sensible. ¿Me entiendes?

Loki sonrió melancólicamente.

—Me siento igual. Es el riesgo que tomé al embarcarme en esto contigo.

—Por favor, Loki. Explícame.

—En un rato. El Sr. Laufeyson debe asistir a una cita —dijo entre risas macabras y guiñando el ojo.

Loki abrió la ventana y subió al marco de ésta.

— ¡Loki! —exclamó Lisbeth al verlo saltar.

Ella se asomó por la ventana pero no vio ni el más mínimo rastro de Loki.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lisbeth brincó de nuevo.

—Otro sustito de esos y moriré joven —susurró.

Era Tyra, quien entró con sus muletas.

— ¿No te he dicho que no entres así como así a mi habitación? —gruñó.

Lisbeth escuchó la risa de Loki cerca y miró por la ventana de nuevo.

—Lo siento hermana. Pero ya es algo tarde, el Sr. Laufeyson debe estar por llegar.

—Sí. Y tú ya estás vestida —dijo Lisbeth al detallar el vestido floreado de su hermana.

—Así es, solo faltas tú. ¡Vamos!

Lisbeth se acercó hasta Tyra, quien lenta y torpemente se encaminó hasta el closet de su hermana. Y Lisbeth la miró apenada.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y esa mirada? —inquirió Tyra arrugando un poco la frente al alzar las cejas.

Lisbeth endureció su mirada como de costumbre y gruñó.

—Solo busca la ropa que quieres que use.

Tyra suspiró al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de la ropa de Lisbeth estaba en las maletas y solo unas pocas, pero bastantes empolvadas, estaban en el closet.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tyra señalando una bolsa protectora que estaba en el rincón más oscuro.

Al recordar qué era, Lisbeth cerró el closet.

—Nada. Mejor revisemos las maletas.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero ver que hay allí, ahora!

Lisbeth respiró hondo para no encerrarla en el closet.

—No me lo pondré. Que conste que ya lo dije.

Tyra suspiró. Lisbeth finalmente abrió el closet y tomó la bolsa. Tyra sacó de allí un vestido rojo y plateado, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya me acuerdo de este vestido. Lo usaste en una obra de teatro en la escuela, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Como labor social. Por romperle la nariz a Seth. ¿Recuerdas?

Tyra asintió haciendo una mueca y Lisbeth se rió entre dientes recordando las expresiones de dolor de Seth.

—Como sea. Déjalo donde estaba.

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¡Te lo tienes que poner! El Sr. Laufeyson se quedará sin palabras al verte.

—Eso no lo dudo. Por lo horrenda que me veré…

— ¡Deja el pesimismo! ¡Úsalo!

Si Lisbeth no supiese que el Sr. Laufeyson era Loki, de seguro hubiese aceptado sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero ya que sabía la cochina verdad de todo…

—No puedo, Tyra.

— ¡Venga hermanita! Da lo mejor de ti para que le des un flechazo al centro de su corazón.

—Argh… Que cursi —masculló. Sin embargo, se sonrojó.

—Admítelo, te gusta, Lis —dijo Tyra, sentada en el suelo del baño, mientras Lisbeth se daba una ducha —. Y pensándolo bien, creo que debí sentarme encima de la tapa del W.C que en el suelo…

—Además de que te ensuciarás, no podrás levantarte, tonta. ¿Cómo lograste sentarte tan tranquila?

—Estiré las piernas y me dejé caer con… un poco de suavidad. ¡No me cambies el tema!

— ¡Bah! ¡Tú empezaste!

—Lisbeth…

La aludida suspiro mientras se sacudía el cabello.

—El que nos toleremos no significa que nos gustemos…

— ¡Pero una hermosa energía fluye entre ambos! Lo vi en sus ojos… y en los tuyos.

—Bebiste demasiado esa noche, Ty —la chica sonrió cuando Lisbeth la mencionó como solía hacerlo de niña.

—No demasiado. Estaba lo suficientemente sobria para ver lo de ustedes.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada —dijo Lisbeth, asomando la cabeza por un lado de la cortina de baño.

— ¡Apresúrate! Me sorprende que aún no haya llegado.

—A mi no me sorprenderá que te duela el trasero de tanto estar sentada mientras dices tonterías.

Tyra se rió a carcajadas y Lisbeth se rió lo más bajo posible, para que no la escuchara.

Mientras las hermanas conversaban, Loki estaba sentado en una de las ramas del manzano en el que Lisbeth, de pequeña, y aún de grande, solía subirse.

Claro que nadie podía verlo por uno de sus hechizos.

Y estaba escuchando todo lo que Tyra y Lisbeth conversaban.

Loki apretó una manzana con tanta fuerza que la hizo trizas, y la pulpa se derramaba entre sus largos y blanquecinos dedos.

_¿Y si ella tiene razón?_ Se preguntó Loki, acariciando su cetro.

Cuando escuchó que Lisbeth y Tyra entraron a la habitación para que Lisbeth se vistiese, Loki saltó del árbol y cayó con agilidad en la grama.

Caminó con gracia y lentitud por el jardín, lo rodeó por completo y llegó hasta la puerta principal, sin su extraño traje.

Esperó allí un rato, acariciando su cetro. En ciertos momentos con demasiada fuerza y se cortaba, pero susurraba un hechizo y se sanaba. Cuando se hartó de esperar, tocó el timbre. Alzó su cetro, éste se iluminó, para convertirse en un bastón y hacer que un lujoso auto apareciese afuera de la residencia, frente a la reja.

Otto fue quien abrió la puerta, algo sorprendido.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Sr. Laufeyson! Esperaba recibirlo en la reja…

—Estaba abierta y quise caminar un poco —sonrió Loki con un poco de malicia.

—Carajo… Tengo que verificar si el sistema de seguridad está bien.

—Si… Debería…

Otto asintió y permitió que Loki entrase.

Fara estaba al pie de las escaleras, y al ver a Loki o al Sr. Laufeyson, le saludó con la mano y subió las escaleras velozmente.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Loki con aparente inocencia.

—Va a buscar a Tyra… y a Lisbeth. Debieron estar listas a tiempo para recibirte.

—Cuando una mujer se tarda al arreglarse, es porque quiere dar lo mejor. Por cierto, le prometí a su hija pelinegra que vendría a verla de nuevo.

—Lisbeth.

—Sí, ella.

Fara regresó algo seria, pero sonrió al detenerse frente al altísimo Sr. Laufeyson.

— ¡Se ve maravilloso! Un hermoso traje tiene puesto usted. ¿Armani? ¿Dolce & Gabbana?

—Loki —contestó Laufeyson.

Otto y Fara se rieron.

— ¿Loki? ¿Quién es ese? ¡Jamás escuché de él!

—Es nuevo. Y vino para quedarse, y hacerse notar…

Otto y Fara no le entendieron bien.

Tyra apareció, en el primer escalón, mientras sonreía, saludó al Sr. Laufeyson con la mano.

— ¡Vamos Lis! ¡Ya está aquí!

Loki escuchó, mientras sonreía burlonamente, el gruñido de Lisbeth.

Pero dejó de hacerlo al verla.

Lisbeth respiraba aceleradamente por la mirada de Loki y le impresionaba lo increíblemente hermoso que el peligroso Loki se veía.

_Maldito ángel con cuernos_ Pensó Lisbeth mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pero Loki no se quedaba atrás ni por un poco.

Sintió que su rostro ardía. Se tanteó las mejillas preocupado ante aquel calor anormal.

Lisbeth antes de llegar al último escalón, le sonrió a Loki y éste, motivado por un no sé qué para él, se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano. Con mucha rudeza, quizá. Pero era un lindo gesto para alguien tan frío como él.

—Me alegro de verlo de nuevo, Sr. Laufeyson —dijo Lisbeth sin dejar de sonreír y de estar sonrojada.

—Créeme, para mi es placentero.

A Tyra casi le da un soponcio a su lado. Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco y Loki se rió entre dientes.

En la cena, Tyra hizo todo lo posible para que Lisbeth se sentara al lado del Sr. Laufeyson, y cuando recibió apoyo de su madre, y en parte de su padre, Lisbeth no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

—Nunca pensé que una midgardiana podría lucir tan hermosa —susurró Loki cerca de la oreja de Lisbeth cuando la familia se distrajo.

A Lisbeth le inundó una corriente caliente por todo su cuerpo.

—Yo jamás imaginé que alguien como tú pudiera ser tan elegante y… amable.

Loki sonrió y probó a regañadientes la sopa que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Por Dios Lisbeth! ¡Que rubor! —exclamó Fara.

Tyra sonrió a la pareja y carraspeó la garganta antes de comenzar su interrogatorio.

—Aprovechemos este receso para hablar de otras cosas. ¿Vale? Es que quisiera saber más de usted, Sr. Laufeyson. Dígame, ¿está casado?

Tyra obvió la mirada asesina de Lisbeth. Loki alzó una ceja y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Gracias, no.

— ¿Piensa casarse?

—No está en mis planes. Así que no.

Lisbeth bajó la mirada y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Le gusta alguien? —preguntó mirando a Lisbeth.

—No —dijo secamente —. ¿A ti sí? Creo que el simple "si" no es suficiente para tus ojos.

Tyra se petrificó y Lisbeth apretó los labios para no sonreír.

Pero funcionó. Tyra no preguntó nada más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Loki le indicó a Lisbeth que le acompañara hasta el jardín, e hizo que la familia no se diese cuenta de su ausencia.

—Ya me debes dos, Lisbeth —advirtió Loki, cuando ya estaban en privado.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí. Los tipos de ayer y hoy tu hermana.

—Yo creo que solo uno. El favor fue para ti mismo.

—Nooo… Tú eras la que estaba tentada a tomar el cuchillo y cortarle el cuello a tu hermana.

—Siii… Pero luego tú tomarías el cuchillo y se lo clavarías en el entrecejo a los tres. Y tal vez a mi también.

—Matar es una costumbre placentera para mí. Matarlos en ese momento o ahora, me daría igual. El favor es para ti. Así no hubieses presenciado una muerte.

—Creo que lo hice ayer, ¿recuerdas? "¡Arrodíllense ante mí!". Además, me necesitas. No puedes matarme.

Loki se rió macabramente y Lisbeth tragó fuerte. Él corrió hasta el manzano y lo trepó con agilidad.

—Además de lunático eres un mono. Genial.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hacer malabares con un par de manzanas.

—Necesito que me expliques todo, Loki. Mi cabeza explotará y eso "no te conviene".

—Prometo que lo haré, mortal. Pero ahora solo quiero…

Se apoyó de una rama y ésta, por el peso, comenzó a inclinarse. Lisbeth empezó a sonrojarse mientras Loki se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Lisbeth con intensidad. Y el calor volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Lisbeth… y Loki.

—Cuando te sonrojas te ves muy… humano.

—Así que por eso es que siento tan calientes mis mejillas, ¿no?

Lisbeth solo asintió. La lengua se le hizo nudo por la mirada de Loki sobre ella.

—Defectos nuevos gracias a tu compañía.

— ¿De-de qué hablas?

—Sólo calla, Lisbeth.

Ella obedeció. Loki estiró su brazo hasta el rostro de Lisbeth y acarició levemente los rojos labios de la midgardiana. Lisbeth sintió el frío aliento de Loki más y más cerca de sus labios. Ella intentó acercarse más, pero él se echó para atrás, dejando en paz la rama del manzano.

—Debemos volver. Me distraje demasiado y el hechizo se desvaneció. Vamos —dijo saltando del árbol y cayendo con la agilidad de un minino.

Lisbeth caminó a regañadientes a su lado. Loki se detuvo y ella frunció al verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lisbeth.

Él la miró, sostuvo su mano, con rudeza de nuevo, y observó que ambas tenían el mismo tono de piel: pálido extremo. Aunque la mano de Loki era extremadamente fría. A ella le dio un escalofrío. Enseguida, él la soltó y reanudó su caminar.

Loki habló unos minutos con Otto y después anunció su partida.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Fara.

A Lisbeth le preocupó si en verdad Loki se iba del lugar.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver —dijo Loki, mirando a Lisbeth disimuladamente.

Y allí, ella se quitó un peso de encima.

—Adiós, Lisbeth —dijo acariciando su cabello —. Nos veremos muy pronto.

—Seguro —contestó, tratando de no sonreír.

Observaron al Sr. Laufeyson marcharse y Lisbeth huyó hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Adónde vas, Lisbeth? —preguntó Otto.

—Estoy cansada. Además, ¡miren la hora! Voy a dormir. ¡Hasta mañana!

— ¡Pero si dormiste todo el día!

— ¡Adiós! —gritó frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Entró y no había ni el más mínimo rastro de Loki. Le puso el seguro a la puerta, solo por si a Tyra se le ocurría aparecer de nuevo sin avisar.

—Espero que lo que le dijiste a Otto haya sido mentira.

Lisbeth dio un brinco y gruñó dando un zapatazo.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que me muera de cualquier otra forma, menos de un infarto! —masculló.

—No te quites el vestido aún. Te ves… —Loki quiso decir otra cosa pero se lo reservó —… bien.

—Hace un rato dijiste que me veía "hermosa".

—Pura modestia.

Ella crispó los puños y suspiró. Asintió y se sentó al lado de Loki, como él le indicó.

—Me desespera tu impaciencia. Eres insistente y me estás desquiciando. Así que tendré que confiar en ti.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada…

— ¡Maldición, pero lo piensas a gritos! —exclamó cubriéndose los oídos desesperadamente.

Ella parpadeó atónita y luego frunció el ceño.

—"Tendré que confiar en ti". ¿No confías en nadie?

—No —gruñó —. Pero ya que serás parte de mí desde ahora, necesitas entender mi propósito. Tú decidirás después si aceptar o no.

_Esto no me suena a nada bonito…_ Pensó Lisbeth, asintiendo a lo que Loki le dijo.


	5. Historia-Profecía

_¡Bien bien! =P ¡Aquí está la actualización! Este es el fic que actualizo con más rapidez. Tengo uno olvidado. Casi 8 meses sin darle cariño xD. ¡En fin! Como dije en el otro capítulo, Loki confiará en Lisbeth, ya que ambos al estar juntos desaparece su frialdad… hasta cierto punto. El mismo Loki se los explicará en breve =P_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**V. Historia. Profecía**

—Te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda y que busques refrigerio si te sientes en la necesidad de alimentarte. Tu débil condición humana hará que me interrumpas y realmente perderé los estribos. ¿Está claro?

—Bien, cuentacuentos.

— ¿Qué? —Loki miró a Lisbeth de una forma graciosa.

—Un cuentacuentos, pues, como su nombre lo dice, cuenta historias a los niños —Loki seguía haciendo el mismo gesto — ¿Qué no…? —iba a decir "¿qué no tuviste infancia?" Pero se acordó del extraño mundo que rodeaba al Loki de niño en su sueño, así que se ahorró el comentario.

— ¿Que no qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Lisbeth suspiró.

—Olvídalo. Quédate aquí.

Al abrir la puerta, después de asegurarse de que no había ruido alguno en el pasillo, sintió muy cerca la presencia de Loki y le encaró.

— ¿No te dije que te quedaras?

—Cállate y camina antes de que me arrepiente revelarte mis planes. ¡Muévete!

Le dio un empujón y ella le golpeó la mano.

— ¿Esto será siempre? —preguntó Loki entre risas macabras.

—Cállate y camina —le imitó. Loki le sonrió pícaramente y ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta.

—No hagas ruido, ¿eh? —susurró Loki.

—Cállate y camina —repitió.

En ese momento, Lisbeth se tropezó con sus propios pies y Loki la sostuvo por el brazo. Ella gimió y se irguió.

—Lo vuelves a decir y te lanzo por las escaleras Lisbeth —dijo Loki al _verle_ las intenciones.

Ella asintió y no dijo nada. En la cocina, sacó varias latas de refrescos y una bolsa de Cheetos, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

En la habitación, acomodó su almohada y sus cojines, se sentó, abrió una lata, el Cheetos y comenzó a comer.

—Puedes empezar. Desde el principio. Y te advierto que de seguro haré varias preguntas, ¿vale?

Loki suspiró y se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —preguntó Lisbeth. Loki la fulminó con la mirada —. Si te fastidias de estar de pie, la oferta sigue estando disponible.

Loki asintió levemente y respiró hondo.

—Existen nueve reinos, que juntos se les llama Yggdrasil. El árbol de la vida. Lo conforman Vanaheim, el reino de los Vanir o de los dioses de la naturaleza y la fertilidad. Niflheim, el reino de las tinieblas y el terror. Helheim, el reino de los muertos. Muspelheim, el reino principal del fuego. Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de la luz. Svartálfaheim, el reino de los elfos oscuros. Midgard, que es la Tierra para ti. Jotünheim, el reino de los gigantes de hielo. Y Asgard, el reino de los dioses. Claro que yo supuse que no había otros mundos, pero sí, los hay. Por cierto, los reinos que te acabo de mencionar no están en orden.

_Mañana no recordaré esos nombres… _Pensó Lisbeth. Loki sonrió un poco.

— ¿De qué mundo provienes?

—Ehm… Yo toda mi vida creí que era un asgardiano, hijo de Odín Padre de Todo y Frigga; y hermano del magnánimo Thor. Pero no es así. Soy hijo de Laufey, rey de los gigantes de hielo. Jotünheim. Pero crecí desde que era apenas un bebé en Asgard.

—Es decir que eres… un príncipe. ¡Vaya! La persona de más alto rango que he conocido es el presidente de este país.

Loki alzó una ceja y Lisbeth hizo silencio.

—Yo… era muy diferente a todos. Siempre me sentí como una serpiente entre ratas. Thor siempre destacaba en todo. En cambio yo no podía brillar. La sombra de vanidad, intolerancia, insolencia, arrogancia y "grandeza" de Thor no me lo permitía.

— ¿Eres el menor?

—Así es.

—Yo también lo soy. Increíble, ¿no? La niña es Tyra y yo la mujer en muchos sentidos. Pero a la hora de la verdad…

Loki respiró hondo y Lisbeth probó su refresco apenada.

—A Thor le asignaron el martillo Mjolnir. Un poderoso instrumento o arma. En cambio a mi nada; yo mismo busqué algo en qué ser bueno, y de niño, consideré que los viejos y empolvados libros de la biblioteca de Odin estarían bien. Siempre tuve ciertos poderes, pero no sabía controlarlos, pero al leer esa cantidad de libros de magia, me convertí en todo un amo de la misma.

"Me encanta ver a la gente padecer ante mis travesuras, así que el día de la coronación de Thor como nuevo rey de Asgard, hice que unos gigantes de hielo entraran en el templo, para robar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, que les pertenece, pero Odín lo tomo como protección, castigo o recompensa en una famosa batalla que empezó aquí en Midgard, pero concluyó en Jotünheim. Como sea, mi travesura funcionó. Thor no fue nombrado rey ese día. Luego, con cierta manipulación de mi parte, Thor decidió ir a Jotünheim para vengarse de los gigantes por irrumpir el templo. Por cierto, no lograron llevarse el cofre gracias al Destructor.

— ¿El Destructor? ¿Qué es eso? —Lisbeth estaba fascinada con la historia.

—Es el guardián del templo. Bien, ehm… Nos encaminamos con Sif y sus Tres Guerreros hasta Jotünheim. Al principio pensé que lograríamos irnos "en paz", por así decirlo, pero el temperamento de Thor decidió hacer una aparición y comenzó la batalla. Y allí…

Loki hizo silencio. Los labios le temblaban. Lisbeth notó que los ojos de Loki eran verdes y brillaban intensamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Allí descubrí que era un Jotun. Ya que uno al tocar mi brazo… hizo que yo me pareciera a él. Pero a menos solo fue el brazo porque no le di el tiempo suficiente para transformarme por completo…

—Así que Odín nunca te dijo tu procedencia…

— ¡NO! ¡Maldición no! —exclamó en un grito. Sus ojos eran… de un frío azul.

Lisbeth observó la puerta en ese instante y Loki suspiró.

—No se despertarán.

Lisbeth abrió los ojos de par en par y Loki se rió entre dientes.

—No de ese modo, tonta. Mañana estarán bien.

Lisbeth botó todo el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. Observó a Loki de nuevo y la intensidad del color de los ojos de Loki había disminuido. Ella frunció el ceño al notar el cambio. Pero después de unos segundos, Loki alzó una ceja y ella parpadeó varias veces.

—Continúa…

—Yo no dije nada. Pero luego Odin nos salvó de la ira de los Jotun y su rey. Cuando regresamos a Asgard, él discutió con Thor y lo desterró a la Tierra por sus acciones.

— ¡Espera! ¿Thor está aquí?

—No exactamente. Después entenderás.

Lisbeth volvió a probar su refresco y metió la mano en la bolsa de los Cheetos.

—Yo no perdí el tiempo, después de tener una charla poco amistosa con Sif y sus guerreros, me dirigí al templo. No me importaban los demás objetos sagrados que se encontraban allí; solo me importaba el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Y cuando lo sostuve con ambas manos… me convertí en un Jotun por completo. Exceptuando el que no creciese a un tamaño descomunal.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento?

A Loki la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres muy bueno narrando y me siento conectada contigo…

— ¡Es que lo estamos, Lisbeth! —exclamó. Ojos verdes.

La aludida alzó las cejas.

—Y me sentí… Decepcionado. Como siempre pero con más intensidad. Un bicho raro. Y el dolor fue insoportable cuando Odin apareció y le pedí que me explicara _qué_ era. Y sencillamente entendí que era no más que una reliquia robada, pero que solo no quiso mantenerla en el templo encerrada para siempre. Estaba vivo. ¡Ese era el maldito problema!

Los ojos volvieron a cambiar de color.

Lisbeth colocó el refresco y la bolsa de Cheetos sobre la cama y se acercó a Loki, pero luego se detuvo a medio camino.

—Me temes, Lisbeth. Quiero que así sea. Porque yo…

Lisbeth se debatió en su mente qué hacer, sin embargo, finalmente tomó la mano de Loki, y evitó hacer notar su escalofrío. A ella le sudaba la mano, porque estaba nerviosa. Loki frunció el ceño mientras observaba su mano entrelazada con la de Lisbeth.

—El Padre de Todo cayó en un profundo sueño. El sueño de Odin. Y entonces yo me convertí en rey de Asgard ya que Thor estaba desterrado. Y allí es cuando tú entras al juego.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio y Frigga se me apareció con un libro grande, de oro con letras de esmeralda y rubí incrustadas que decía "_Páistí na gcruinne"_. El titulo llamó mi atención y me encerré en mis aposentos para ver de qué se trataba. Decía que Odín lo escribió, para Thor y para mí. Pero sobre todo para mí y me ordenaba leerlo en el momento en que Frigga me lo entregase. Pues bien, tenía el Gungnir en mano y…

— ¿El qué?

—Gungnir. Es la lanza de Odín que me fue confiada al nombrarme rey de Asgard. Protector del mundo de los divinos.

Los ojos seguían cambiando de color, aunque sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

—El libro era una profecía, en la que Odín expresa su preocupación por la vida de Thor y la mía. Donde decreta por lo más sagrado que jamás estaremos solos. Es por eso que cuando éramos niños, Odín, con su poder, creó a dos jóvenes semejantes en muchos sentidos a nosotros. Una era para Thor y otra para mí. Y decidió crearlas en Midgard; como una representación de la unión que esas chicas simbolizan ya que Midgard une los nueve reinos.

Lisbeth entornó los ojos.

—No solamente para darnos compañía sino para mantenernos a salvo. Complementarnos. Si algo malo me pasa a mí, la otra persona… no sé exactamente qué sucede, pero hay una conexión muy, muy fuerte desde el momento en que alguno de nosotros conozca a su respectiva compañera.

—Loki, estás intentando decir que…

—Sí. Tú eres la otra parte de mí. Como ridículamente dicen ustedes: "Media naranja". Odín nos quitó la mitad de nuestra vida para crearlas a ustedes. Es decir que si yo muero, tú te debilitarás hasta morir de alguna forma u otra. Lo mismo si fueses tú quien muriese. Pero no tanto una muerte física…

Lisbeth asintió levemente y Loki sonrió burlonamente.

—Demasiada información para tu débil mente, ¿cierto?

—Según tu explicación, soy tu otra parte. Entonces ambos compartimos una mente mísera, ¿no es así?

Loki entornó los ojos y Lisbeth sonrió. Ya era su turno para jugar.

— ¿Quién es la otra chica?

—Tyra.

— ¿Enserio? ¡¿Ella?! —chilló.

—Lisbeth-Loki. Tyra-Thor. ¿Entiendes?

—Pero, ¿qué de nuestros padres?

—Los padres de Tyra están unidos por designio de Odín. Él los unió y la crearon a ella, o bueno, Odín hizo que ellos demostraran su amor en su perfecta expresión para que así naciera Tyra.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Soy adoptada también?

—Sí.

Lisbeth se petrificó y suspiró. Le afectó solo un poco. En el fondo lo sabía.

—Pero Odín, según la profecía, nos da la libertad de no buscarlas nunca y seguir con nuestras vidas. En verdad, no me importaste ni un poco al principio. Pero luego me di cuenta de que había estado solo por demasiado tiempo y que… necesitaba a alguien para compartir mis planes.

— ¿Ahora seré tu consejera?

—Ve un poco más allá, Lisbeth.

Ella pensó un poco y luego abrió los ojos de par en par, cosa que le dio mucha gracia a Loki.

—Aunque después, Thor logró regresar a Asgard para vengarse de mis mentiras, ya que fui a Midgard y le dije que Odín había muerto y que Frigga prohibía su retorno. Luego tuvimos una pelea de hermanos en el Bifröst, porque yo quería destruir Jotünheim ya que Laufey había perecido por obra de mi voluntad.

— ¿Mataste a Laufey? ¿Por qué?

—Todo era parte mi plan. El primer paso era permitirle la entrada a Asgard, luego esperar a que terminara de decir un montón de tonterías de reyes soberanos que destronan a otro y finalmente: muerte. En fin, Thor comenzó a destruir el Bifröst para así salvar a los monstruosos Jotun. Yo intenté asesinarlo pero la explosión nos afectó a ambos y justo cuando caíamos a una muerte inminente, Odín apareció y sostuvo a Thor por el tobillo, mientras él y yo nos sosteníamos mediante al Gungnir. Odin y yo intercambiamos unas palabras… que me hicieron decidirme y me dejé caer el frío universo… buscando la muerte y ansiándola —ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? —preguntó Lisbeth, apenada.

—No te lo puedo decir —ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Dije que no, Lisbeth. Ya sabes demasiado. Eso es todo —y allí la soltó.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a Midgard? ¡Dime!

—Además de cumplir un propósito ajeno a mí y también uno mío y solo mío: encontrarte.

—Bien, ya lo has hecho. ¿Ahora qué?

Loki la miró perturbado.

—Si ÉL se entera de todo esto… te matará. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado. No debo ponerte en peligro por tu deseo del entendimiento.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que ronda mi mente ahora mismo!

—De hecho, sí.

—Como sea. Realmente quiero saber más, sobre ti. Asgard. Todo. Es como una historia fantástica la cual aún no tiene fin, pero quiero ser parte de ella.

—No es una simple historia de niños, Lisbeth. ¿Acaso crees que todo esto me lo he inventado?

—Viniendo de la boca del dios de la travesura…

— ¡No miento, Lisbeth! —exclamó. Lisbeth asintió aterrada y Loki respiró hondo.

—Cuéntame más, por favor —suplicó.

—Debo irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde? ¡Espera!

—Tengo que empezar mi invasión. _Prometo volver_, Lisbeth.

— ¡Por favor quédate! —lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, sonrojados.

—Maldita seas, Lisbeth. ¿Por qué me haces esto? No me lo hagas más difícil.

—Todavía hay cosas que no entiendo. Necesito que me expliques. Te nece...

— ¡Calla! —exclama Loki apretándola contra él con fuerza —. No digas algo que te desgracie para siempre.

—Ya lo pienso. Lo creo.

Loki gimió y sostuvo el rostro de Lisbeth con una mano.

—El detalle es que yo también. Pero no puedo permitir que estés en peligro por mis deberes. Por eso debo irme ahora.

Lisbeth acarició el rostro de Loki y soportó un escalofrío. Él le sonrió.

—Esto es tan rosa. Pero me gusta —susurró Lisbeth.

— ¿Qué te puede decir un dios?

Ella sonrió y Loki la soltó. Sacó una carpeta gruesa de su traje de cuero.

—Para que no te quede duda de quién eres. Léelo.

Ella tomó la carpeta y la colocó sobre la cama. Loki besó su frente a duras penas ya que se alejó con rapidez.

—Nos vemos, Lisbeth. Ahora tengo que hacer una aparición oficial antes los… "líderes" de este reino.

Tomó su cetro y rasguñó el aire con éste, para así abrir una grieta al… _¿Espacio?_ Pensó Lisbeth.

Loki le guiñó el ojo antes de entrar. Y ella observó como la abertura se cerró inmediatamente después de que Loki desapareciera en el cosmos.

Gruñó cuando se secó las lágrimas y se dio una bofetada a sí misma.

_¡Tonta! ¡Que idiota eres! ¡Enamorándote de un dios! ¡Y del dios de las travesuras, la maldad y los engaños! ¡Vaya gustos!_

Pero luego ese beso en la frente le heló las entrañas, pero a la vez le calentó el alma. Sonrió mientras susurraba "Loki".

Luego agarró la carpeta que decía: Adopción. Lisbeth.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **Un datito: _Páistí na gcruinne _significa "Hijos del Universo" en irlandés, o algo así =P

Por cierto… estoy pensando hacer una precuela de este fic, donde explicaré más o menos lo que Loki pudo padecer frente a Thanos. ¿Qué dicen? =D


	6. Verdades-Viaje

_¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! =D ¡Me motivan mucho! =D En este capítulo las cosas pasan un poco rápidas, aún así, espero no les incomode. ¡Les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo si está bueno! =D =P_

_¿Qué me ayudó a escribir este capítulo? Escuchar las canciones de un hermoso hombre llamado Blake Shelton. __Les recomiendo estas: Home, Drink On It, Who Are You When I'm Not Looking, Over y God Gave Me You._

_¡Disfruten! =D_

**VI. Verdades. Viaje.**

Lisbeth leyó los documentos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se limpiaba el rostro constantemente. Todo era real, o por lo menos el sello del NYPD le afirmaba que era cierto, pero no podía creer nada de lo que decían aquellos papeles.

—Loki, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me diste esto?

_Para que abrieras los ojos._

Lisbeth dejó de leer y frunció el ceño. Ella no sabía si se respondió a sí misma en su mente con la voz de Loki o si era Loki.

—Ya enloquecí —concluyó a los pocos segundos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_No, no has enloquecido, Lisbeth. Te dije que soy un amo de la magia, ¿cierto? Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que puedo hacer._

—Así que no te has ido por completo, ¿cierto?

_Algo así._

Lisbeth no quiso decir nada más y sintió una caricia en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

_No. El demonio que está en tu habitación…_

Lisbeth se rió a carcajadas y después de controlar su risa, respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Gracias…

Loki gruñó en respuesta y ella extendió su sonrisa, pero dejó de hacerlo al empezar a leer.

**"El 1 de Enero, a la 1:13 am, el ciudadano Otto Longrey y su esposa encontraron debajo de un árbol y enterrada en la nieve a una bebé de 6 meses que presentaba una grave hipotermia y casi no respiraba. Destinada a morir".**

_Odin dijo exactamente eso cuando me confesó mi procedencia: "Pequeño para ser el hijo de un gigante de hielo, abandonado, sufriendo, destinado a morir. El hijo de Laufey"._

Lisbeth pudo reconocer el odio en la voz de Loki en su mente.

—Lo siento…

_Hmmm… Sigue leyendo._

**"El equipo 407 intentó hallar a los padres de la menor pero no tuvieron éxito. Los Longrey estaban tan preocupados por la bebé que decidieron adoptarla, a pesar de tener a una niña de 5 años llamada Tyra Longrey.**

**"Cuando se aprobó la solicitud de adopción, nombraron a la bebé Lisbeth Aranna Longrey".**

—Maldición… —masculló Lisbeth lanzando los papeles al suelo.

_Me agrada tu segundo nombre mortal: Aranna._

—A partir de ahora odio todo referente a mi persona…

_Es razonable. Yo estoy en tu misma posición. Pero yo al menos tengo la fuerza de… "voluntad" para enfrentar mi mierda._

— ¿Piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados? Pues estás muy equivocado. No me conoces en verdad.

_Te conozco tan bien que puedo oler tu vacilación desde donde estoy y te aseguro que estoy muy lejos de ti…_

— ¡Wow! ¡Que interesante! ¡Bien hecho perrito!

Ella sintió un dolor repentino en su rostro y gruñó.

—Recuérdame golpearte cuando te vea…

_Tonta eres si piensas que te lo recordaré…_

Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco y escuchó la risa burlona de Loki aún molesta.

—Necesito que me digan en persona lo que dice el papel. Es un informe policial, lo sé, debería conformarme pero no puedo. Ahora todo tiene sentido… ahora entiendo porque nunca le agradé a Seth y porque me miraba tan extraño desde niña, como si le diera… asco…

_Recuérdame matar a ese engendro después._

—Te aseguro que te lo recordaré. Y será la primera vez que esté de acuerdo en que asesines a alguien.

Ambos se rieron y en la zona del rostro de Lisbeth que le dolía, sintió una suave caricia.

—Gracias de nuevo… —bostezó y se rascó el ojo como una niña.

_Duerme, débil mortal. Duerme que yo custodiaré tus sueños. Mañana obtendrás tus ansiadas respuestas._

—Ahora si pareces un dios, Loki.

_¡Dije que te duermas!_

E instantáneamente, como si Lisbeth tuviese un interruptor de Encendido/Apagado, cayó en un profundo sueño, sobre los papeles, gracias al dios de las travesuras, quien en un lugar oscuro y frío, muy frío, la contemplaba con dulzura y anhelo.

**/|||/**

Lisbeth despertó algo inquieta ya que había soñado con todo lo que Loki le explicó la noche anterior más lo de su adopción. Una locura en sí.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y aún así, se levantó, recogió los papeles del suelo, se dio una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco y luego, cuando se vistió, y se armó de valor para enfrentar a su… "padre", se maquilló un poco para que no se le notaran las ojeras; gruñó al darse cuenta de que ella, Lisbeth "Longrey" se estaba maquillando… estaba mal.

— ¿Loki? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Qué quieres?_

—Creí que estabas "fuera de línea"…

_Que estupidez…_

—Si no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo, no lo hagas entonces.

Loki no respondió y Lisbeth puso los ojos en blanco. _Se lo tomó literal. _Pensó.

Lisbeth bajo las escaleras, sujetando firmemente la carpeta marrón, y se plantó frente a su padre, quien estaba leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, sentado a la mesa y bebiendo una taza con café. Aunque sin Fara y Tyra a su lado. Novedad.

— ¡Hola Lis! —saludó Otto cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha —. Hoy dormiste menos que ayer y… se nota —dijo señalando sus ojos. _Genial, ni el maquillaje los hizo esfumarse de la vista de los demás… _Pensó estresada —. Tu madre y tu hermana salieron de compras pero no querían despertarte a sabiendas de que rechazarías la invitación.

Lisbeth sonrió secamente y lanzó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Otto dobló su periódico, se acomodó los lentes y palideció notablemente al leer la etiqueta de la carpeta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Otto no podía hablar, estaba en shock. Observó apenado a Lisbeth y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que las mentiras en vez de herir más a la otra persona, lastiman y es una tortura insoportable para la persona quien la perpetúa. ¿Eres un masoquista acaso? ¿Tú y Fara lo son?

—Más respeto Lisbeth…

— ¡¿RESPETO?!

Otto dio un brinco en la silla y Lisbeth empezó a temblar de ira.

— ¡Eso debería de pedirte yo! ¡Respeto! Pero definitivamente no lo haces porque JAMÁS me dijiste la verdad.

—Solamente queríamos protegerte de ESA verdad, Lisbeth. Para que vivieras como una niña normal, feliz y no te sintieras diferente.

—Viví y aún vivo exactamente lo contrario, Otto —el aludido contuvo el aliento.

—Sé que tuviste problemas de niña…

— ¿Problemas? ¡Estaba en un hoyo oscuro y ni siquiera me dieron una linterna! Todos me detestaban, ¡me detestan! Les repugno porque saben quién soy. ¿Y qué hice yo? ¿Qué hago? Aprender a defenderme es lo correcto; ese es el supuesto _problema_.

Lisbeth se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo.

— ¿Sabes? Una vez en el colegio me dijeron que mamá era una puta drogadicta. Les reventé el rostro pensando que se referían a Fara, a pesar de que no tenía lógica para mí. Pero ya tengo una idea de a quién se referían, pero los papeles no lo dicen.

— ¿Realmente quieres toda la verdad?

—Sí —dijo Lisbeth lentamente y sin parpadear. Otto asintió y respiró hondo.

—Tu padre se llamaba Derek Schäfer, era mi más grande competencia en aquella época y nos juramos acabarnos. Su esposa era una prostituta drogadicta de Siberia quien recibió ayuda de tu padre y dio un cambio, luego se casaron. Yo realmente quería matarlo… y cuando fui a verle a su apartamento aquí en NY, lo encontré muerto y tu madre estaba herida. Ni siquiera sabía que tenían una bebé. En fin, seguí el rastro de sangre hasta el estacionamiento y la vi en su auto, al verme se aterró y lo encendió para huir de mí.

"Yo la seguí en mi auto hasta que ella empezó a bajar la velocidad y antes de que el auto se detuviese, salió de éste, contigo en brazos y se arrastró por la nieve, hasta resguardarse debajo de un árbol. Ella no quería mi… ayuda. Yo le pregunté qué había sucedido y dijo que unos hombres de traje negro y encapuchados entraron a su apartamento y les atacaron. Extrañamente no había nadie en la plaza, como si todo fuese planeado. Luego algo golpeó mi cabeza y me desmayé. Cuando desperté la nieve la cubría hasta la nariz y cuando la desenterré me di cuenta de que aún estabas allí, viva, aunque claro ella ya había muerto.

Lisbeth hacía todo de sí para mantenerse de pie. Casi no podía verle el rostro a Otto por las lágrimas contenidas. Sintió una mano muy fría tomar la suya, para consolarla. Ella observó a su alrededor y no había nadie excepto Otto que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

_Te dije que podía hacer varias cosas. Soy un amo de la magia._

—Llamé a la policía e inmediatamente te llevé a un hospital. La policía fue a hacerme las preguntas pertinentes a lo sucedido y luego les pedí que me dejaran adoptarte, mintiendo acerca de que no tenías otro pariente.

— ¿Tengo un familiar? —preguntó a duras penas.

—Sí, tu tío Heinrich Schäfer, quien vive en Alemania. Como sea, mientras aprobaban mi solicitud de adopción, Fara fue al hospital con Tyra y pues… la niña quedó encantada contigo y eso me motivó más. Le pedí a la policía que cambiaran algunas partes de la historia con cierta inversión monetaria de mi parte y cuando te recuperaste, y nos aprobaron la adopción, te llevamos a casa.

Lisbeth finalmente empezó a llorar y sintió que unos brazos, algo torpes, le rodearon la cintura; sintió la respiración helada de Loki en su cabeza y eso hizo que Lisbeth sonriese un poco.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre?

—Aranna.

Lisbeth asintió y respiró hondo. Los dedos invisibles de Loki limpiaron el rostro de Lisbeth con algo de delicadeza.

—Gracias por ponerme el nombre de mi madre. Pero no entiendo por qué me adoptaste. ¿Solo porque le caí bien a Tyra? No… dime la razón.

Otto no supo qué contestar y Lisbeth cayó en cuenta del motivo con rapidez.

—Claro… solo esperabas el momento oportuno para sacar todo mi dinero, si es que no lo has hecho. De seguro mi padre era rico, ¿no?

—Tenía que decírtelo primero.

—Y ya lo hiciste. Excelente. Pero no permitiré que me estafes, ¿de acuerdo? No te daré lo que es mío.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar en qué trabajaba tu padre?

—Era tu competencia. ¿No? Se supone que debió trabajar con elementos experimentales y esas cosas. Pues bien, iré a Alemania para decirle a mi tío que su sobrina está viva.

Otto desvió la mirada y Lisbeth tomó los papeles de la mesa y sacó su celular.

—Por cierto. Si no me creen allá en Alemania o si intentas hacer una estupidez, grabé toda la conversación, Otto.

Y así, Lisbeth salió de la sala. En su habitación, se dispuso a arreglar ciertas cosas de sus maletas, investigó sobre su tío y la empresa de su padre.

_Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien, Lisbeth._

—No hay tiempo para llorar, Loki. Nunca lo hay. La vida es demasiado corta.

Su tío, el Dr. Heinrich Schäfer, científico nuclear, era el CEO de Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst, la empresa de su padre, que aunque su traducción era "Pastor de Seguridad", era un Departamento Nuclear de Ciencia y Tecnología.

_Debo atender ciertos asuntos, Lisbeth. Hablamos luego._

—Bien.

Lisbeth llamó a su colega de la fundación y le avisó que saldría de viaje por tiempo indefinido. Ella metió un gato de peluche en una jaula, haciéndose pasar por Loki… Misch. En un bolso de mano llevaba su portátil, su celular, dinero en efectivo, su iPod y su tristeza. También llevaba un cojín relleno de bolitas de anime que había comprado meses atrás.

Colocó sus maletas hasta la puerta principal de la casa con un poco de dificultad y Otto se acercó hasta ella con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¿De verdad te irás? Ni siquiera sabes algo sobre…

— ¿Ciencia nuclear? Aprenderé, debo llevar eso en la sangre. ¿No?

—Lisbeth. Si vas a Alemania, tal vez no te acepten de buena gana…

—Pues me tendrán que soportar porque yo solo quiero… entender _quién soy_. Quiero encajar en este maldito planeta, tal vez lo haré en Alemania.

—Lisbeth…

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —se sacudió con fiereza. Ella contuvo las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué le diré a tu madre? ¿A Tyra?

—La verdad.

Y finalmente, Lisbeth se marchó.

Ya había comprado el boleto de avión vía internet. New York-Stuttgart. Esa ciudad era la capital del estado Federal de Baden-Württemberg. Y entre New York y Stuttgart había una distancia de 6298km. Aproximadamente y cerca de 7 horas y 50 minutos. Definitivamente eso le causó un gran dolor de cabeza a la pobre Lisbeth.

Lisbeth bebió 6 refrescos, ya que odiaba tomar licor, y comió nuggets todo el trayecto. Estaba nerviosa… y sola.

Esa era la primera vez que Lisbeth estaba realmente sola… porque Loki no aparecía. Y ella le extrañaba por ciertos instantes, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se golpeaba la cabeza y gruñía, pero a los pocos segundos, después de que el dolor causado por los golpes desaparecía, volvía a anhelarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a Stuttgart, se hospedó en un hotel no muy lejano al aeropuerto. La habitación era espaciosa, con paredes blancas y con una franja naranja en la mitad. Las columnas eran grises y las lámparas eran lujosas; un Smart TV y un Blu-Ray llamaban la atención en la pared principal de la habitación, pero no tanto como el WI-FI gratis. Aire acondicionado, una cama suave y un jacuzzi le alegraron la existencia a Lisbeth.

Ya era de noche y ella no tenía ni un poco de sueño. Loki aún no aparecía o no quería decir nada; Lisbeth no estaba segura. Se dio una ducha, luego se dispuso a ver Avatar y cuando casi terminaba, se durmió.

Soñó con un mundo de plantas exóticas, rebeliones de monos humanizados de color azul y con el cetro de Loki como arma mortal.

* * *

¡Bueno bueno! Creo que ya saben por donde va la cosa, ¿no? =P Me tardé en actualizar porque mientras revisaba los tweets nuevos, el facebook, el techo, el celular, el correo... ¡Ups! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡A dormir! =S xD Debí publicar este capítulo ayer... o antes de ayer... =S =P

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fiiiiin *imitando a German Garmendia* xD

Espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a decirlo, el cap. que viene me gusta mucho =3 Ojalá les guste a ustedes y si nada me distrae, empezaré a transcribir el capítulo número 7. Ojalá lo termine hoy o adelante bastante porque mañana... ¡A la playa! =P

¡Saludos desde una fría-caliente Caracas queridas lectoras! (si hay algún lector por ahí, perdón =P)


	7. Un Favor-Kneel

_=D ¡Bien! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! =D ¡Como obsequio de navidad! =P ¡Espero les guste! =D_

_Ya se me está haciendo costumbre escribir la canción que escucho al escribir algún capítulo así que… __Bueno son estas: "We Can Make The World Stop" de The Glitch Mob, y "Flying Through The Air" de Tomandandy. __(Es del score, o BSO, o Soundtrack de Resident Evil Retribution)._

**VII. Un favor-Kneel.**

Lisbeth despertó muy tarde aquel día. Como no se había acostumbrado al cambio de horario, se despertó a las dos de la tarde. Se vistió formal para la ocasión, pidió un taxi y la llevó a la dirección de Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst.

—Buenas tardes. Por favor, necesito ver urgentemente al Dr. Heinrich Schäfer. ¿Puedo ir a su oficina para hablar con él?

— ¿Tiene previa cita?

—Ehm… No. Llegué anoche a Stuttgart. Vengo de New York.

—Así venga del Polo Norte o Sur, debe pedir una cita.

Lisbeth respiró hondo y sonrió, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

—Señora, usted no entiende… Es un asunto familiar.

—El señor Schäfer no tiene parientes…

—Eso creerá él hasta hoy —la mujer de grandes lentes y patético acento miró irónicamente a Lisbeth —. Soy su sobrina.

— ¿Sobrina? Asha murió con Aranna y Derek Schäfer en New York hace años.

— ¡No estoy muerta! ¿Qué no me ve? Espere… ¿Asha?

—Sí, Asha. Ese era su nombre.

—Por favor —Lisbeth empezaba a impacientarse —. Necesito hablar con Heinrich.

Los ojos de aquella mujer se tornaron más azules de lo normal y sonrió.

—No te puedo llevar con él ahora porque no está aquí. Pero si quieres hablar con él hoy, el señor Schäfer estará presentando unos objetos antiguos esta noche. Te daré la dirección.

—Ahm… ¿Gracias? —dijo Lisbeth al ver que la mujer, con una expresión extraña, comenzó a escribir.

Lisbeth se encogió de hombros al tomar la nota, agradeció, salió del edificio y pidió otro taxi para regresar a su habitación en el hotel.

_Me gusta más Asha que Aranna._

— ¡Loki! —exclamó Lisbeth con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos iluminados.

El taxista miró por el retrovisor frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Tú… me extrañaste?_

—Sí lo hice. Debo admitirlo —dijo en voz baja.

_¿Por qué?_

—No lo sé. Solo lo hice.

_No… no estás en New York._

—Lo sé, estoy en Alemania. ¿Recuerdas? Mi tío vive aquí.

Loki hizo silencio por un par de segundos.

_No deberías de estar en Alemania._ Dijo con voz temblorosa.

¿Loki? ¿Hablando de esa forma?

— ¿Por qué?

_Es peligroso._

—Alemania es un país grande. Si no me ha pasado nada en NY, no debe pasarme nada aquí. Según mi suerte.

_El problema es que la suerte suele ser más mala que buena._

—He tenido la buena suerte de no tener mala suerte.

_¡Lisbeth debes irte de Alemania! ¡Ahora!_

— ¡No lo haré! Estoy cerca de averiguarlo todo sobre mi familia. Todo sobre mí…

_Argh… ¿En qué ciudad estás?_

—Stuttgart.

_¡¿STUTTGART?!_

Lisbeth gimió y se cubrió ambas orejas.

— ¡Oye no grites! ¡Mi cabeza!

_Oh no, mortalita. Regresarás a New York AHORA._

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¿Tengo que explicarte todo de nuevo?

_Solo hazlo, no seas necia. Solo por… precaución._

—No Loki, lo siento.

_Como quieras._

Y allí se cerró la conversación.

—Señorita, llegamos hace dos minutos…

— ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento. Gracias —le pagó, con el rostro ruborizado de la vergüenza y salió del auto.

Averiguó sobre la supuesta presentación y gimió al darse cuenta de que era una fiesta… de gala.

Tuvo que salir a comprar un vestido, cuando regresó, comió en el restaurant y se fue a arreglar a toda prisa. Por suerte, al salir del hotel, un taxi estaba frente a la acera.

Ella solo llevaba una cartera de mano y la carpeta de su adopción.

Al llegar a la fiesta, la música clásica la relajó un poco y caminó con un poco de torpeza entre las personas. Buscó entre éstas hasta que al fin lo halló, en una esquina mientras charlaba con cinco personas.

—Permiso. Lo siento. ¿Señor Schäfer?

El aludido la observó con una sonrisa amable.

—Linda, llámame Heinrich —dijo con un fuerte acento alemán.

Lisbeth asintió y le extendió la carpeta.

—Sé que no estamos en el lugar adecuado pero… debemos hablar sobre un asunto importante.

El hombre le sonrió, sacó sus lentes y abrió la carpeta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro segundos después.

— ¿Qué es esto, señorita?

—La prueba de que su sobrina Asha no está muerta.

— ¿Otto Longrey? Era nuestro más grande competidor. Mi hermano le odiaba tanto que hasta se mudó a New York con su esposa embarazada. Esto es…

—Yo soy Asha. Pero legalmente soy Lisbeth Longrey.

Él la observó detalladamente y sonrió con los ojos aguados.

—Eres igual a Aranna. Tan hermosa…

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor intercambiaron miradas extrañas, como si no entendiesen de qué hablaban.

—Por favor, déjennos solos —cuando obedecieron, Heinrich prosiguió —. Mi sobrina murió… eso fue lo que me dijeron. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿apareces?

—Me enteré hace dos días de esto. Vine pronto, creo yo.

Heinrich respiró hondo y acarició el rostro de Lisbeth.

—Bienvenida a casa, Asha.

—Gracias… tío Heinrich.

A ella le sorprendió el que le creyera con tanta facilidad. Pero de igual forma le encantó.

Heinrich tomó la mano de Lisbeth y la guió hasta el centro del gran salón, aplaudió varias veces para que la gente le prestase atención y luego comenzó a hablar en alemán. Lisbeth no entendía ni jota pero por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que su tío decía a causa de las miradas que el público le brindaba. Ella se sintió intimidada porque realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero al menos ya estaba con su tío y todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras Heinrich Schäfer hablaba, Lisbeth escuchó un golpe detrás de ella sumada con un grito de dolor. Heinrich se dio la vuelta en el mismo segundo que se escuchó el grito y un hombre alto, de tal elegancia y belleza que daba dolor de cabeza, le tomó por la nuca y le arrastró hasta una estatua antigua con forma de caballo y con espalda plana. Aquel hombre le dio una voltereta y lo acostó sobre la misma.

Lisbeth estaba petrificada junto con el resto de los espectadores.

_Oh, no, no… _Gimió en su mente Lisbeth.

El misterioso hombre, de cabello negro semilargo con puntas rebeldes, sacó un objeto plateado con una especie de garra, y antes de que Lisbeth pudiese siquiera parpadear, el victimario clavó el objeto en el ojo de su tío. Lisbeth gritó pero casi no se escuchó por las exclamaciones de horror de los demás.

Lisbeth apretó los puños y respiró hondo para tratar de controlarse. Cuando ya casi no había gente, porque todos salieron despavoridos del lugar, Loki extrajo el artefacto.

— ¡Loki! —gritó Lisbeth.

El aludido se dio la vuelta de repente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó guardando el artefacto en su traje.

— ¡Eso mismo te iba a preguntar! —chilló Lisbeth, temblando de ira.

Loki se apresuró en acercarse a Lisbeth y ella le bofeteó.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos de la molestia. Loki no se movió —. ¡Él es mi tío cabeza hueca! Lo único que me queda es él, ¡y tú me lo…!

Loki la interrumpió al sujetarla por el cuello y alzarla. Lisbeth gimió e intentó tomar aire, pero Loki era demasiado fuerte para su débil tráquea. Casi escuchaba como se estaba empezando a romper su hueso y sujetó la mano del dios.

—Loki… por favor… —pero él la miraba con un grado de maldad tan grande que Lisbeth sintió que desfallecía y no solo por la falta de aire —. ¿Enserio… lo harás? —dijo a duras penas, empezando a verle borroso.

Loki la observó fijamente a los ojos y de repente sus fríos ojos azules cambiaron a un intenso esmeralda y la soltó, pero antes de que ella se estampara contra el suelo, él la sujetó.

Cuando Lisbeth respiró, el ruido desapareció.

— ¿Qué ha… pasado? —jadeó, luego tosió para tomar más aire. Loki la ayudó a enderezarse y ella se acarició la garganta.

—Detuve el tiempo.

Lisbeth observó que las gotas de sangre de Heinrich, que segundos antes caían sin parar, levitaban.

—Se desangrará. Debo ayudarle.

—Estamos en "Tiempo muerto", Lisbeth. Pero después lo harás. Ahora necesito un favor tuyo, aprovechando que estás aquí.

Lisbeth le encaró y frunció el ceño con sarcasmo.

— ¡Hace 10 segundos estabas a punto de matarme! —gritó histérica. Loki respiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

—Dis-culpa—dijo con dificultad —. Bien, necesito que guardes la copia de mi cetro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo, Lisbeth. Mientras menos sepas, estarás a salvo. A partir de este momento el vernos de nuevo será incierto.

La ira de Lisbeth fue reemplazada por la tristeza. Se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo.

—Primero vienes para "abrirme los ojos" o destruir mi vida y, ¿ahora tienes el descaro de decir que no sabes si volverás?

— ¡No es porque yo quiera Lisbeth! O bueno, en cierta forma si… —Loki gimió, dejó caer el cetro y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Loki, que tienes? ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Lisbeth sujetando las manos de Loki; él volvió a gemir, como un niño, pero luego abrió los ojos abruptamente y se incorporó.

—Algo así. Ten —recogió el cetro del suelo, lo sujetó con las dos manos de un extremo a otro y haló, como si quisiese estirarlo, pero en cambio obtuvo dos cetros, uno en cada mano.

—Guárdalo y espera por mí, cariño.

—El tiempo es algo "no importante" para un dios. ¿Y si pasan años?

—Solo serán unos… meses. Lo prometo.

—No sé si lo soporte.

Loki la abrazó y apoyó su rostro en la cabeza de Lisbeth.

—No soy bueno, Lisbeth. No quiero que sientas algo por mí.

—Ya es algo tarde para eso —sollozó Lisbeth.

—Lo siento —la disculpa de Loki fue tan sincera y nostálgica que ella alzó el rostro para estar segura de que Loki no estuviese llorando.

Loki la sujetó por su barbilla, la alzó un poco y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Lisbeth se petrificó y sintió que se estaba congelando, pero su pecho hervía. Loki no se movía porque quería mantener esa sensación pegada a sus labios. La mortal cruzó vacilante sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki y movió sus labios temblorosos para saborear los de aquel dios de los engaños, asomando un poco su lengua, con timidez. Loki gimió al sentir el calor de la lengua de Lisbeth e inconscientemente movió sus labios y acarició la lengua de Lisbeth con la de él, y al sentir que la calidez aumentaba, cerró sus ojos y acercó a Lisbeth hacia él con su otra mano.

Acarició el cuello de Lisbeth con manos de mantequilla, pero los escalofríos que ella sentía le agradaban. Y después de un par de segundos de nuevas experiencias para ambos, Loki se alejó de ella bruscamente y gruñó entre dientes.

—E-estás… azul —jadeó Lisbeth, señalando el rostro de Loki.

Él observó sus manos aterrado, y le dio la espalda a Lisbeth. Ella colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Loki, con algo de dificultad por su altura, y él la observó de reojo, al moverse un poco hacia ella.

—No te avergüences de quien eres, Loki.

—Soy… un monstruo.

—Eres un dios. Hermosamente perfecto.

Loki la encaró lentamente y Lisbeth acarició las marcas sobre su rostro, pero instantáneamente quitó los dedos y se quejó de dolor.

— ¡Quema! —exclamó al observar sus dedos lastimados.

—Yo… yo… —Loki acercó sus manos a las de ella, pero las alejó antes de tocarla. Torció el gesto y poco a poco, mientras respiraba hondo, volvió a su color "normal" —. Yo me voy.

Y antes de que Lisbeth pudiese protestar, Loki la silenció con un pequeño y tierno beso. Ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y saboreó sus labios sonriendo, luego escuchó los gritos de nuevo.

—Guárdalo bien, Lisbeth —dijo cuando ella sostuvo la copia del cetro con ambas manos, algo nerviosa —. Cuídate y solo espera por mí. No me sigas y no hagas nada si escuchas o ves que me sucede algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lisbeth asintió y dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Él volvió a besarla por unos segundos y se alejó.

—Pero… ¡Eh! ¡Loki, espera! —dijo Lisbeth algo confundida. Se petrificó cuando notó que el traje de Loki se transformó al de aquella vez en el parque, no mucho tiempo atrás.

Heinrich se quejó y Lisbeth se acercó hasta él. Contuvo el aliento al ver como la sangre corría por su rostro sin parar.

— ¡Oh Dios!

—Asha…

— ¡Estarás bien tío! —y la ira volvió en ese momento.

Mientras ella marcaba el número de la ambulancia, escuchó la palabra "Kneel" proveniente de Loki y a ella le dio un escalofrío por lo tajante que se escuchó aquel dios que solo segundos atrás la había besado. Y además, ese fue el primer beso que Lisbeth recibió en su vida. Buen comienzo.

Mientras le indicaba la dirección a la operadora, escuchó unos disparos y dio un brinco.

—Oh, no, Loki —susurró alejando el teléfono de su boca.

_¡NO!_

Lisbeth volvió a brincar y se arrodilló frente a su tío.

— ¿Estás bien, Asha?

—Sí-sí tío Heinrich. Resiste un poco más, la ambulancia está en camino.

Lisbeth gritó cuando algo le golpeó en la mandíbula y cayó al suelo. Miró a su alrededor y no había ninguna amenaza aparente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Heinrich.

—No… no lo sé.

Volvió a sentir el mismo dolor en la mandíbula y se arrastró por el suelo a causa del golpe. Se sujetó el rostro sollozando y temblando de miedo. Se intentó levantar y de repente un impacto invisible le hizo levitar y cayó al suelo con brusquedad. Le dolía el pecho, pero no solo era dolor, sino que le ardía como si la hubiesen quemado. También le dolía la espalda, ¡y claro! La mandíbula.

_¿Lisbeth?_

— ¿Qué? —exclamó en un gemido.

_¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

—No realmente… no sé que… me golpeó…

_Oh, no…_

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, pero Loki no contestó más.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Asha?

—Con nadie…

El dolor fue tan abrumador que no escuchó nada más al desmayarse.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, les dije que este capítulo me gustaba mucho =P ¡Ya saben por qué ahora! xD Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y que disfruten con sus seres queridos, que le den muchos regalos, cuídense de beber mucho pero eso sí, ¡coman hasta más no poder! xD ¡Besos queridas lectoras! =D


	8. Stuttgart-New York-Paliza

_¡Yyyyyyyy he regresado del infierno llamado NSE (siglas de mi colegio) para darles finalmente la actualización! Mátenme si quieren pero no me lleven a ese estúpido colegio, ¡por favor! O.O_

_¡Wuaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que alentadores reviews he recibido! =3 Este capítulo ya lo tenía adelantado en un cuaderno pero he de admitir que prácticamente lo cambié por completo =S =P_

_Me tardé porque me dio varicela, luego tuve que actualizarme con las cosas del cole y tuve muuuchas tareas… Ya casi termino el segundo lapso así que ya estoy un poco más libre (a pesar del millar de tareas que me mandaron en esta semana santa…) D'=_

_Espero que les guste el giro que dará esta historia =D Y creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida O.o_

_Song of the Fic (Si Tom publica sus "Song of the Day", entonces yo publicaré mis "Song of the Fic" xD): "Fade into you" de Stumbleine ft Steffaloo. __Descubrí esta canción gracias a The Following, es una serie muy, muy buena, se las recomiendo =D_

_¡Disfruten!_

**VIII. Stuttgart-New York-Paliza.**

Lisbeth despertó algo adolorida y confundida. Al principio no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, pero luego recordó a su tío, una herida, el beso de un inmortal… _Estoy en el hospital. Sí, gracias sea lo que sea que me haya herido de esta forma._ Pensó Lisbeth mientras acariciaba su mandíbula, que ya no le dolía tanto, extrañamente.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía una enorme gaza en su pecho y gimió al recordar el ardor que sintió en el salón de fiestas. Observó que tenía su dedo índice vendado e hizo una mueca al acordarse de la quemadura que le causó Loki con su piel azulada.

_Eso es gracias a Avatar _Pensó Lisbeth al no encontrarle la lógica al aparente color que tuvo Loki después de besarla. Pero ya había visto tantas cosas increíbles en él… ¿por qué no sería posible tornarse azul?

— ¿Loki? —susurró Lisbeth girando su cabeza, ansiando ver a su inmortal amante sentado en alguna esquina.

La desilusión la embargó cuando su llamado fue en vano y observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par al bastón dorado con la curiosa gema azul que no dejaba de resplandecer.

—El cetro —masculló. Cuando intentó levantarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y ella se asustó de pies a cabeza. El nervioso doctor dio un brinco y cerró la puerta apenado.

—_Disculpar me_ señorita Schäfer. No quise asustarla. _Disculpar_ mi español, _entiendo más que hablo._

Lisbeth contuvo una sonrisa burlona y la cambió a una seca.

—Descuide. ¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí? ¿Dónde está mi tío Heinrich?

—Él se está recuperando con bastante rapidez. Le reconstruimos el ojo pero no _poder_ ver de nuevo allí lamentablemente. Y al parecer la rápida recuperación es de _familie_ ya que usted no se queda atrás. La encontraron con una seria quemadura en el _pesho _y hasta hace una hora solo había una _nrítida _cicatriz. Es_ incrreíble. _Y también tenía unas costillas rotas y la mandíbula _salir _de su lugar, pero ahora está casi _perrfecta_.

—Eso significa que puedo verle, ¿no es así? —preguntó obviando las confusiones que tenía por lo mal que hablaba el doctor.

—Sí, _creer_ que puede ir.

Lisbeth asintió y se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Tomó su bolso, donde estaba el cetro y caminó por el pasillo con lentitud, pensando en qué haría con ese extraño objeto. Pero luego entró a la habitación y toda la preocupación por el cetro de Loki desapareció para darle espacio a otra: su tío.

_¿Pero que rayos me pasa? _Gimió Lisbeth en su mente al sentir una lágrima recorrer su mejilla salvajemente. _¿Dónde está la Lisbeth, o la Asha, que antes sabía dominar sus emociones y jamás cedía a las lágrimas? ¡Maldito seas Loki Laufeyson! ¡Me has vuelto una mocosa llorona!_

Lisbeth se sentó malhumorada y llorando por la rabia que le daba el llorar… En fin, su tío se despertó y sin hacer un mínimo sonido la observó con el ojo bueno con cierta nostalgia y Asha no se dio cuenta de que la miraba porque se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, desesperada.

— ¿Asha?

La aludida dio un brinco y observó a su tío con los pelos de punta por el tremendo susto que le propinó.

—Disculpa mi niña, no quise asustarte.

—Descuida tío… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza, la espalda y… bueno mi ojo, o lo que queda de él…

Lisbeth tragó fuerte y se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente.

—Tal vez perdí un ojo, pero con el que me queda puedo ver esas cristalinas lágrimas delatarte, querida.

—Sí. No me acostumbro a ellas… Jamás lloro, pero últimamente se me da bien hacerlo…

—Vamos cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa?

—No es nada importante —mintió.

—Si antes no llorabas, y estoy seguro que has sufrido mucho por esa mirada, debes hacerlo ahora por una buena razón.

Lisbeth vaciló un segundo antes de asentir levemente.

—Hmmm… ¿Será por algún chico?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Nada de eso. No tengo suerte con los chicos —al menos en lo último que dijo fue sincera.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eres preciosa!

—El hecho de ser "preciosa" no significa que lo sea para todos… Hay… otras cosas que influyen.

Heinrich asintió pensativo y Lisbeth acarició el cetro fuera de la vista de su tío.

—Tu madre era muy hermosa. Nadie entendía por qué mi hermano la eligió como su esposa. Bueno, muchos o casi todos suponían que por su belleza y por sus ciertos talentos a la hora de… ya sabes. Además, sabía defenderse muy bien. Era muy inteligente, audaz y comprensiva. Siempre escuchaba, a pesar de que no era muy conversadora. Estoy seguro que su difícil pasado era la razón.

—Ella era de Siberia, según tengo entendido, así que supongo que no tuvo una vida fácil.

—Aranna rescató a Derek así como él la rescató a ella. Se complementaban tanto… daba miedo el ver como no podían separarse y lo iguales que eran. Lo de "los opuestos de atraen" no existía en su relación. Y cuando naciste… fue perfecto.

— ¿Nací aquí en Alemania?

—No, naciste en Estados Unidos.

—Siberia, Alemania, Estados Unidos… Hmmm —Lisbeth sonrió un poco al imaginarse a su madre sostenerla en brazos, con una mirada triste —. Dices que ella era igual a mí, ¿no?

—Sí, es increíble, es como si ella hubiese reencarnado en ti.

—Quizás así sucedió, quien sabe… Y, ¿qué edad tenía cuando…?

—25 años. Tu padre era 15 años mayor que ella.

Lisbeth se imaginó a un hombre parecido a su tío, un poco más joven y a ella con dos años más. Sus ojos le empezaron a picar.

—Necesito que vayas a New York City.

Lisbeth entornó los ojos, desapareciendo toda nostalgia por completo y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No regresaré.

—Por favor, cariño. Pensé que ahora que estás aquí, quizás la idea de inmiscuirte en la compañía te sería grata y como yo no estoy en condiciones de viajar creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para…

—Claro que quiero inmiscuirme en la compañía, pero no iré a NYC. Dejé muchas cosas allá y no pienso retomarlas de nuevo.

—Bueno… Está bien, no te obligaré. Ahora me gustaría estar solo.

—Sí, claro tío —asintió Asha, tomando su bolso y el cetro con fuerza y saliendo en silencio.

Se sentó en un asiento libre frente a la habitación de su tío y se quejó cuando se recostó de la pared.

— ¿Loki?

_¿Sí?_

Lisbeth sonrió y sintió como empezaba a colorearse.

_Puedo sentir el calor en tus mejillas._

—No ayuda el que digas eso…

_Lo sé._

Asha se rió entre dientes, al igual que Loki en su mente.

— ¿En dónde estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?

_El que puede leer la mente soy yo, ¿eh? Me has hecho las mismas preguntas que pensaba proponer. En fin, estoy bien, encarcelado en una celda de vidrio y con el potente peligro de que caiga sin remedio de una gran altura y muera, pero bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?_

—Me duele mucho la espalda, el pecho y la mandíbula. No sé que me golpeó.

_Me temo que… nuestra unión y dependencia ha aumentado._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

_Me refiero a que puedo sentir cualquier cosa que tú sientas y viceversa._

—Así que como te golpearon… yo lo sentí.

_Te duele en partes específicas, ¿no es así?_

—Sí, en ciertas partes de mi espalda; entre los cardenales hay un pequeño espacio que no me duele y en el pecho solo me duele en el centro del mismo y siento que el ardor tiene forma circular.

_Oh… vaya, pensé que no sería tan drástico._

Lisbeth se encogió de hombros y sonrió, empezándose a sonrojar de nuevo.

—Te veías muy lindo con ese traje… Pero lo arruinaste todo cuando le sacaste el ojo a mi tío.

Ella escuchó la risa de Loki casi con fascinación y éste, en aquella celda, observó fulminantemente a la cámara que le vigilaba. Comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas sin parar.

_Suelo sorprender a las personas._

—Eso no lo dudo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ni Loki ni Lisbeth dijeron nada. Pero de repente, ella empezó a sentir una ira inmensa dentro de su alma y, desesperada por no cometer una locura, apretó los dientes y los bordes del asiento.

—Loki… ¿Qué me pasa? —gimió entre dientes.

Lisbeth escuchó un suspiro y la ira desapareció.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso? Casi me da un infarto… lo juro —jadeó, limpiándose el rostro que estaba empapado de sudor frío.

_¿Tienes frío?_

—Sí… Debería estar caliente pero en cambio estoy helada —masculló, temblando.

_Acabo de tener un intercambio de palabras con Natasha Romanoff. Y por cierta jugada por parte de ella, me molesté._

—No te molestes así de nuevo… me siento como si tuviese un demonio…

_Hmmm…_

— ¡Oye!

_¿Qué? ¿Aún piensas que soy un "ángel"?_

—Yo… no sé que decir…

Asha sintió que la miraban, así que giró la cabeza y notó que un señor la observaba fulminantemente y con terror; pero no era un hombre cualquiera, era un sacerdote.

_¿Qué te pasa? Estás nerviosa, lo puedo sentir._

—Es que… hay un hombre aquí que me está viendo muy raro…

El sacerdote mostró su rosario, su biblia y su pequeño crucifijo como si fuese su juguete nuevo.

_Lisbeth, concéntrate. Si intenta acercarse hacia ti, corre, solo hazlo._

—Vale —respondió, tragando fuerte.

Y como si hubiese sido una predicción, el hombre se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Lisbeth dio un salto y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

Ella sintió que aquel hombre estaba muy cerca y cuando tocó su brazo la adrenalina se apoderó de la muchacha. Ella dio la vuelta para encararlo, le sostuvo por el cuello y le empujó, en tan solo un par de segundos, aunque ella nunca se imaginó que lo haría con tanta fuerza.

El sacerdote cayó al suelo a unos 10 metros de distancia de Lisbeth y ella se petrificó al escuchar la caída, y verla.

— ¡Ay mierda! —gimió.

_¡Vaya, sí que haces caso! ¿No?_

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si hubieses estado en mi lugar, hubieses sacado el cetro y lo hubieses ensartado como una salchicha.

_Y en este caso, como una salchicha alemana…_

— ¡Loki! —Lisbeth trató de no reírse —. ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso de la salchicha alemana?

_No preguntes… Como sea, si te dije que corrieras era por una buena razón._

— ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

_¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué crees que te dije que solo corrieras?!_

—Oh, maldición… Debo salir de aquí.

_No te lo discuto…_

Lisbeth se regresó corriendo a la habitación de su tío y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas jadeante.

— ¿Qué tienes, Asha? ¡Estás pálida!

—Sí… lo sé. ¿Sabes tío? Cambié de opinión, si iré a NYC.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Resolveré todo con mi asistente, te buscará en la limusina en un par de minutos. Toma la carpeta sobre la mesita, allí esta todo lo que tú y mi asistente deben hacer.

—De acuerdo. ¡Mejórate tío Heinrich! —dijo después de tomar la carpeta sobre la mesita de noche, luego cerró la puerta y dio un brinco al notar que el sacerdote aún estaba en el suelo y que su cabeza estaba adornada con un charco rojo.

—Lo-Loki… Lo maté.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

—Lo maté. No se mueve y-y no me agrada ese toque rojo en su cabeza.

_Vete de allí. Ahora, Lisbeth. ¡Quién lo diría! Por lo visto ambos estaremos involucrados en un escape…_

— ¿De qué hablas?

_Mi marioneta sangrante ya viene por mí. El monstruo ya rugió así que… Hmmm… eso es una buena noticia para mí…_

—Te felicito pero, ¿y eso en qué me beneficia? —preguntó histérica, y con razón, mientras caminaba con prisa por los pasillos.

_En ningún momento dije que te beneficiaría. Pero ya que lo mencionas… De esta forma me verás pronto._

— ¿Enserio?

_Sí… creo, si todo sale bien, sí._

Lisbeth tropezó con unas enfermeras y se paralizó. Las mujeres le hablaron en alemán, una de ellas altaneramente y la otra le alzó la mano para golpearla, pero Lisbeth la sostuvo con fuerza y la estrujó.

_¿Qué haces? _Preguntó Loki.

—No-no lo sé, fue espontáneo —balbuceó. La otra enfermera intentó abalanzarse contra ella pero Lisbeth le empujó y aquella mujer atravesó la pared sin remedio.

La enfermera que padecía de la fuerza sobrehumana de Lisbeth, con su mano libre, sujetó a la chica por el cuello, cosa que enfureció más a la poderosa e inestable Lisbeth; la enterró en el suelo con un solo movimiento y luego le pateó en el rostro, desmayándola… o matándola.

_Oh… Lisbeth, realmente eres fantásticamente poderosa._

—Quisiera ser fantásticamente poderosa en otra forma, no asesinando. ¿Qué me pasa?

_Nuestro beso fortaleció nuestro profético enlace. Al parecer, has heredado mi fuerza, pero yo sigo teniéndola y no ha desmejorado ni un poco, así que solo tienes una copia._

—Como el cetro.

_Exacto… Lo tienes, ¿no?_

—Sí, tengo el maldito cetro. ¡Tranquilo, estoy bien! ¡Solo estoy temblando de miedo porque parezco una estúpida "exterminadora"!

_Una eficaz exterminadora…_

— ¡Loki no quiero serlo! —exclamó dando un zapatazo, pero entonces, unos cinco guardias aparecieron y comenzó la persecución.

—Creo que prefiero estar en una celda a ser perseguida como una convicta —replicó Asha, escabulléndose por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

_Pequeña Lisbeth, búscale el lado divertido a la situación._

— ¿Enserio? ¡¿El lado divertido a la situación?!

_¡Claro! ¿No sientes algo caliente recorrer tus huesos y sentidos? Eso es algo que nosotros, los dioses, compartimos con los humanos._

—Y la locura. Eso también, definitivamente.

Uno de los guardias la interceptó y la sujetó por los brazos; ella le dio un cabezazo, una patada en la entrepierna y un golpe en la sien, en tan solo un par de segundos.

_Uff… Eso debió doler…_

—Mientras tú te emocionas, me vuelves más mortal y sabes bien en qué sentido, Loki… ¿Qué haces?

_Tengo una pequeña charla con mi hermano. Coulson, como le llaman, ha caído ante mi gloria._

— ¿Coulson? —preguntó Lisbeth frunciendo el ceño.

Empezó a recordar de dónde le era familiar ese nombre, hasta que de repente vio el rostro de un agente de seguridad nacional, bastante serio y tímido, bien vestido y quien Tony Stark, su socio y amigo, detestaba y le hacía más de una broma solo por molestar.

—Tony… Phil… —susurró Lisbeth.

_¿Qué?_

—Phil Coulson. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

_¿Lo conocías?_

— ¡Sí! Una vez que estaba en la casa de Tony en Malibú, él estaba allí…

_El hijo de Coul me estorbaba. Que pena._

—Loki, existen otras formas de resolver los problemas. Existe la diplomacia.

_La diplomacia no es un don que ustedes tienen precisamente. No es válida para seres de otros mundos, como yo, como mi hermano. Ustedes solo atacan sin siquiera escuchar razones y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con unos seres inferiores a mi magnificencia._

—Has perdido lo suficiente conmigo entonces —masculló Lisbeth unos segundos antes de que los cuatro guardias que quedaban le acorralaran en un pasillo.

_Tú eres diferente._

— ¿Solo porque Odin lo escribió? Quizás está errado —Lisbeth siguió hablando sin importarle las expresiones de burla de aquellos hombres —. Y si está equivocado, ¿qué harás conmigo? ¿Te desharás de mí, así como hiciste con Phil?

_Yo no sentía ni siquiera empatía por él…_

Algo empujó a Lisbeth con tanta fuerza que le hizo atravesar el muro de concreto y caer del edificio. Cayó sobre un auto y no se movió por un par de minutos.

Asha no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo escuchaba voces. No podía abrir los ojos, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Un pitido incesante le aturdía la cabeza, pero eso en vez de perjudicarla, le ayudaba a recobrar la consciencia.

_¡LISBETH DESPIERTA YA POR FAVOR!_

El grito de Loki en su mente la devolvió a la vida en un segundo y se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. Se miró las manos, aterrada de pies a cabeza; se sentía como un bicho raro, _no humano_.

Observó al público espectador algo confundida y el "ring" de su celular, que increíblemente había sobrevivido a la gran caída, le hizo sobresaltarse.

_Pensé que tu corazón no iba a latir de nuevo…_

— ¿Temiste por mi? —susurró.

_Ehm… Algo así… Supongo que esa es la palabra _Respondió Loki, un par de segundos después.

— ¿Diga? —atendió Lisbeth finalmente.

—Señorita Schäfer, su Jet está listo.

— ¿Pero como…?

—Hablé con el señor Schäfer hace unos minutos. Su limusina acaba de llegar.

Lisbeth observó que el costoso auto se detuvo frente al destrozado automóvil, donde Lisbeth aún estaba.

La ventanilla de la limusina se bajó y la asistente observó aterrada a Lisbeth.

Asha saltó de lo que quedaba del auto y entró a la limusina sin decir palabra alguna, solo sonrió.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lisbeth se limitó a asentir y se recostó del asiento para descansar.

— ¿El Jet es veloz? —preguntó Lisbeth de repente, cuando casi llegaban al hangar.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Tiene prisa?

—Mucha. Quiero llegar a New York en menos de cuatro horas.

—Por supuesto, señorita Schäfer.

En el jet, Lisbeth tenía una jaqueca por mil y no quería hablar con Loki frente a Anglialina (la asistente de su tío). De repente, como si la mujer estuviese a merced de los pensamientos de Lisbeth, se levantó y le comunicó a la sorprendida chica que tenía que hablar con el piloto; luego cerró la puerta silenciosamente y Lisbeth no dijo nada por unos segundos.

_No te creas bruja, fue cosa mía._

— ¿Qué carajo fue lo que me golpeó en el hospital?

_Coulson en sus últimos momentos me disparó con una potente arma._

—Claro. Ahora te cortan un brazo y yo también quedo mocha, ¿no?

_Così è la vita!_

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas italiano?

_Eso no es importante ahora. Lo que quiero es verte en persona. ¿En qué viajas?_

—En un Jet que va bastante rápido pero no lo suficiente.

_Harás exactamente lo que te voy a decir._

—De acuerdo.

_Dirígete a una parte importante del "iet"._

—Jet…

_¡Como sea! Primero, busca el cetro y tenlo en mano, después debes tocar algo que sea de metal._

Lisbeth se levantó, tomó el cetro que sobresalía de su bolso y se dirigió a una franja de metal color salmón que le daba una apariencia de paz al resto de la cabina color crema.

—Listo, ¿ahora qué?

_Hazte una pequeña herida en tu mano con su punta._

—Pero si el mango es… —ella iba a decir redondo pero en ese instante se transformó totalmente. El delicado mango pasó a ser una cuchilla filosa —… olvídalo.

_Vamos Asha, hazlo._

Lisbeth sonrió un poco, tomó una bocanada de aire, colocó la punta del cetro en su mano, y como si fuese una pluma, acarició su mano y notó (y sintió obviamente) como el arma alienígena le dejaba una profunda herida.

— ¿Ahora qué? —masculló Lisbeth.

_Atraviesa el metal con el cetro y sin soltarlo, coloca tu mano herida sobre la misma base de metal._

— ¿Qué ganaré con eso?

_¡Velocidad tonta!_

Y en el mismo instante en que Loki terminó de hablar y Lisbeth cumplió con las órdenes del dios de los engaños, que en ese momento no mentía. El Jet dio un fuerte acelerón y la mortal tuvo que sostenerse del cetro para no estamparse contra la puerta.

—Me siento extraña… El cetro brilla más de lo normal y… la luz me rodea.

_Era de esperarse. Sujétate bien, Lisbeth._

— ¡Créeme, no quiero otro moretón!

Aunque para Lisbeth fue una eternidad, a los pocos minutos, la turbulencia hizo que el jet bajase su velocidad notablemente.

_Te siento cerca…_

— ¡Anglialina! —exclamó Asha, sintiéndose mareada por el olor de su sangre y los bruscos movimientos del avión.

La asistente apareció y abrió los ojos de par en par al notar el extraño objeto que Lisbeth poseía y como sangraba.

—_Mein Gott!_ —exclamó en alemán.

—Dile a los pilotos que aterricen ya.

Anglialina asintió pero la turbulencia hizo que la mujer perdiese el equilibrio, golpeándose la cabeza.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Anglialina!

La mujer estaba en otro mundo, en definitiva.

— ¡Maldición!

_¿Qué sucede?_

—Tengo que soltarme, debo decirles a los pilotos que aterricen.

_No debes soltarte, Lisbeth._

— ¡Debo hacerlo! No sé hablar alemán. ¿Acaso tú sí?

_Bueno, no._

— ¡Entonces ayúdame! De algún modo u otro me entenderán.

_Lisbeth, espera…_

Ella soltó el cetro y el avión comenzó a descender caóticamente. Lisbeth se estampó contra la puerta y mientras caminaba dando traspiés, y diciendo una que otra maldición, logró llegar a la cabina del piloto.

— ¡Hagan las maniobras de aterrizaje!

_¡Lisbeth!_

El piloto le contestó en alemán y Lis hizo puño las manos.

—Avión. Caída. Desastre. Aterrizaje. Salvación —habló como una tonta y aún así no le entendieron ni jota.

_¡Carajo, Lisbeth! ¡Sujeta el cetro!_

Se regresó hasta el cetro y antes de tocarlo de nuevo y colocar su mano sobre la base de metal, observó por la ventanilla.

_¿Acaso estás sorda? ¡Toma el cetro!_

— ¡Ay cállate! —chilló la chica —. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

_¿De qué se trata tu plan?_

—Supuestamente sientes lo que yo siento y lees mis pensamientos. Ya verás.

Por la ventanilla, Lisbeth miró, temblando de miedo y excitada, como el avión había cambiado de dirección y se disponía a caer en picada a gran velocidad.

_Lisbeth, detén ese plan tuyo. Aún no sé si mis poderes te han sido heredados._

—Tendremos que averiguarlo por las malas. ¡Y no te quedes solo escuchando, ayúdame oh gran dios que todo lo domina! —replicó.

_Lisbeth…_

—Shhh… Espera… —le calló. Observó que el avión iba a caer en un gran campo de golf. Perfecto.

_¡Puedo ver el Jet, Lisbeth! ¡Tienes que tomar el cetro!_

—Tengo que esperar un poco más.

_Mientras más te la des de heroína, más probable se vuelve tu muerte._

— ¡Y la tuya! ¡Es por eso que te importa tanto el que sobreviva!

_¡Me importas porque no concibo una vida sin tu presencia!_

Lisbeth contuvo el aliento y permaneció en silencio por un escaso segundo.

—Ten cuidado no te caiga el Jet encima, ¿eh? —bromeó, intentando obviar las lágrimas que querían hacer rapel en su rostro.

Asha escuchó la risa nerviosa de Loki a pesar de los chillidos que daban las alarmas, que le recordaban aún más que estaba en peligro; además de las incomprensibles exclamaciones de los pilotos.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres… dos… uno…

Lisbeth colocó finalmente la mano sangrante sobre el metal y sujetó el cetro faltando unos 10 metros para el choque.

Después del rebote que dio el Jet al estamparse contra el suelo, Loki, quien se sujetaba de la puerta del pequeño avión en el que estaba, observó jadeante los giros que dio el Jet, alzó las manos y comenzó a tensarlas, ayudando a Lisbeth; luego de un par de segundos, el artefacto volador se detuvo. Loki corrió y de repente una parte del avión explotó, soltando una llama azul. El dios miró a su chica, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse. Él se apresuró, escaló los restos del avión y la abrazó.

— ¿Sueles andar con tanto ajetreo? —preguntó Lisbeth, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Desde siempre.

—No te envidio ni un poco entonces.

Loki se rió entre dientes y acarició el rostro de Lisbeth. Alzó el brazo herido de la mortal, besó la herida, saboreando la sangre, y susurró unas palabras extrañas que hicieron que sus heridas sanasen, porque vaya que tenía cortadas en todas partes. Asha se puso de puntillas y besó los labios ensangrentados de Loki con fiereza, o con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y él, esa vez, no vaciló en ser el sumiso y el domador en las ocasiones en que la excitación despertaba al Jotun que había dentro de él.

Lisbeth dejó de besarlo al acordarse de Anglialina, quien fallecía mientras ellos se besaban.

—Sálvala —susurró Lisbeth, acariciando el rostro de su amado.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos azules y fríos de Loki le asustaron.

—Es una buena mujer, no merece morir aún.

—No soy un sanador, Lisbeth. En unos minutos verás que definitivamente no sanaré a nadie. Yo. No. Soy. Bueno. Quieres que sea como Thor, el héroe, pero jamás lo seré, créeme, lo intenté y muchas veces.

Lisbeth tomó la mano del dios y lo arrastró, literalmente, hasta la alemana.

—Tus labios delatan tu humanidad. Puedes hacerlo.

Loki tensó la mandíbula y miró apenado a la mujer. Asha apretó cariñosamente su mano para darle ánimo. Él respiró hondo y colocó su mano, con un poco de repulsión al principio, sobre la cabeza de Anglialina; y la mujer soltó un grito entre dientes mientras una luz verde le iluminó el cuerpo, luego, se desmayó.

—Vivirá —dijo Loki, acariciando la mano de Asha.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Loki frunció el ceño y luego sonrió un poco. Eso fue suficiente para Lisbeth. Un momento después, él la soltó y con un elegante salto, salió de los restos del Jet.

—Debemos irnos, Lisbeth —dijo Loki, mirándola por encima del hombro.

—No los dejaré aquí, el avión puede explotar en cualquier momento.

—No serán los únicos destinados a morir el día de hoy.

Loki reanudó su desinteresado caminar mientras Lisbeth pensaba qué hacer con el piloto, el copiloto (si vivían, claro) y Anglialina. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que con esa fuerza sobrehumana, que antes había usado negativamente, podía aprovecharlo en una buena causa.

Decidida, Lisbeth tomó el cetro y lo amarró al cinturón que tenía su ya destrozado vestido, tomó su bolso y lo sacó del avión de un aventón, cosa que le llamó la atención a Loki, que se detuvo y se dispuso a observar el esfuerzo _humanitario_ de Lisbeth.

La mortal verificó si el piloto estaba vivo, pero con tristeza le soltó al darse cuenta de que se había desangrado. En cambio el joven copiloto aún tenía signos vitales, así que lo cargó, saltó del avión, cayó de cuclillas y se apresuró en dejarlo en una zona segura. Después se regresó al avión en busca de Anglialina.

—Señorita Schäfer… —gimió la alemana cuando Lisbeth la acomodó en sus brazos.

—Estarás bien, Anglialina. Lo prometo.

Loki sintió el peligro cercano mientras Lisbeth saltaba del Jet con la alemana en brazos así que corrió hacia ella, hizo que ella se agachara, la cubrió con su cuerpo y el Jet explotó.

Después de que los trozos dejaron de caer por doquier, Lisbeth observó a su protector con fascinación y le robó un beso.

Ella sacó de su bolso un celular y se lo dio a Anglialina, quien estaba empezando a recuperar la consciencia.

—Llama a una ambulancia. 911, ¿sí? Lo siento, debo irme.

Anglialina observó a Loki, encantada y aterrada de la misma forma que con Lisbeth. _¡Luce tan frágil con su piel casi transparente y cuerpo perfecto! ¿Cómo pudo salvarme? _Pensó la alemana, entre mareos.

Lisbeth caminó tomada de la mano de Loki, consternada por lo ocurrido y por lo que presentía que ocurriría.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tomar lo que es mío —dijo observándola con deseo, y con ojos verdes —. Y este reino —masculló con ojos azules.

Loki permitió que Lisbeth subiera al pequeño avión, como una especie de mini Jet, y se detuvo al mirar a un hombrecillo mayor arreglar una gran máquina y quien tenía un aspecto deplorable, con una barba de unos días y un terrible olor.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Un lacayo.

Lis se lo imaginó con la ropa más desgastada y con el cabello y la barba larga, hasta los hombros, limpiando y sacando lustre a los suelos del palacio terrenal de Loki.

_Si así tiene a su lacayo, como estará la Tierra cuando sea suya_ Pensó Asha con preocupación.

Un hombre vestido de negro, y con una insignia de un águila y muchas letras, cerró la puerta del avión oprimiendo un botón y despegó, sin tener expresión alguna en su rostro.

—SH… SHI… SHIELD… ¡¿SHIELD?! —exclamó Lisbeth al acordarse de esa organización gubernamental —. ¿De dónde sacaste a este agente de SHIELD?

Loki la miró con las cejas alzadas.

—De SHIELD, tonta —Lisbeth lo fulminó con la mirada y Loki bufó —. Más bien de mi marioneta, que debe estar perdido o muerto en esa rara fortaleza de metal voladora.

—Loki, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—Ellos no saben con quién se están metiendo.

—No les subestimes.

—Ellos no deben subestimarme. Tú tampoco —Lis puso los ojos en blanco y se acarició la sien, volviendo la jaqueca a su cabeza —. Has visto todo lo que hago, ¿y sigues desconfiando?

—Sé precisamente lo que ellos hacen también, por eso me preocupo.

Loki le calló colocando sus dedos en los labios de Asha y la abrazó. Ella aprovechó el momento para dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

—No me perderás jamás —prometió Loki, respondiendo a una pregunta interna de Asha.

Ella empezó a entrelazar todo cuando el mini Jet sobrevoló junto a la Stark Tower y luego aterrizó sobre el techo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tony con esto?

Loki suspiró y la sostuvo por la cintura mientras bajaron del Jet.

—Digamos que su estructura es parte esencial de mi propósito —contestó sonriendo macabramente.

El "lacayo" arrastró el enorme artefacto metálico y el piloto le entregó a Loki un maletín negro. Loki lo abrió y Lisbeth observó maravillada el misterioso cubo que estaba allí, de color azul "mágico".

—El _Tesseract_ si es totalmente esencial.

Unos guardias de seguridad del edificio les apuntaron con unas pequeñas armas y Loki suspiró, miró a su piloto y éste, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos prácticamente, aniquiló a los guardias, cosa que paralizó a Lisbeth.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Loki al notar que ella se detuvo abruptamente.

Él siguió la mirada de Asha y sonrió al darse cuenta del porqué de su asombro; acarició su mejilla y le dio un ligero empujón para que siguiera caminando.

—Debemos estabilizar el _Tesseract_ —murmuró Loki mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, solo en caso de que a algún guardia restante se le ocurriera la no brillante idea de "salvar el día".

— ¿Qué hace ese cubo? —preguntó Asha con curiosidad, acercando su dedo al artefacto.

—Además de quemar… —dijo Loki alejando la mano de la chica con ternura —… nos revela cosas inconcebibles… Pero no es para todos —acarició la mejilla de Lisbeth con una media sonrisa y se puso serio cuando observó al lacayo.

—Hazlo ya. Stark puede venir en cualquier momento y el _Tesseract_ es vulnerable por ahora.

—Sí, señor. Al fin nos mostrará el nuevo universo —dijo con locura. Lisbeth le miró con terror, acercándose más a Loki y éste se rió burlonamente.

—No le temas a él. Témeme a mí —le susurró al oído, bromeando y advirtiendo. Ella obvió la advertencia y acarició su rostro por un par de segundos y Loki no protestó: jamás había sentido tanto cariño tan seguido, y a pesar de que a veces le incomodaba, le encantaba sentirse amado al fin —. Debes irte, Lisbeth.

Ella dejó de acariciarlo y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No va a ocurrir nada bonito por aquí, es mejor que no lo presencies.

—Te cuidaré —susurró Asha.

— ¡Ja! —se burló Loki pero al ver que la ofendió, bajó la mirada apenado —. Por favor, entiende. No puedo protegerme y a la vez evitar que te ataquen.

—No soy una muñeca de porcelana, se cuidarme bien.

—El punto es que te vas —se impacientó el dios de tanto discutir y la mortal se alejó de él.

—Si eso quieres —se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.

Loki se encogió un poco por la indiferencia de Lisbeth. _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me trata así? _Pensó Loki consternado.

— ¡Oye Lis! —exclamó él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella deteniéndose.

Luego sintió unos brazos fuertes darle la vuelta y se encaró con Loki, quien la observó con ojos de cachorro.

—No es el final de nuestra historia. Eso… —señaló el Tesseract —… es el comienzo de todo.

—Por eso tengo miedo. Nuestras vidas empezaron muy, muy mal y juntas…

—Calla, calla Lis —acarició su rostro con manos de mantequilla y ella sonrió un poco —. Pero antes de que te vayas…

La besó con pasión y el frío-calor volvió a presentarse en ambos, pero esa vez, los dos sintieron que algo serpenteante les quemaba sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando dejaron de besarse, notaron que un tatuaje negro con forma de enredadera se había adherido a la piel de ambos.

— ¿Eso que es? —preguntó Lisbeth observando el tatuaje de Loki.

—Una promesa —sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero comenzó a llorar y Loki se sintió adolorido por las lágrimas de su amada.

—No llores, mi amor. Cuando la invasión acabe, seré todo tuyo.

— ¿Invasión?

Loki sonrió, pero de una forma muy diferente a la anterior y se retiró. El agente de SHIELD se le acercó a Lisbeth con una mirada ausente.

—La escoltaré, por órdenes de mi señor.

Ella asintió y miró a Loki por última vez antes de partir y cuando ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subirse al mini Jet, Loki también la miró y susurró _Bis bald, meine Liebe_, que significa "hasta pronto, mi amor" en alemán.

Sí, eso era lo único que Loki sabía decir en alemán.

Asha permaneció en silencio mientras el agente piloteaba, pero entonces algo les golpeó y aterrizaron abruptamente en una calle de la colapsada NY.

Lisbeth gruñó al darse cuenta de que el agente murió con el impacto y se sacudió los escombros de encima.

—Señorita, salga con las manos en alto y no le haremos daño.

Lis casi por instinto miró el cetro en su bolso y le brillaron los ojos con una idea.

Salió lentamente y con una mano dentro de su bolso.

—Señorita, no lo repetiré de nuevo, levante las manos.

Ella no obedeció y se detuvo a cierta distancia. Todos los policías le apuntaron, unos siete al menos.

—Dije que…

—Ya sé lo que dijo —replicó Lisbeth. Sacó el cetro y éste se transformó en un segundo.

El cetro comenzó a brillar con más intensidad y antes de que Lisbeth pudiera disparar, los policías lo hicieron, pero un escudo azul la protegió y ella se recuperó del casi infarto que le dio al escuchar caer los casquillos.

Todas las balas cayeron al suelo y el escudo se alejó de ella para arremeter a los guardias como si fuese una onda expansiva. Todos murieron desintegrados.

Los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y alejarse de Lisbeth por lo ocurrido y ella misma quería salir de allí. Soltó el cetro como si la hubiese electrocutado y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. _¡Por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?_ Pensó Asha pero luego recordó el favor de Loki y no tuvo otra opción que recoger el cetro y salir corriendo del lugar.

Cuando cruzó la calle, escuchó una pequeña explosión proveniente del último piso de la Stark Tower y comenzó a preocuparse, pero aún así, siguió caminando mientras la gente la miraba con extrañeza. Quizás por la expresión de Lisbeth o por el cetro alienígena que tenía en su mano.

Repentinamente Lisbeth se estampó contra una tienda, atravesando la vitrina y cayendo sobre unos maniquís.

_¡Lisbeth!_

— ¿Ahora qué te pasó? —gimió Asha, levantándose.

_Fue Stark. Ve a un lugar seguro, mi ejército ya viene._

— ¡¿Ejército?!

Un sonido aturdió a toda la ciudad y ella salió de la tienda para observar como del techo del edificio de Tony Stark salía un gran rayo azul que abrió literalmente el cielo y de allí salieron unas pequeñas naves cuyos pilotos comenzaron a disparar por doquier.

—Claro, "invasión". Ya entendí.

**Lisbeth (Asha) POV**

¡Oh rayos, rayos! ¿En qué problema estaba metida ahora? New York quedará echa cenizas por la locura de Loki, por su obsesión en ser el rey de algo… ¿No se conformaba con tener en sus manos mi corazón, mi alma? No, claro que no, el poder era lo que más le importaba.

Una nave alienígena se detuvo frente a mí y el alíen que la piloteaba me apuntó a mí y a los que quedaban merodeando.

—Mataste a esos policías, ¿te tiemblan las piernas ahora con ese bicho raro, súper valiente? —replicó una mujer de unos 40 años, que quizás me siguió, y que me miraba con desprecio, y con toda la razón.

Miré de nuevo al alíen, que estaba hecho de metal, piel extraña y exceso de dientes terroríficos.

— ¿Por qué no disparas? Dime —murmuré con labios temblorosos.

El bicho me contestó con unos chillidos y miró mi bolso, creo yo, con curiosidad. El cetro, en forma de bastón, sobresalía para saludarlo.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté alzando una ceja. El bicho me miró y me apuntó, impaciente.

Saqué el bastón dorado y se lo enseñé, luego se armó justo como hacía el de Loki y me observé impresionada: mi ropa había cambiado por completo; tenía un casco también.

— ¿Qué carajo…? —exclamé al ver que mi ropa se parecía mucho a la de Loki cuando tenía su… claro, su casco de cuernos. ¡Ahora también era cornuda, bien bello!

El alíen hizo un chillido espantoso y más de su rara especie se acercaron a mí.

—Ya entiendo —murmuré cuando me di cuenta que no les importaba mucho mi apariencia, que de seguro les recordaba a Loki, solo les importaba mi cetro, que se había convertido en lanza, en cierta forma —. Lo quieren, es suyo. No entienden que hago con el si quien debería de tenerlo es el asgardiano, ¿no es así?

_Danos el cetro_.

Me petrifiqué por un momento cuando logré entender lo que dijo el alíen. Miré el cetro y este brillaba más de lo normal.

—No. Es mío ahora. Si no quieren sentir lo que hace su preciado cetro, lárguense de aquí —amenacé, fulminándolos con la mirada.

El alíen líder disparó a la tienda y los restos estuvieron a punto de caerme encima, pero logré apuntar con el cetro a los escombros que planeaban aplastarme. Y la idea que tenía en mente funcionó: el cetro creó un escudo.

—Apuesto a que Loki jamás ha usado el cetro como escudo —sonreí al ver como los escombros se desintegraban.

Me levanté, ya que me había agachado, y le disparé a uno de los aliens. Me miraron, supongo, con rabia. Chillaron de nuevo (haciendo que sospechara que esa era su arma mortal porque como aturdían) y comencé a pelear con ellos.

Uno intentó morderme y me reí a carcajadas mientras golpeaba a otro por la espalda.

— ¡Qué de niños! —me burlé. Le atravesé con la lanza, lo alcé, y con un poco de dificultad porque pesaba una tonelada, se lo lancé al que quedaba, quien quedó noqueado al caerle encima su compañero.

Miré a la señora que antes me había retado y ésta, bajó la mirada.

—Ahora creo que le tiemblan las piernas a alguien más —dije con frialdad. Ella huyó del lugar y los demás se acercaron a mí, sin intenciones negativas —. Debemos salir de aquí, eso es más que obvio. Les escoltaré a… cualquier lugar que sea seguro ahora.

Avancé con prisa y las personas me siguieron sin protestar.

Observé que mientras más avanzaba, con mayor rapidez empeoraba la ciudad, con los disparos y demás.

Los golpes que recibía Loki, donde fuera que estuviese, me tenían mareada y me hacían tambalearme y caerme de vez en cuando. El dolor era insoportable.

_Peleo con Thor. Lo siento Lisbeth _Se disculpó Loki cuando le pregunté qué rayos pasaba.

— ¿Es usted una ángel maldita? —me preguntó un niño de unos 8 años. Tenía ojos azules y no sabía de qué intensidad era su cabello amarillo por el polvo sobre éste.

—Eso intento averiguar —sonreí. Me tomó de la mano y nadie intentó quitármelo de encima. Di un vistazo a mis espaldas y noté que la multitud había incrementado —. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Se quedó dormida en una de las aceras. Antes de dormirse me dijo que te siguiera y no mirara atrás —contestó con sinceridad.

Su inocencia me afectó. Incluso me detuve un momento.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Jamás lo conocí… ¿Por qué mi mamá no se ha despertado?

Respiré hondo y le sonreí, tratando de calmarme más que alentarle.

—Tal vez necesita descansar. Descuida, ella volverá a ti —pero no quise decir cuando para no crearle una frenética esperanza.

Nos topamos con unos policías y ellos se encargaron de las personas que llevaba conmigo. El niño se despidió de mí y se fue con una chica no mucho mayor que yo quien con solo mirarme y asentir me dejó en claro que le cuidaría.

— ¿Lisbeth?

—Oh genial, lo que faltaba —mascullé cuando encaré a Tyra.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, hermana has vuelto! —exclamó cojeando hasta mí porque no tenía las muletas.

La sostuve antes de que se cayera y me abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

—Me estás partiendo en dos, Tyra —dije con dificultad. Ella suavizó el abrazo y se alejó un poco para mirar mi vestuario.

—Vaya, ¿diste un paseo en el tiempo o qué? Luces muy sexy con esos cuernos —dijo entre risas.

—No lo elegí yo, solo apareció cuando utilicé esto —dije señalando a la lanza. Tyra la observó con curiosidad e hizo una mueca.

—El verte de nuevo me hizo olvidar mi molestia contigo. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

—Supongo que Otto te explicó mi procedencia, ¿no es así?

Ella bajó la mirada y yo sonreí secamente.

—No hay nada que explicar. Yo no soy nada tuyo, tú no eres nada mío. Es mejor que vayamos por caminos separados —dije, obviando que nuestro destino era mantener con vida a dos supuestos hermanos inmortales.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? Crecimos, jugamos, peleamos, lloramos, vivimos juntas… ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó todo eso?

—Lo que sí recuerdo bien es que era tu maldita sombra. Siempre debía obedecer tus caprichos sin decir palabra alguna, pero no Tyra, eso no ocurrirá nunca más.

Le di la espalda para salir de allí pero ella me sujetó por el brazo.

—Suéltame si no quieres que la curiosidad mate al gato —amenacé apretando los dientes.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a despedirte de mamá?

Mis fuerzas vacilaron por un momento, pero luego me la zafé de encima.

—Ella no es mi madre.

Huí del lugar con lágrimas en mis ojos, odiándome por lo que acababa de decir pero era la verdad: mi verdadera madre dio su vida para mantenerme a salvo aquella fría noche de diciembre.

Algo me golpeó y me hizo volar y caer a unos 20 metros de donde estaba. Me intenté levantar pero unos seis alienígenas me rodearon. Ya no tenía el casco ni el cetro, que estaba muy lejos de mí.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos mátenme! —grité.

Uno me sujetó por el cuello y sentí como un trozo de mi vestido (porque mi otra ropa rara había desaparecido) se resbalaba por mi pierna.

De repente empecé a ver todo borroso y sobre todo empecé a sentir que me batuqueaban de un lado a otro. Me golpearon contra el suelo tres veces, luego me observaron, pero estaban lejos de mí… ¿No eran ellos los que me hacían eso? ¡¿ENTONCES QUE ERA?!

¡Oh no! ¡Loki!

Me golpearon de nuevo contra el suelo y me dejaron allí, para que tomara un poco de aire o que iba a saber yo para qué. Quizás se cansaron.

Observé manchas, luego algo color rojo y dorado se acercó a mí y antes de que me desmayara me limité a decir solo una cosa: Te amo Loki.

* * *

Bueeeeno. Les dije que era largo, al menos es una recompensa por todo el rato que les hice esperar, ¿verdad? =P

¿Recuerdan el _entiendo más que hablo_ de Tom en la entrevista en que habla español? No pude evitar acordarme de él cuando empecé a escribir la escena de Lisbeth y el doctor, así que aproveché la ocasión para utilizar esa famosa frase de nuestro querido y adorable Hiddles *_*

Esa frase en italiano significa "Así es la vida". Y la frase alemana, pues bueno, allí les escribí el significado de una vez. Lo que pasa es que voy a estudiar Idiomas Modernos en la universidad (cuando me gradúe el año que viene) y por mi cuenta estoy aprendiendo lo básico para no llegar en las nubes a la Uni. Entonces practico por aquí, por allá... xD

¡Saludos y besos! Y esta vez les prometo que no me tardaré tanto en actualizar.


	9. Un Pequeño Adiós

_Como soy tan rara, ahora este capítulo es corto. A mí me gustó, pero en fin =P_

_Loki quiere hacerlas sufrir: no tengo internet, por eso me tardé más de lo que debí, pero Babi Baker me prestó su laptop en el colegio, ¡y al fin publiqué el cap! =D_

_**Song of the Fic: **__Silent Moon - Jia Peng Fang. __Esa canción me hace llorar mucho, no sé porqué pero en verdad me toca mucho los sentidos. Espero que les guste y si llega a ser así, me lo hacen saber, ¿vale? __C'= Y también esta canción: The Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb - Carter Burwell. __Las que saben de música de películas se darán cuenta de que esa canción pertenece a Crepúsculo._

_¡Disfruten el corto! =P_

**IX. Un Pequeño Adiós**

**Lisbeth (aka Asha) POV**

La luz del sol no me quemaba como siempre. Con eso el sueño se delató, lo que ocurría y ocurriría no era real.

Abrí mis ojos y observé al mismo sol de aquel sueño, donde Loki era niño… ¡Por Dios Loki! ¿Cómo estaría? Más bien… ¿cómo estaba yo? ¿En el cielo? ¿En el infierno? ¿Perdida en una brecha espacio-tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar por solo un momento? —suplicó Loki a mi lado.

Le observé anonadada. ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Loki estaba aquí!

Como estaba acostada sobre la grama, rodé un poco y le abracé. Aprovechando que estaba casi sobre él, acaricié su rostro lentamente y él no dijo nada. Loki también acariciaba mi brazo a la misma velocidad que yo.

— ¿Terminaste tu obra, Napoleón? —pregunté unos minutos, quizás horas después.

—Si te refieres a conquistar la Tierra: **no. **Y **no** quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Solo quiero disfrutar contigo este tiempo, o lo que queda.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Loki me acomodó en sus brazos y besó mi frente. Sentí su respiración por unos segundos hasta que algo caliente cayó sobre mi nariz. Temí que fuese sangre pero no, fue una lágrima.

—Lisbeth, no sé si sobrevivas esta vez —sollozó bajo.

Alcé mi rostro, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

—No llores —susurré, tratando de no llorar yo tampoco.

—Eso que te golpeó… no fue cualquier cosa, fue ese maldito monstruo verde.

—También te golpeó a ti —contesté, detallándolo mejor, pero no vi ninguna herida —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo… yo estoy bien pero tú… —dejó de hablar y se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo. Fulminó con la mirada a algo que yo no quise ver, porque solo quería observarlo a él.

Él, Loki Laufeyson, el hombre más frío que había conocido. El hombre que me conquistó la primera vez que nos vimos con cierta arrogancia. El hombre que me hizo presenciar la muerte en su máxima expresión. El inmortal que le arrebató la virginidad a mis labios… Ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese ser: lo veía humano; débil, cierto, pero humano.

—Me tienen custodiado y están a punto de llevarme de vuelta a Asgard.

— ¡No! —gemí. Noté como brillaban sus ojos y no por alguna travesura, sino de dolor —. No me dejes, Loki.

—No quiero hacerlo, Lisbeth, créeme que me duele esto más a mí que a ti —dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlarse.

—No puedo, no quiero estar sin ti —sollocé, incapaz de mantenerme en calma. Me acercó más a él y besó de nuevo mi frente, con labios temblorosos.

—Detesto con más razón a tu querido Stark y a Thor por querer despojarme de ti, ahora que estás tan frágil, tan… mal.

Acaricié su brazo, lentamente, incrédula de lo que escuchaba, de lo que veía.

Jamás pensé que Loki estuviese _realmente_ _enamorado de mí_.

**Loki POV**

Y allí estaba, en su mente, en ella, mientras tres guardias me escoltaban junto con Thor y el hombre de metal, quienes conspiraban aprovechando mi trance.

Acaricié la maltratada mano de mi Lisbeth y respiré hondo.

— ¿Por qué ella? —preguntó Stark, acariciándose la sien y torciendo el gesto, (quizás por el dolor en su cuerpo) y observando a mi Asha con tristeza —. Esa chica ha sufrido lo suficiente y ahora este engendro la enamora y la convence de formar parte de sus insensatos planes.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante y él solo bufó, sonriendo un poco. Thor murmuró algo ininteligible y yo tampoco quise averiguar que fue lo que dijo.

— ¿Es ella, Loki?

Stark frunció el ceño porque no sabía a qué se refería Thor, pero yo sí.

Me limité a asentir, volviendo a acariciar la mano de Asha.

—Es increíble el parecido. _Allfather_ no se equivocó.

— ¿Acaso te dijo algo que yo no sé? —mascullé, cerrando los ojos. Mi cuerpo, me dolía tanto… mi rostro tenía cortadas y me dolía todo, literalmente. Pero no permitiría que Lisbeth me viese así, no.

—Sí. Me dijo todo sobre la profecía. Y ya ubiqué a mi _Galanka_.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y le observé apretando los dientes. En efecto, había leído el libro.

—Jamás fuiste de los que te gustaba depender de alguien, menos de una mujer… ¿Por qué ahora sí, hermano? —preguntó mirando apenado a Lis.

—Porque cualquier ser en algún momento de su vida querrá que alguien le dé su amor sincero, Thor. Ese es el porqué.

Stark volvió a bufar y crispé los puños, controlando mi ira.

—El ciervito tiene corazón, ¿quién lo diría?

Solo di un pequeño paso hacia él, pero Thor interpuso el Mjölnir entre Stark y yo y me golpeé el pecho. Gruñí y me cubrí, por el dolor.

—Ya debemos irnos —anunció Thor.

¡Demonios, NO!

**Lisbeth (aka Asha) POV**

— ¡Oh Loki! ¿Estás bien? —pregunté cuando él se encorvó y soltó un gemido.

—Sí… estoy bien.

Besé la poca piel del cuello que su traje le permitía mostrar y sentí como sus músculos se contrajeron.

—Asha… Debo irme.

— ¿Qué? —susurré y esa vez no me importó que las lágrimas cayeran.

—No… por favor no llores —suplicó, secando mis lágrimas con ternura —. Pasará algún tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero te prometo que cuando despiertes, no transcurrirá mucho para que nos encontremos de nuevo.

— ¿Esto que es? —sollocé, besando su mejilla.

—Un pequeño adiós. Uno momentáneo.

Me besó como nunca lo había hecho. No sentí ninguna rabia ni rencor en sus labios, solo desesperación, tristeza y amor.

—Te amo Loki —murmuré en sus labios. Sentí como sonrió, me besó de nuevo y luego se alejó de mí para dedicarme una sonrisa burlona pero tierna.

—Igual yo Lisbeth.

Observamos nuestras manos y las enredaderas se extendieron.

Le abracé de nuevo, besó mi coronilla y luego solo me abracé a mí misma.

Se había ido.

**Loki POV**

Cerré los ojos e intenté que permanecieran tranquilos, sin mostrar tristeza alguna. Mantener mi rudeza e ira era lo esencial.

Me acerqué a ella. Ella, quien destrozó mi interior con tan solo una mirada más rápido que ÉL en todo ese tiempo allá en su tierra maldita. Ella, quien dormía con mi razón, ahora solo era un dios andante, mi alma estaba con ella.

La besé, en ahora sus fríos labios y acaricié su rostro con apenas un roce, temiendo partirla porque lucía tan terriblemente mal que cualquier cosa podría ser posible. Y efectivamente, nuestra promesa había aumentado: las enredaderas se habían explayado.

—Loki —masculló Thor, mirando por última vez a Lisbeth. Stark me fulminó con la mirada y sonrió un poco, pero son tristeza, al mirar a Asha.

Gemí un poco y me alejé de ella. Los guardias me sostuvieron por los brazos y yo suspiré.

—Hasta pronto reina mía —murmuré antes de que me sacaran de la habitación blanca de un empujón.

Asgard. Volvía a mi supuesta "tierra". Más bien iba a mi perdición.

Pero iba a salir. Por Lisbeth, iba a escapar, viajar de nuevo a Midgard y recuperar lo que me pertenecía: Ella y nadie más.


	10. Interrogatorio Avengers

_Bueeeeno, este cap me gusta, ya verán porqué =D_

_No he tenido muchos reviews, (aún así las que si me escribieron muchas graciaaas! =D) pero aquí estoy, siendo fiel a pesar de las adversidades =) ¡Ya tengo internet de nuevo! =D_

_Encontré dos errores en el otro capítulo y ya los corregí =D Es que a veces cambio de idea, reemplazo una palabra y se me olvida la que le sigue… __En fin xD_

_**Song of the Fic: **__What If - Coldplay._

_¡Disfruten!_

**X. Interrogatorio Avengers**

Lisbeth _despertó_.

Miró a su alrededor confundida porque no sabía dónde estaba. Observó la habitación blanca con espanto: ¡Todo era blanco!

Escuchaba una canción que le encantaba, hacía eco por todo el lugar: _Moonlight Sonata _de Beethoven.

Pero entonces algo resaltó entre tanta blancura: Un sillón negro y Tony Stark sobre éste.

— ¡Tony! —exclamó con voz ronca.

—Lis —saludó Stark con una sonrisa y asentimiento.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó en su cama, torciendo el gesto por el dolor en su espalda.

— ¿En dónde estamos, Tony? —preguntó.

—En la base aérea de SHIELD. Te trajimos aquí para curarte.

Lisbeth volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero todo lo sucedido le vino a la cabeza de repente y dio un brinco. Incluso sus palpitaciones aumentaron.

Loki, en quien ella solo pensaba era en Loki.

—Por lo visto ya te acordaste de lo que pasó —suspiró Tony, viéndose las manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Eso creo —mintió —. Mis recuerdos son algo confusos… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Seis meses.

— ¡¿SEIS ME…?! —exclamó en un grito. Torció el gesto por el dolor en todo su cuerpo que no le permitió terminar la frase y empezó a alterarse._ ¡Dios mío seis meses! ¡Oh Loki! ¿Y si volvió y yo no pude estar despierta para verle e irme con él? ¡Maldición esto no es posible!_ Pensó la aterrada Asha.

Tony empezó a reírse a carcajadas y ella le fulminó con la mirada, realmente molesta por el gran susto que le dio.

—Lo siento, tenía esa broma pegada a mi lengua desde hace semanas, tenía que decirlo —dijo entre dientes —. En realidad, solo tres meses y medio.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. _¡Wow! ¡Mucha diferencia! _Replicó en su mente.

—No deberías estar viva. A no ser que seas una inmortal y nunca me lo dijiste.

Ella bajó la mirada y empezó a preocuparse.

—Lisbeth sabes que te quiero —confesó Stark, brindándole una mirada y sonrisa tierna —. Pero estás en un gran lío y no podré ayudarte si mientes. De algún modo u otro sabremos en qué estas involucrada.

Ese _sabremos_ no le gustó ni un poco a Asha.

—No mentiré, Tony. Es que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que… —suspiró y se sonrojó —… Yo también te quiero.

El aludido se levantó y besó la cabeza vendada de Lisbeth mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mano de ésta.

—Debes descansar, cariño —susurró.

— ¿Cómo está Pepper? —preguntó Lisbeth cuando Tony ya se iba —. ¿Estaba en la ciudad cuando…?

—Ella está bien, no pudo venir porque tuvo que atender unos asuntos en Stark Industries y no, afortunadamente estaba en un Jet camino a Washington.

—Lo siento… —susurró, consternada y recordando ese día, hace unos años atrás.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, Lis. No te disculpes. Soy yo quien debe lamentarse por debatirse entre dos —Lisbeth asintió una vez —. Y vete acostumbrando a este lugar, porque no saldrás de aquí en un largo rato.

Ella entornó los ojos, Tony dio un paso, la puerta mecánica subió y Tony se escabulló en ella.

Asha notó que no solo tenía vías con medicamentos (incluida morfina), sino que también estaba encadenada a la cama, como si fuese un animal salvaje que pudiese escapar en el momento en que menos se espere.

Obviando el hecho de que la tenían presa en una habitación de locos, por su monótono color, se dispuso a pensar en Loki.

Eso que una vez sintió por Stark, Loki hizo que se esfumase.

Los días pasaron y lo que dijo Tony fue cierto: jamás salió de esa habitación.

Los doctores y enfermeras varias veces al día le hacían fisioterapia a sus huesos que acababan de soldarse, le tomaban una muestra de sangre, evaluaban sus reflejos y luego la observaban por la única ventana que tenía la habitación (como los que utilizan los policías) mientras Lisbeth entrenaba con una saco de boxeo y una caminadora que aparecía de la nada cuando Asha oprimía un botón casi invisible en la pared.

A pesar de que el entrenamiento y la rehabilitación le ayudaban, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que dejara de tener ganas de estar con Loki.

¡Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hablar de él! Aún no le habían hecho preguntas directas ni le habían insinuado nada respecto a Loki, pero ni tonta que era como para ponerse a llorar y gemir su nombre igual que una bebé, cosa que le frustraba.

Quizás esa molestia interna le daba más fuerza, porque además de que se recuperaba con una increíble rapidez, se había vuelto más audaz, fuerte y asombrosamente inteligente: Las correas ya tenían derecho de estar en su cama.

Cuando los doctores iban a entrar, una mano mecánica salía de la nada y pegaba a Lisbeth de la pared, solo en caso de que se le ocurriese escapar.

_Si Loki me viese ahora, no me reconocería _Pensó Lisbeth una vez que se vio en el espejo: Sus mejillas seguían siendo rellenitas, pero su mirada no era la misma, su cuerpo estaba más estilizado, su espalda, brazos, glúteos y piernas estaban mejor formados por lo tanto más fuerte… No se podía reconocer a sí misma.

Tony la visitaba constantemente, pero el encuentro entre ambos era demasiado incómodo y Lisbeth no podía disfrutar de una charla normal ya que Tony siempre le sacaba a colación lo sucedido en New York meses atrás.

Hasta que un día…

La mano mecánica salió de su jaula y sostuvo a Lisbeth mientras un hombre entraba a la habitación: Un hombre que ella no conocía.

El hombre, o más bien muchacho, no mucho mayor que ella, o quizás menos (su rostro era joven pero sus expresiones mostraban experiencia, demasiada para un chico), esperó a que la puerta se cerrase y cuando el silencio volvió, la mano desapareció y Lisbeth se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Usted quién es? ¿Un doctor nuevo? —preguntó Lisbeth malhumorada, por un momento pensó que sería Tony quien la visitaría.

—No señorita. Tony no podrá venir hoy por un asunto en China así que me pidió el favor de que charlara con usted un rato —contestó el hombre. Miró el sofá y Lisbeth asintió levemente, así que él se sentó.

—Por lo visto es amigo de Tony.

—Más que amigo, un colega. Aún no hemos charlado el suficiente tiempo en paz como para empezarnos a agradar —bromeó, sonriendo —. Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, señorita.

— ¿Cómo el superhéroe? ¿Capitán América? —preguntó Lisbeth alzando una ceja.

—Soy el superhéroe —masculló.

Lisbeth alzó la otra ceja y bufó.

— ¿De verdad? Murió hace años, Tony ni siquiera había nacido.

—Sí, lo sé. Era amigo de su padre.

Ella le observó y recordó las tarjetas coleccionables que varios niños de su escuela apostaban sin parar y le reconoció.

—Es un héroe nacional. Es un placer conocerle —sus palabras eran sinceras, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él y estrecharle la mano.

—Lleva un largo tiempo aquí recluida, ¿no es así? —preguntó después de suspirar.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

—Sólo lo sé, ahora dígame, ¿por qué sigue aquí?

—Si usted es amigo de Tony, como bien afirma que es, debería saberlo.

—Aquí quien está probando a alguien soy yo, señorita Longrey, no usted.

—Debe entender que ya no confío ni en mis pasiones —masculló, furiosa, pero mostrando una expresión indiferente, aunque sus ojos…

Rogers sonrió, cruzó las piernas y la observó unos segundos.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda antes de despertar en esta habitación?

—Caos. Solo caos —en eso ella no mentía…

—Señorita Longrey, Tony me advirtió que es astuta, y ahora no lo dudo, pero en este momento no estamos para juegos así que le pido que sea sincera a la hora de contestar mis inquietudes.

— ¿Sus inquietudes? —preguntó Lisbeth alzando un poco más la voz, rompiendo la armonía que reinaba en la habitación; luego bufó —. ¿No serán las inquietudes de Tony y "los otros" de quienes no me quiere hablar?

Steve se sorprendió de lo que dijo y Lisbeth empezó a reírse.

— ¡Oh no lo sabía! —dijo entre risas y empezó a acercarse a él lentamente —. Sí, así es capitán. Él jamás lo ha mencionado y si hay otros como él dice, pues los desconozco y siéndole sincera, como me pidió, no me interesan en absoluto —susurró cuando estuvo extremadamente cerca de él.

Rogers la miró profundamente a los ojos y ella no movió un músculo.

—Cuando Tony regrese de China, tendrá una conversación con nosotros —y Lisbeth entendió bien que ese "nosotros" no solo le implicaba a él y a Stark.

Ella se alejó de él cuando vio las intenciones del Capitán. Antes de que la mano mecánica apareciera, ella se pegó a la pared y miró con una sonrisa burlona a Rogers antes de que éste se retirara.

Y como prometió Rogers, unos días después, Tony regresó.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Asha, acariciando el maltratado rostro de Stark con manos temblorosas.

—Los negocios suelen ser rudos —sonrió, acariciando la mano de Lis —. Capitaleta te visitó, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó secamente, alejándose de él.

—Y te dijo que cuando…

—… Regresaras tendríamos una conversación. Sí, lo dijo —continuó ella.

Tony asintió, tomó a Lisbeth por ambas muñecas con un poco de fuerza y unos guardias aparecieron. La encadenaron en un dos por tres y ella fulminó con la mirada a quien había acariciado segundos atrás.

—Es hora. El negro te queda bien —dijo Tony, tocando la tela de la ropa casi deportiva de Asha.

—Lo sé, eso fue lo que dijiste sobre el vestido —murmuró, empezándose a sonrojar.

Tony se mordió el labio, sonrió y estuvo frente a ella durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a un centro de comando, donde todos estaban sumidos en sus ocupaciones hasta que ella pisó aquel lugar, literalmente. La observaron, unos con miedo, otros con asco o con rencor, pero un hombre vestido de negro, calvo y sin un ojo les miró con seriedad y volvieron a sus quehaceres sin decir palabra alguna.

Lisbeth recordó a su tío por el parche que tenía aquel hombre de rostro severo. Pero no era el único que estaba allí: Rogers estaba situado en una mesa grande, observándola detenidamente. También estaba un hombre un poco desaliñado en la esquina del lugar, mirándola entre apenado y curioso. Y una mujer pelirroja con aspecto felino y ceño fruncido.

Tony le indicó a Lisbeth que se sentara y con un movimiento ligero de su mano, los guardias se alejaron. El hombre que intimidaba a Lisbeth sacó un artefacto de su chaqueta y un muro de energía les separó del grupo de trabajadores, desapareciendo los chillidos de las computadoras.

Asha se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos hasta que el aparente líder habló.

—Señorita Longrey, mi nombre es Nick Fury, soy el director de SHIELD y creador de este equipo que ve aquí, llamado _Avengers_.

Lisbeth les miró de nuevo y volvió a fijar la mirada en Fury.

—Él es el doctor Bruce Banner, científico experto en rayos gamma. Ella es Natasha Romanoff, nuestra mejor espía. Y ya conoce al Capitán Rogers y Stark —dijo señalando a cada uno.

— ¿Y qué hay del que tiene complejo de _pájarohood_? —preguntó Asha señalando a un hombre quien le apuntaba con una flecha justo a la cabeza.

—Él es Clint Barton. Está allí solo por precaución —contestó obviando su sorpresa.

— ¿Precaución? Son suficientes contra mí, ¿no creen que uno más, es pasarse de la raya? —masculló Lisbeth, suspirando.

—No nos veas como una amenaza, Lis —murmuró Tony detrás de ella.

— ¿Entonces como quieres que les mire? ¡DIME TONY! ¡Me han tenido en una maldita habitación de lunáticos por días, no sé cuantos, pero si muchos! ¿Y ahora me miran como si fuera un bicho raro? ¡Plantéense la idea de nuevo porque definitivamente entre todos en esta habitación la más cuerda soy yo! —exclamó. Tomó aire lentamente y Natasha le sonrió, no precisamente con cariño.

— ¿Sabe qué es esto? —preguntó Fury, minutos después y mostrándole unas fotos: eran los restos del Jet de su tío.

Ella se paralizó por un momento, respiró lentamente para que no notasen su cambio y negó con la cabeza con naturalidad.

— ¿Segura? —insistió Fury, acercándole las fotos aún más.

—Si quiere que me lo coma, póngale una salsa al menos —replicó Asha, alejando las fotos de su rostro.

—Lisbeth, no mientas…

— ¡Déjala Tony! —exclamó por primera vez la pelirroja —. De algún modo u otro nos dirá la verdad —dijo mirándola fijamente. Lisbeth sonrió con malicia y torció los ojos para fijar la mirada en Barton.

—Según la única sobreviviente consciente, en el avión iban el piloto, el copiloto, ella y alguien más. La mujer se llama Anglialina Vodskits, es de Alemania. Nos dijo que la pasajera faltante se llama Asha Schäfer. ¿Le es familiar el nombre?

—No —contestó secamente. Fury asintió y prosiguió:

—Pues bien, como teníamos tanta curiosidad y la mujer quería ayudarnos en todo lo posible, le mostramos una foto suya y, ¿qué cree?

— ¿Se comió la foto por la presión suya sobre ella? —preguntó Lisbeth alzando una ceja.

—Lis… —le regañó Tony. Fury le hizo una mueca a Stark y miró de nuevo a Lisbeth.

—No tengo cara de vidente —replicó Lisbeth.

—No, claro que no… Asha —Lis entornó los ojos y evitó mirarle, pero tres segundos después, sonrió y miró a Fury con sarcasmo.

— ¿Asha? Mi nombre es Lisbeth Longrey, heredera alterna de Longrey's Metal Industries. Busque en Google, encontrará fotos en donde estoy con mi familia… —eso de mentir siempre fue una virtud, pero en aquel momento lo hacía a la perfección.

—Lis, hablé con tu padre y me contó todo —le interrumpió Tony. Aunque el saber la verdad le dañaba el truco a Lisbeth.

— ¿Te contó que huí de casa? Sí, es cierto, ya no toleraba ese infierno.

—Sabes a que me refiero —la voz de Tony se endureció; empezaba a impacientarse.

—No, no lo sé Tony —dijo entre dientes Lisbeth, mirándolo con ojos de fuego.

— ¿Por qué le encubres? —preguntó por primera vez Banner, desde su esquina.

— ¿A quién encubro? ¿De qué hablas?

—Déjenme matarla, así le mataré a él —suplicó Barton, jugando con su flecha. Tony se levantó del asiento y fulminó con la mirada al interlocutor.

Lisbeth crispó el puño y trató de mantenerse en calma.

_Ya lo saben_ Pensó Lis, recordando la profecía.

—Nadie matará a nadie, Clint —dijo Steve en un suspiro —. ¿Cierto, Lisbeth?

La aludida frunció el ceño y finalmente soltó una risita histérica.

— ¿Piensan que soy Carrie? ¿Piensan qué les mataré con mis "poderes telequinéticos"? Ustedes son patéticos.

—Podremos ser patéticos, pero tú eres una sumisa pendeja —acusó Romanoff.

Lisbeth se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Natasha y Nick Fury retrocedieran dos pasos. Tony y Steve la sujetaron, uno por cada brazo. Ella les fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No toleraré el que me ofendan, tengo derechos! —exclamó, roja de ira.

— ¿Derechos? —preguntó Romanoff, inmóvil por precaución —. ¿Puede una persona tener derechos, siendo cómplice de la mayor catástrofe desde el 11 de septiembre? ¿Puede tener derechos aquella mujer que por un ciego amor, ayudó a un lunático extraterrestre a destruir una ciudad entera, con cientos de muertes?

Lisbeth dejó de batuquearse en los brazos de Tony y Steve con la primera pregunta.

—No saben nada… Yo no sé nada… —murmuró Lisbeth, evitando llorar.

—No, sabemos más de lo que cree —dijo Fury.

—Se ahorrará muchos problemas si nos dice todo, señorita Longrey —dijo Banner, acercándose un poco a la mesa.

Lisbeth le fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a batuquearse de nuevo.

—Lis, ¡deja de comportarte como una niña! —bramó Stark, sujetándola con más fuerza.

Algo se despertó en Lisbeth que hizo que Tony y Steve se estamparan contra el muro de protección, luego de abrir los brazos con tanta fuerza que hizo que se rompieran sus esposas. Ella saltó a la mesa y pronto todos le apuntaron con un arma, excepto Banner, quien se colocó en una posición de yoga.

Lisbeth sonrió y miró sus manos con fascinación.

—Lis, cálmate —suplicó Tony, con un labio roto y apuntándole con el brazo mecánico de Iron Man.

Ella saltó para sujetarse de una baranda en el techo, pero Tony activó los propulsores y le sujetó por el tobillo, luego la estampó contra la mesa, que no se rompió increíblemente.

Lisbeth sintió la pistola de Romanoff en la sien y empezó a reírse.

—Hazlo si eres valiente. Pero después medirán que tan valiente eres en la venganza —dijo Asha, retando a la pelirroja sin importarle las consecuencias.

Tony alejó el arma del rostro de Lisbeth justo cuando Natasha disparó.

— ¡¿Enloqueciste?! —exclamó Tony, colérico de pies a cabeza.

—Tu debilidad es el amor por ella —acusó Natasha.

—Y la tuya la impaciencia —contestó Stark.

—Señores, eso es lo que Loki quiere —dijo Fury, interponiéndose entre Tony y Natasha.

Lisbeth empezó a sentirse mal cuando nombraron a Loki. ¡Tanto tiempo sin escuchar su nombre!

El celular de Tony empezó a sonar sin parar. Cuando él atendió, a los cinco segundos palideció, luego enrojeció y colgó de mala manera.

—Debo irme. No la toquen —advirtió mirando a Natasha y señalando a Lisbeth.

Miró con tristeza a Asha y se retiró, acompañado de Steve.

—De seguro tiene a Loki dentro de ella, por eso actúa de esa forma —dijo Clint crispando los puños una vez Tony abandonó el lugar.

—Entiendo bien que es tener algo impropio por dentro —masculló Banner, acariciándose el pecho.

Lisbeth hizo caso omiso a las palabras de los dos _Avengers_, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—La escoltaré a su celda director Fury, si me lo permite —dijo Natasha, sacando a Lisbeth de su trance.

—Bien. No hablaremos con ella de nuevo hasta mañana, cuando esté más dispuesta a cooperar —contestó el aludido, desactivando el muro de protección.

Natasha ajustó las esposas nuevas de Asha y la arrastró literalmente por el pasillo.

Lisbeth iba distraída, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que de su "celda" se había quedado atrás.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Te demostraré lo valiente que soy —dijo temblando de ira. La sujetó con más fuerza y Lisbeth comenzó a gritar cuando la halaba hacia una habitación extraña.

Asha se sujetó del marco de la puerta con una gran fuerza que superaba por mil a la de Romanoff, pero ésta, tomó un objeto y le golpeó en la cabeza.

Lisbeth cayó al suelo, semi inconsciente, y Natasha la arrastró dentro del lugar, pero en el marco de la puerta, donde estaban marcados los dedos de Asha: se formó hielo.

* * *

¡Bien, bien! Espero que les haya gustado y ahora estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo.

Les adelantaré que se llamará "Fría Tortura" y que lo de Carrie lo mencioné por una buena razón xD =P

¡Besos y saludos! =D =*


	11. Fría Tortura

_¡Muajajaja! Mi cometido funcionó: Odian a Natasha. Ahora la odiarán aún más…_

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews! :3 ¡Son bastante gratificantes! ='D_

_Les cuento algo. La primera parte de este capítulo lo escribí en el gimnasio. Estaba sentada en la bicicleta, pedaleando e incómodamente, (por físico, no por ganas), me dispuse a escribir para terminar a tiempo el cap y así no dejarlas con las ansias tanto tiempo =P Las personas me miraban raro, quizás por lo graciosa que me veía al escribir, o por la expresión de excitación de lo que escribía. __En fin xD_

_**Song of the fic: **__Krwlng- Linkin Park._

_Fastlane - Bad Meets Evil ft. __Eminem._

_¡Disfruten! =*_

**XI. Fría Tortura**

**Lisbeth (aka Asha) POV**

— ¡Despierta!

Sentí el agua fría caer sobre mí y grité. Abrí los ojos abruptamente y allí estaba ella, la pelirroja que intentó atravesar mi cabeza con una de las balas de su arma y me observaba con desdén. ¿Por qué? ¡Apenas la había visto!

—Ahora que ya reaccionas correctamente, o eso aparentas, te darás cuenta de que esto… —me golpeó en el brazo y apreté los dientes. ¡Fue un simple golpe! —… Te duele más de lo normal. Es porque te inyecté una especie de… "aumentador de dolor", en palabras llanas, bastante famoso y efectivo a la hora de torturar, y también adrenalina para que no te desmayes. Tienes ese aparatito en el pecho y el cuello para que cuando tu corazón se detenga, reanude su labor, porque no se detendrá hasta que obtenga la información que quiero.

— ¿De qué hablas? —el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar.

—Loki descubrió algo de mí que debe permanecer incógnito, y según él mismo, se encariñó mucho contigo, así que es probable de que sepas ese secreto. Probable no, seguro.

Entorné los ojos y la miré algo sorprendida. ¿Loki le dijo que…? ¿Cómo?

—Lo tengo en una habitación junto a esta, interrogándole. Sabes que no quieres que le lastime, ¿verdad?

Me le quedé mirando un momento, intentando no hacer ninguna expresión delatadora.

No. Loki no estaba aquí. Mis enredaderas no se habían oscurecido.

—No sé quién es ese tal Loki —gemí, adolorida de negarle tan secamente.

Me di cuenta entonces que estaba encadenada, brazos y piernas, a una pared de metal. Y sangraba mucho por la cabeza.

— ¡Wow! Te admiro. Le niegas con mucha credibilidad. ¡Asombroso! Realmente le amas.

— ¿Voy a amar a alguien inexistente?

—Será muy real ahora que empiece con mi juego.

Sacó una manguera de bomberos y me empapó de pies a cabeza. Para colmo, la fuerza del agua al salir me hizo gemir de dolor.

—No debería decirte esto, pero lo hago porque solo una mujer entiende a otra. Te recomiendo que me digas qué planes tiene Loki contigo. ¿Acaso te dijo algo sobre mí? Dímelo ahora.

—Solo una lunática entiende a otra —contesté, escupiendo agua.

Me sonrió burlonamente, se acercó a un tablero negro, miró mis cadenas, me miró a los ojos y luego escuché un "click".

***XXX***

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó un niño de cabellos oscuros y rostro perfecto.

— ¿Loki? —abrí los ojos de par en par al reconocerle.

— ¿Quién eres?

Mi alegría disminuyó al darme cuenta de que él no me reconocía, pero entonces el muy pillo empezó a reírse. Corrió hasta mí, me abrazó y me sonrió.

Estábamos en el mismo lugar donde lo vi la primera vez, en ese hermoso sitio de dos soles.

—Eres más receptiva cuando tengo este aspecto —dijo, luego me sacó la lengua.

— ¿Estás en la Tierra? —pregunté acariciando su cabello con ternura. Que él estuviese a la altura de mi pecho no era común.

—Me temo que no. Esto es un sueño a causa de un hechizo. Y en cierta forma, no soy el verdadero Loki; solo soy el producto de un recuerdo, y magia.

Escuché el grito desesperado de una mujer muy cerca de nosotros y me petrifiqué.

— ¿Qué es eso? —susurré, cubriéndole con mi cuerpo.

—Eres tú.

***XXX***

Y en efecto, así era.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, Natasha dejó de electrocutarme y bajé la cabeza, respirando por la boca, asustada y adolorida.

—La suficiente energía para torturarte, pero no para matarte. Que triste para ti, ¿no?

—Lo-lamen-tarás —balbuceé, escupiendo sangre.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién te vengará? ¿Loki? ¡Mira cuanto te ama, ni siquiera te ayuda a soportar el dolor!

— ¡No sé quién es Loki! ¡Déjame ir! —supliqué.

— ¡NO! —gritó, activando el mecanismo de nuevo.

***XXX***

— ¿Por qué no me salvas? —gemí cuando estuve junto al pequeño Loki otra vez.

—No puedo salir de tu mente y matarla, y créeme que quiero hacerlo. Lo que te dijo de que no te ayudo es mentira: cuando estás aquí, conmigo, te distraigo lo suficiente como para que no sientas casi el dolor. Pero cuando estás a punto de desfallecer…

***XXX***

— ¡BASTA! —supliqué, sintiendo como me volvía una cotufa gigante.

Natasha suspiró y apagó el artefacto nuevamente. Gemí y luego gruñí. Me batuqueé y solté unas maldiciones con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

— ¡Haces esto por desesperación! No soy quien buscas, ¡supéralo y déjame ir!

— ¿Qué caso tiene protegerlo? —me preguntó unos segundos después, mirándome con compasión —. Te utilizó, así como hizo con Selvig y… con Barton. **Él no te ama**, no es capaz de amar aunque lo intente, pero sí de lastimar y engañar. ¡Oh en eso si es bueno!

Permanecí en silencio, me permití llorar unos segundos y luego me tranquilicé para contestarle.

—Me da lástima ese tal Loki. Con todo lo que dices… ¡Pero no sé quien es! ¡Me importa un carajo! Yo solo quiero ser libre, ¿sí?

Romanoff negó con la cabeza, decepcionada. Y le vi las intenciones.

—Eres una idiota.

***XXX***

—… Vuelves a la realidad —continuó el pequeño Loki, cabizbajo.

—Eso que dije no es verdad. Claro que me importas —aclaré, acariciando su rostro.

—Lo sé. Me amas, te amo… —suspiró. Se petrificó y abrió los ojos de par en par, luego sonrió —. ¡Vaya! Mi verdadero y adulto "yo" hará algo ahora. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Lis.

— ¡Oye, espera!

***XXX***

Entre el calor que causaba la electricidad en mí, comencé a sentir calidez hasta que sentí frío.

El tablero estalló, haciendo que Romanoff se estampara contra la pared y cayera boca abajo al suelo.

Miré las cadenas y noté maravillada como el hielo les hacía añicos, para dejarme en libertad, aunque como no tenía muchas fuerzas, caí al suelo de rodillas y me sostuve con los brazos para no caer por completo.

De repente, en el suelo se formó la figura de un avión de hielo y la palabra "pronto".

Empecé a llorar de verdadera felicidad y acaricié la figura. ¡Ese fue el primer acto de presencia de Loki en días, meses!

Natasha estaba inconsciente y como estaba mojada, el hielo hizo que se pegara al suelo.

Me levanté con dificultad y abrí la puerta torpemente. Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que las alarmas sonaban.

Caminé dando traspiés por el pasillo y me detuve abruptamente al ver el cetro de Loki y su copia en una vitrina.

Unos hombres me derribaron y harta de tantos maltratos, grité: "¡NO!". Crispé los puños mientras gritaba y las bombillas empezaron a romperse. Con solo pensarlo, los hombres que me sostenían se estamparon contra la pared.

Observé a Steve, quien me miraba entre aterrado y apenado, petrificado a unos tres metros de mí con su traje de Capitán América y su famoso escudo.

—No lo hagas. Lamento lo que te hizo Natasha, pero no lo hagas —dijo el Cap al ver mis intenciones de tomar los cetros… Pero… ¿Dónde se metió el otro?

Respiré hondo y las paredes comenzaron a abollarse.

Extendí mi mano para tomar mi cetro pero solo vi los colores de la bandera nublar mi vista y nada más.

* * *

¡Ehehehehe! ¡LouiseLV atinó! En el próximo capítulo, Asha se desatará, y no positivamente. Yyyy... Tendrá un encuentro con cierto monstrico verde...

¡Saludos chicas! ¡Ahora estoy en el colegio empezando a escribir el siguiente capítulo que se llamará: Locura y Esperanza! =D


	12. Locura y Esperanza

_¡Wiiii! ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado! =D Gracias por todo el apoyo =') ¡Sus comentarios y alentadoras palabras me motivan a continuar esta historia! Disculpen el que me haya retrasado un poco, es que tuve varias evaluaciones esta semana._

_**Songs of the Fic: **__Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine._

_Lithium - Evanescence._

_In the Shadows - The Rasmus._

**XII. Locura y Esperanza**

Lisbeth despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, pero no quiso abrir los ojos al escuchar que no estaba sola en la habitación.

— ¡Es inaceptable su actitud, Fury! Podrá ser una excelente espía, pero no debes permitir que sea una torturadora —bramó Tony entre dientes.

— ¿Crees que sabía que haría esto, Stark?

— ¡Sí, Fury! Como eres "El Espía", mientes muy bien. Lo que le hicieron a Lisbeth no es justo, a pesar de su ideología. ¡Y tú capitán de helados de paleta! ¡Bien lindo que le dejaste la cara a la chica!

—Asha, su nombre es Asha. ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué se escapara con el cetro de Loki?

—Cómo sea, el hecho es que pudiste al menos darle en el brazo, ¡no de lleno en la cara!

—Al menos sana con rapidez, ya no se ve nada en su rostro. Si Loki se entera de esto… el desastre que causó meses atrás no tendrá comparación —advirtió un hombre de voz gruesa y de acento extraño, quien Lisbeth no reconoció.

— ¿No sabes dónde está? ¿Desde cuándo está a la fuga? —preguntó Banner.

—No sabemos nada. Pero Stark, ¿estás seguro de que el accidente de Lisbeth ocurrió en el mismo momento en que mi hermano escapó?

—Hace 10 días exactamente. Según lo que narras, sí en el mismo momento —contestó Tony en un suspiro.

_Perfecto. Ya le gané a Morfeo_ Replicó Lisbeth en su mente, tratando de no hacer ninguna expresión. _Loki… ¡Loki escapó! ¡Está a salvo!_

—Pobre. Ha caído ante el encanto de tu hermano —suspiró una mujer de voz dulce.

—Lo sé, preciosa Jane Foster. Y él ha caído ante los encantos de esta fémina. Era inevitable. Estaba escrito.

—Es mejor dejar que descanse. Salgamos —propuso Tony, acariciando la mano de Lisbeth.

—Yo me quedaré, hombre de metal, hay cosas que esta midgardiana debe saber respecto a su _Galanís._

—Bien, pero no la despiertes —advirtió Tony.

Lisbeth se sintió más relajada cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos. Y después de varios segundos, o minutos, escuchó la respiración profunda de alguien.

—Puede abrir los ojos, Lisbeth —dijo el hombre de voz gruesa.

La aludida suspiró y obedeció de mala gana.

Detalló a aquel hombre de cabellos y barba amarilla, ojos grandes y azules, brazos gruesos y extraña vestimenta. Tenía el cabello largo semi recogido en una cola y la miraba con nostalgia.

—Usted no sabe quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién es usted, muy bien a decir verdad. Mi nombre es Thor Odinson, hijo de Odin _Allfather_ y de Frigga, y ahora rey del supremo reino de Asgard. Y usted es la _Galanka_ de mi hermano Loki Odinson, mientras que él es su _Galanís_.

Lisbeth al escuchar el nombre del hablante no pudo evitar entornar los ojos. Se acomodó en la cama y respiró hondo.

—Puede ser franca conmigo, señorita. Siento empatía por usted y respeto, porque ha sido muy valiente y fiel para con mi hermano y porque compartimos una profecía.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó con los ojos aguados.

—Quiero que deje de mentir y reconozca que está enamorada de mi fugitivo hermano. Los _Avengers_ estamos dispuestos a dejarla ir si lo admite.

—Si admito que amo a un sapo sería más creíble —masculló Asha, cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho —. ¿Y qué es eso de _Galanka_ y _Galanís?_

Thor sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Usted es la _Galanka_ de mi hermano porque él depende de usted, así como él es su _Galanís_ porque depende de él. Yo soy el _Galanís_ de su hermana Tyra.

—Ella no es mi hermana —corrigió secamente —. Hizo el intento de serlo. Nada más.

Thor suspiró y Lisbeth estiró el cuello. Se acarició la cabeza con lentitud.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi hermano…

—Cosas que no me incumben —corrigió Lisbeth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Él es un experto en las mentiras. Las maquinea tan bien, es el amo de las mismas. Es posible que él le haya estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. ¡Y mire como la han dejado sus patrañas!

—Esto es el resultado de una esperanza basada en una inocente, señor "Thor" —hizo las comillas.

—No me diga señor, solo Thor. Creo que el que estemos unidos nos da confianza, ¿no lo cree?—Lisbeth no contestó y unos minutos después, Thor preguntó: — ¿Cómo se siente?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¿Cómo me siento? ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE PREGUNTÁRMELO!A ver, déjeme pensar… Me tienen en cautiverio desde hace meses en este lugar, como si fuese un experimento radioactivo, luego me hacen preguntas sin sentido, me torturan como si fuese una seguidora de Al Qaeda. Me acusan de terrorismo y ahora usted, un escocés o irlandés muy raro, me dice que amo a su hermano de nombre tonto. ¿CÓMO CREE QUE ME SIENTO?

Thor abrió los ojos más de lo normal y Lisbeth notó como se abollaron un poco las paredes.

— ¿Escuchaste Tony? —Gritó Lisbeth, mirando el vidrio situado detrás de Thor, insegura si de verdad la espiaban en aquel momento o si la estaban grabando —. ASÍ ME SIENTO. ¡AL MENOS ÉL ME PREGUNTÓ!

—Le daré un momento para que se relaje —dijo el asgardiano, levantándose y mostrando su altura y su martillo.

_El Mjölnir _Pensó Asha al verlo.

Cuando Thor salió del lugar, Lisbeth se levantó de la cama, quitándose las vías intravenosas, activó la caminadora y corrió como nunca, a pesar de que su fastidiosa asma le daba advertencias. Al cansarse de correr, o hartarse, se colocó unas vendas en las manos rápidamente, tomó el saco de boxeo y comenzó a golpearlo sin parar, descargando su ira en éste hasta que empezó a patearlo y finalmente saltó, dando un gancho derecho infalible y atravesando el saco.

Se quedó quieta, jadeando y asombrada viendo como su brazo quedó atrapado en el saco, que expulsaba la arena con rapidez.

Tomó aire profundamente, alzó el saco con un solo brazo, lo arrancó de la cadena y lo golpeó contra la puerta, reventando el saco y dejando una marca en la puerta.

— ¡Señorita Longrey, por Dios! —exclamó su doctora por el altoparlante.

—Hola Doc. —saludó Lisbeth con voz… sádica…

Miró su ropa, que era semi deportiva: Una bermuda negra y una franela de rayas negras y verdes.

—Malditos —masculló acariciando el color que representa a Loki. Se acomodó las vendas y se estiró un poco. Se colocó en el medio de la habitación, esperando.

— ¿Por qué se alista? ¿Va a salir? —bromeó la doctora aún sin hacer acto de presencia.

—Ruegue a Dios que no sea así —se burló ella.

—Vamos a administrarle sus medicamentos.

—No más drogas. Ya basta.

El brazo mecánico salió de su escondite y Asha le miró con el ceño semi fruncido, estirando el brazo y tensando las manos en dirección a éste. El artefacto se detuvo y comenzó a levitar. Otro brazo mecánico quiso neutralizarla pero ella lo sostuvo con la mano y lo arrancó de la pared, lanzándoselo al enfermero que desafortunadamente entró a su habitación de primero.

La doctora se petrificó y Lisbeth con un movimiento inclinado de su cabeza hizo que el brazo mecánico que levitaba entrara en acción, sujetando por la cabeza a los dos enfermeros restantes y golpeándolos contra la pared.

El mecanismo alzó a la doctora, sujetándola por el cuello. Lisbeth caminó hasta ella, con su rostro totalmente transformado y le sonrió.

—Ahora usted necesitará medicamentos, Doc.

La doctora atravesó el cristal por donde espiaban a Lisbeth, y ésta acarició las garras del brazo mecánico para luego destruirlo.

Afortunadamente para Lisbeth, Thor no estaba en el pasillo, pero pronto él y el resto de los _Avengers_ lo estarían a causa de las alarmas.

Ella trató de recordar dónde estaba el cetro mientras caminaba con paso firme, y sonrió al verlo en la misma vitrina.

—Sí, son patéticos —murmuró.

Un agente intentó detenerla, pero Lisbeth le sostuvo por el cuello y lo batuqueó contra la pared. Se acercó a la vitrina, alzó la ceja y ésta se hizo añicos.

Acarició el cetro con delicadeza y respiró hondo, mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Pero luego sonrió con malicia al patear los pedazos de vidrio.

—Carrie se quedó corta —sonrió.

Tomó el cetro y el traje que tuvo cuando estaba peleando con los alienígenas apareció de nuevo.

—Ahora, Loki. Por lo que más quieras, aparece. Tengo la esperanza y la locura de pensar de que me salvarás, como siempre haces. No me dejes ahora, Loki, por favor.

Su súplica personal fue interrumpida por varios agentes que le apuntaron con sus armas. Ella tomó el cetro con una deliberada lentitud e interés, cerró los ojos con fuerza y detuvo las balas cuando salieron a toda velocidad de las armas. Inhaló lentamente por la nariz para que al exhalar, se regresaran pero no a las pistolas sino a los agentes que las manejaban.

Lisbeth soltó un gemido al ver la sangre y saltó sobre los cuerpos. Pero otros agentes se tropezaron con ella en el camino pero con facilidad y gracia, Asha les desintegró, noqueó o asesinó hasta que Bruce Banner se interpuso en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida y entrada al hangar: La Libertad.

—Doctor, apártese —esa vez, Lisbeth se tomó la molestia de advertir.

—Lo siento, Asha. No puedo permitir que escapes —dijo el doctor, alzando los brazos.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, doctor Banner. Por favor, hágase a un lado.

—Te lastimé una vez, sin saberlo. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo amistosamente. Entrégame el cetro e iremos con Fury para que arregle tu regreso a tierra.

— ¿Arreglar mi regreso a tierra? ¡Más bien arreglar mi funeral! Quítese, Banner. Es la última vez que lo digo —dijo Asha, apretando el cetro.

—Conste que te lo advertí —suspiró Banner para luego respirar hondo y transformarse en una gigante y horrible criatura verde y malhumorada.

Lisbeth dio un paso atrás y soltó un grito al acordarse de las palabras de Loki.

_**"Eso que te golpeó… No fue cualquier cosa, fue ese maldito monstruo verde".**_

— ¡Ay mierda! —exclamó, aterrada de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Asustada mujer Loki? —dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa macabra.

Se acercó a ella pero Lis se escabulló entre sus piernas y se levantó con rapidez. El monstruo le encaró gruñendo con gran fuerza y saltó para aplastarla, pero Asha disparó al suelo con su cetro, creando un agujero y la criatura cayó allí al Lisbeth alejarse.

Asha no quiso averiguar si la bestia verde estaba inconsciente, así que abrió la puerta y a pesar de la ceguera momentánea al ver el sol por primera vez en meses, avanzó a trote en el hangar, más cerca de la ansiada libertad.

Sin embargo, algo saltó debajo de ella, haciendo que volara y cayera a unos 5 metros de donde estuvo inicialmente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la mano de la bestia casi le hizo papilla si Iron Man no se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos. Él sostuvo la mano del monstruo con dificultad y la abominación le soltó y gimió.

— ¡Detente Hulk… Ehm, Bruce! —corrigió Tony sacudiendo la cabeza —. No le hagas nada —suplicó.

Hulk gruñó, enseñándole los dientes y dio un paso atrás. Lisbeth volvió a respirar y tomó el cetro con fuerza, por si acaso.

—Ya no tiene caso mentir, Lis —dijo Tony, sin el casco —. Mírate. Eres igual a _él_ —suspiró, señalándola.

Ella se observó por instinto y suspiró. Acarició el casco de cuernos y se levantó, colocándose en posición de ataque.

—Ahora tú también eres "cuernitos" —bromeó Stark, brillándole los ojos.

Lisbeth se rió entre dientes y fulminó con la mirada a Steve, Clint y Thor, quienes se situaron junto a la bestia.

—Dame el cetro, Lis —pidió Tony, con cariño.

—No. Esto es mi boleto para salir de este manicomio.

—Es tu boleto para la desgracia, Lisbeth —dijo Thor, con preocupación.

—No… déjenme ir, por favor. Él está lejos, déjenlo donde está. Yo no sé donde, no les sirvo para nada. No quiero lastimarlos —y sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Tony se acercó a Lisbeth y acarició su rostro.

—Vuelve a la realidad, mi amor —susurró.

Asha le miró con ojos turbados, pero luego los endureció.

—No volveré a la mentira. Esta es mi realidad ahora. Y lo elijo —el artículo masculino lo dijo por una buena razón.

Tony intentó arrebatarle el cetro, pero Lisbeth colocó sus manos en el pecho de su amigo y le empujó, haciendo que Iron Man cayera sobre Steve y Clint.

Hulk gritó un horrible "¡NO!" y se acercó precipitadamente hacia Lisbeth.

Un aullido salvaje le advirtió a Asha que algo se acercaba a ella y no precisamente Hulk. Ella se giró hacia dónde provino el sonido y un gran lobo negro, tan o incluso más grande que un caballo, se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran en un portal antes de caer al suelo, justo cuando Hulk aplastó, Clint disparó su flecha, Thor lanzó su martillo y Steve su escudo.

* * *

¡Muajaja! ¡Chicaaaas! ¡Se viene algo grande para el próximo capítulo! Cuando vean la actualización, preparen su mente y cuerpo... Si son asmáticas, tomen su ventide (bueno, así se llama el inhalador aquí =P). Conste, les estoy avisando con tiempo xD

Aquí en fanfiction el fic va por el capítulo XII, pero en mi cuaderno va por el XV, así que tranquilas que solo me toca transcribir y listo =D El siguiente cap. se llamará "Estoy aquí". Preguntita... ¿para cuando quieren el siguiente capítulo? Háganmelo saber por PM o en un review e intentaré complacerlas porque, ¡que grandes fans son! ¡Las adoro chicas! ¡Besos y saludos desde una muy lluviosa Caracas! =)


	13. Estoy Aquí

_Estimadas lectoras, les aviso con antelación que el siguiente capítulo contendrá escenas perturbadoras. Las personas con problemas cardíacos, por favor, abstenerse de leerlo... ¡Bueno allá ustedes si no lo leen pero a Babi Baker le encantó! xD Era obvio que eso iba a ocurrir en algún momento... ¿Verdad? =P_

_¡Este capítulo está dedicado a LouiseLV como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños! Por cierto, ¿cuántos cumpliste? No es por ser entrometida, pero tengo curiosidad. Oh, buena idea, ¿qué edad tienen chicas? =D _

_No publiqué antes el cap. porque el sábado estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en un propedéutico (que dura un año O_o), así que ya no tengo muchas libertades los sábados ='( y porque después me fui a casa de mi mamá para pasar la noche y no me llevé la laptop, y no tengo internet allá._

_Les aviso que me sentí algo extraña escribiendo este cap. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir de esta forma así que… bueno, es la segunda vez que lo hago oficialmente, espero que lo haya hecho bien =)_

_PD: Es posible que haya colocado un spoiler de Thor: The Dark World. Bueno, por ahora es solo un rumor… muy fuerte. Espero que no les incomode =/_

_**Songs of the Fic: **__My Love - Sia._

_Heart of Stone - Iko._

_Brave Heart (Theme Song) - London Symphony Orchestra._

_Isolation - Brian Tyler - Iron Man 3 OST_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**XIII. Estoy Aquí**

En la silenciosa tranquilidad del Oulanka National Park, en Finlandia, uno de los parques helados más hermosos del planeta Tierra, en la zona donde los humanos no habitan, su paz fue interrumpida por el estruendo de dos seres al chocar contra la nieve, apareciendo de la nada, sin previo aviso.

Lisbeth se quejó de dolor y frío, pero al ver los dientes de su salvador, se petrificó. El animal le gruñó, con la piel erizada y ella cerró los ojos, esperando el mordisco. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue un pequeño llanto y sintió un lamido en su rostro.

Al parecer, el lobo se rió, comenzó a lamerla y Lisbeth le sonrió y se rió mientras acariciaba su largo y sedoso pelaje. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el lobo era enorme, fuerte y tenía unos brazaletes dorados en cada pata y un collarín del mismo color, y que sus ojos eran de un intenso esmeralda.

Lisbeth abrió los ojos como un par de platos y el lobo se alejó de ella, acercándose aullando a un pino que estaba a unos 4 metros de su posición. Ella permaneció de rodillas, observándole jadeante, pero en silencio. Luego, el lobo le dio la espalda y se inclinó a algo que Lisbeth no pudo ver.

—Bien hecho, querido. Ahora ve a jugar por ahí mientras yo me quedo con tu apreciada humanita.

El lobo miró a Lisbeth por un instante y luego salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre los pinos con rapidez. Un hombre de cabello largo, rebelde y de traje extraño salió a su encuentro.

Asha contuvo el aliento y unas lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas sin compasión.

—No llores más. Estoy aquí —dijo Loki, mirándola con tristeza, pero luego sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Sí, lo estás —sollozó Lis, secándose las lágrimas.

Se levantó del suelo, sujetando el cetro a duras penas. Le observó con el ceño fruncido y Loki le sonrió.

—Has cambiado —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Tú no te quedas atrás —observó Loki, señalándola con su cetro.

— ¿Por qué no me abrazas? —gimió Lisbeth.

—Quiero darte un momento es que… quizás si corro hacia ti te asustarás y… —pero Lisbeth le interrumpió al abrazarle fuertemente y al llorar en su pecho —. ¡Vaya que estás fuerte!

— ¡Ay Loki! Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

—Igual yo querida. No había un día en el que no pensara en ti.

—Tantos meses sin poder hablar de ti, sin escuchar noticias sobre ti. Esa fue la peor tortura. El que me hayas salvado solo reafirma que mi libertad eres tú —dijo Lis, acariciando la mano de Loki.

—Lo único que me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo ha sido la esperanza de tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo. Porque después de estar en esa pocilga, donde lo único que me iluminaba era una luz blanca, casi cegadora, y lo que me calentaba era una simple chimenea que estaba afuera de la celda de vidrio, donde apenas podía respirar de tanto encierro… Nada de eso podía hacerme más daño que el alejarme de ti, de no poder ver el brillo en tus ojos, de no escuchar tus latidos, de no apreciar tu sonrisa…

—Oh Dios, te amo —sollozó Lis, aferrándose más a Loki.

—Y yo a ti —susurró besando su cabeza. La alejó un poco de él y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Lis, para examinarla —. ¿Qué te han hecho hermosa criatura? —suspiró, mirando sus muñecas.

—Un infierno.

—Ya lo creo —siseó. Besó sus muñecas, su cuello, su barbilla, justo debajo de la oreja, su frente y sus labios

— ¿Y si nos encuentran? —preguntó en sus labios.

—Me he asegurado de que no lo hagan —contestó Loki, acariciando su brazo —. Porque no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño, ¿entendiste? Ya perdí a mi madre, no te perderé a ti.

Lisbeth dejó de besarlo, frunció el ceño y Loki bajó la mirada.

— ¿Frigga murió? —preguntó Asha.

—Pereció en mis brazos… Lo último que dijo fue "siempre serás mi pequeño". Y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla —sollozó y luego gruñó. Se colocó la mano en su cabeza y Lis colocó la suya en el pecho de su amado.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró.

—He podido sobrevivir este dolor… pero el de perderte será mi ruina.

Lisbeth le besó unos segundos y después Loki se agachó para apoyar su rostro en el cuello de Asha.

—Siempre estaré aquí, Loki —dijo tocando su cabeza y su pecho —. Porque te amo.

—Puedo sentirlo. Lo sé —susurró sobre su piel.

Empezó a besar su cuello de una forma muy diferente, cosa que le creó un sobresalto a Lisbeth.

— ¿Qué haces? —jadeó.

—Solo… quiero… —ella sintió la lengua de Loki recorrer su piel de un extremo a otro, petrificada. No podía hacer nada por la sensación —. Hmmm… Te gusta… —ronroneó sin dejar de besarla.

—Admito que… se siente muy bien —susurró abrazándolo.

Loki la cargó y colocó en la nieve con suavidad, hizo que se acostara y él se sobrepuso en ella. Acarició su rostro y comenzó a besarla por un largo rato, dulcemente a ratos, apasionadamente en otros. Asha le acariciaba el rostro con tanta delicadeza, pensando que si lo hacía con mucha pasión se desvanecería. Pero entonces, Loki empezó a desarmar el traje de Lis.

—Tengo miedo —confesó la chica.

—Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento, pequeña. Pero no temas ahora.

Lisbeth comenzó a desvestir a Loki con manos temblorosas y torpes en comparación con las ágiles y seguras de Loki.

—Yo nunca…

—Lo sé. No te haré daño, Lis.

Ella asintió y acarició el rostro de Loki de nuevo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tengo miedo de que de repente despierte en esa habitación blanca.

—Ya no dormirás de nuevo allí. Dormirás conmigo en donde tú quieras —prometió sonriéndole.

Ella colocó su mano en la nuca de Loki y le atrajo hacia ella. Ambos cuerpos ahora estaban cubiertos por una simple blusa y camisa respectivamente. Loki mientras la besaba, le quitó lentamente la blusa, luego el brasier y se tomó unos minutos para observarla.

— ¿Hay algo malo en mi? —preguntó Lisbeth al notar que Loki no decía nada.

—Al contrario. Es que eres tan hermosa que no consigo palabras para describir lo… lo que siento.

Loki colocó su mano en el pecho de Lisbeth con vacilación (y ella obviamente soltó un jadeo y se le erizó la piel), pero al sentir el calor de la chica, sus fuerzas volvieron y recorrió los senos con suavidad, explorando, mientras que Lisbeth contaba cada respiración.

Él colocó su rostro en el pecho de ella y mientras la besaba, su mano derecha recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre. Acarició el blúmer y se lo quitó sutilmente. Asha le quitó la camisa a Loki con una mano y él le sonrió. Ella acarició su abdomen perfecto y sonrió nostálgicamente.

— ¿Por qué no hablas? —le preguntó Loki, mirándola con ojos juguetones.

—No encuentro las palabras… Me siento estúpida. Estúpidamente enamorada.

Loki le sonrió, besó sus labios por última vez por ese momento y comenzó a besar su cuello, luego bajó lentamente hasta que llegó a su intimidad. Solamente la respiración de Loki allí hizo que Lisbeth tensara las manos.

Entonces Lisbeth crispó los puños con el primer beso. Y Loki solo se rió.

—No voy a morderte… por ahora.

—Sé bueno conmigo… Tengo el mismísimo infierno en mi ser.

—Y lo que te espera —susurró antes de volver a besarla allí, disfrutando de la inocencia de esa chica que se sentía abrumada por esas nuevas sensaciones.

— ¡Oh para! —gimió Lisbeth cuando Loki aceleró el juego.

Loki se rió mientras recorrió su lengua de un lado a otro. Lisbeth se convulsionó y antes de llegar al orgasmo, Loki se detuvo.

— ¿Qué… fue… eso? —jadeó Asha, apretando las piernas y soltando un gemido entre dientes. Loki la abrazó y besó en su cabeza.

—Tendrás un orgasmo cuando yo quiera… Porque lo tendremos juntos.

—Así que ese es… el famoso orgasmo. Ya entiendo a Tyra. Entiendo lo que decía.

—El sexo de unos mortales no es lo mismo que con un inmortal, querida mía. Pero esto no es sexo, esto es hacer el amor. Y verás que fascinante es —murmuró en su oreja.

Loki acostó a Lisbeth de nuevo y la besó de nuevo en su intimidad. Lisbeth sujetó a Loki por las muñecas y gimió, pero de nuevo, Loki dejó de besarla antes de llegar al orgasmo. Él se colocó sobre ella, le besó y acarició su rostro con ternura.

—Si quieres bésame. Si quieres grita. Si quieres sujeta mi mano.

Ella asintió y se decidió por besarlo primero, luego sujetó su mano. Él no hizo nada a excepción de jugar con la intimidad de Lisbeth con la suya hasta que finalmente Asha gritó de dolor.

El brillo en los ojos de Loki era inexplicable así como la expresión de Lisbeth.

—No… no te detengas —jadeó Lisbeth. Sonrió y Loki volvió a besarla.

_Hielo al fuego. Fuego al hielo. ¿No es fuego y fuego? ¿Hielo y hielo? ¿Qué somos ahora?_ Pensó Lisbeth mientras Loki seguía con su vaivén.

— ¡Oh princesa de mi alma, reina de mi locura! —gimió Loki con labios temblorosos. Volvió a gemir y con una fuerza y rapidez descomunal, hizo que se sentara y que Lisbeth se posara sobre sus piernas.

Lisbeth cruzó sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de la perfecta figura de Loki. Rasguñó su espalda a causa de esa sensación tan viva.

—Instante divino, futuro eterno —gritó Loki, aumentando la velocidad.

Lisbeth contrajo las piernas unos segundos después. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Loki mientras que los cabellos de éste chocaban contra ella con el frenético subir y bajar. Loki hizo lo mismo.

Entonces, después de tantos orgasmos que los tenían al borde de la locura, totalmente fuera de su naturaleza fría, se abrazaron con más fuerza y gimieron, o más bien gritaron, cuando el Verdadero Orgasmo se creó dentro de ellos.

Y vaya eco que hicieron.

—No sé que decir —jadeó Lis, segundos después, cuando pudo.

—Yo menos —contestó Loki en la misma situación. Besó el hombro de Lisbeth y suspiró.

Estuvieron así, dándose calor por un largo rato, hasta que Lisbeth empezó a temblar.

— ¿Qué tienes, cariño? —preguntó Loki, preocupado.

—Ya me dio frío —murmuró, pegándose más a Loki.

—No debo ser de gran ayuda.

—Créeme que eres más cálido que la nieve. Eres perfecto.

—La perfección ya tiene definición. Eres tú, Lisbeth.

— ¿Y qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Lisbeth, acariciando la enrojecida espalda del dios, de _su_ dios.

—Tenemos un tiempo libre. No más cosas malas, solo tú y yo.

— ¿Sigues subestimando a Tony a los demás?

—No. Pero te aseguro de que por ahora estamos lejos de ellos.

—Eso espero. No quiero que tu hermano me aleje de ti de nuevo.

—Le mataré primero si esa idea crece en su mente —dijo con seriedad —. Aún así, quiero asegurarme de que si… por alguna razón me separo de ti de nuevo, tenga algo que me brinde esperanzas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Asha. Loki la besó con ternura y ella apoyó su rostro en el cuello de Loki.

—Casémonos —dijo minutos después.

— ¿Qué…? —ahogó un grito y le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué mejor que la satisfacción de restregarles en la cara de que somos marido y mujer? Podrán separar nuestros cuerpos, pero nuestras almas estarán juntas, para siempre. Lo quieran ellos o no. Porque te amo, Lisbeth.

A ella se le aguaron los ojos y él lamió sus lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo —sollozó.

— ¿Qué te aflige, querida mía?

— ¡Nada! ¡En cambio estoy feliz! Es que recuerdo que le dijiste a mi hermana que… Perdón, a Tyra, que no estaba en tus planes casarte.

—Todo cambia, excepto las cuestiones del corazón —dijo, señalando el de Lisbeth.

—Sí quiero, Loki. Hagámoslo —aceptó, abrazándolo.

—Ellos ya han perdido —dijo Loki sonriente.

—Y nosotros hemos ganado nuestra eternidad.

—Así es —se rió Loki. La besó, el calor volvió y… ese baile comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

Yyyyyy... ¿Qué tal? =D Un dato curioso: Justo cuando me tocaba describir la celda de Loki, publicaron el trailer de Thor: The Dark World. =D =P Ehehehe... Loki me dio "Una 'ayudaíta'" (esa frase la dijo una "candidata" a la presidencia en mi país. Bastante ridícula en verdad).

Bueno chicas, espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible. Mañana tengo un examen de física y unos ejercicios en aula de matemática, así que estoy que me arranco el cabello, literalmente.

¡Saludos y besos! Desde una muy muy lluviosa Caracas (antes solo llovía un rato, ahora todo el santo día T_T).


End file.
